The New Net Mafia
by Lux-Nero
Summary: Tired of waiting, Bit finally begins his final plan! Will Lan and others be able to stop his plot and thwart the N.W.O.? New chapter up.
1. Default Chapter

Vyser: Well, this is my first Megaman Fan fiction; I don't own Megaman, only the characters that I created. Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 1: An Almost Ordinary Day.**

It's been one year since Lan and Megaman have defeated Nebula. Some things have changed since then, Net crime went down, and Yai and Dex moved away. School had just finished for the day and Lan and his friends were talking right after.

"Man, class today was boring," Said Lan.

"You say that about every class, Lan," Said Maylu.

"It's just I wish that something exciting would happen," Sighed Lan.

"Careful what you wish for Lan," Said Megaman from the PET.

"I have to agree with you Lan," Said Tory, "It has been getting kind of boring lately."

"Well, I have to be going now," Said Maylu as she began to walk away, "See you later guys."

Soon after Lan and Tory left to go home, along the way home, Lan stopped at an electronic store that had a TV in front that was always on the news channel. Anyway, there was something about the Net on the news.

"In news today, ten net navis have gone missing today," Said the news anchorman from the TV, "These new disappearances have been added to the ever growing list of missing navis. Officials urge that people keep their navis out of the net until they have solved this case."

"I wonder why navis are disappearing," Asked Lan as he began to leave the store front.

"Maybe someone is deleting them," Inquired Megaman.

"We won't know for sure until the officials find out," Said Lan.

Lan was finally home, his mom had greeted him and Lan went to his room to get his homework done. It was about 5 pm when he finished his homework and Lan was practicing his Net battling skills by facing some programs on Lan's home page. Then Lan's PET was beeping signifying that Lan got some new mail.

"Hey Lan you've got some new mail," Said Megaman as Lan opened the e-mail.

"It's from Maylu," Said Lan as he read the e-mail, "Says she wants you to meet Roll in front of the cyber café the new net area of ACDC that they just built."

"Well, then we better hurry," Said Megaman as he left the home page and headed towards the new area that was just built for ACDC.

The ACDC net area had changed, it was much bigger an almost easier to get lost.

"Man, why do they always change this part of the net?" Asked Lan through the PET.

"Maybe we should ask for directions," Said Megaman as he was about to pass a red armored navi.

"Maybe this guy knows," Said Lan.

"I don't know Lan," Said Megaman.

"C'mon Megaman, you always tell me not to judge a book by its cover," Said Lan as Megaman sighed and approached the red Navi.

"Fine, excuse me," Said Megaman as the red navi turned his head towards Megaman.

"What is it that you want?" Asked the red Navi. The red navi was muscular; underneath his red armor was black covering most of his body. His helmet was spiked backwards, covers his face except his mouth, and had a black jewel on the forehead. His shoulder pads had spikes; he was wearing a belt and collar both with spikes. His fingers were huge gray claws, as was his feet.

"Could you tell me where the link to new area of ACDC is?" Asked Megaman.

"You take this path, and then turn right, then left and you'll find the link," Said the Red navi.

"Thanks," Said Megaman as he turned to leave.

"Well," Said the red Navi after Megaman was out of ear shot, "I can't believe I've found him this early."

Megaman left the area he asked the red navi. Soon Megaman found the cyber café where Roll was waiting.

"Hey Megaman," Said Roll, "You find the place?"

"It wasn't too hard to find," Said Megaman.

Megaman and Roll then went to see the net stores that added to the area. They had battle chip store, music, movies, and a variety of other different net stores. A few hours past, and Megaman was saying goodbye to Roll before he logged out. Just as Roll was about to log out after Megaman, a familiar red navi approached her.

"Pardon me," Said the red navi.

"How can I help you?" Asked Roll.

"Do you know Megaman?" Asked the red navi.

"Yeah, he was just here," Said Roll.

"You know where his homepage is?" Asked the red Navi.

"Why do you want to know?" Asked Roll as she back a little.

"Does it matter?" Asked the red navi as he cracked his knuckles.

"Roll, maybe I should log you out," Said Maylu as she tried to log out Roll, but nothing happen, "What's going on?"

"I'm only going to ask once more, where is Megaman's homepage?" Asked the red navi as he approached Roll.

"Take this Roll arrow!" Said Roll as she shot her heart tipped arrow at the red navi.

The arrow was just about to strike the red navi, when suddenly he grabbed the arrow just before it even touched him. Then he simply squeezed his clawed hand and snapped the arrow in two and just got even madder.

"That's not nice," Said the red Navi as he approached Roll once again.

"Roll blast!" Yelled Roll as she shot many cyber hearts at the red navi.

The attack got the red navi, and smoke filled the cyber air. When the cyber smoke cleared the red navi wasn't damaged, and a blood red aura was covering him.

"Futile resistance, I crave it so much," Said the red navi as he quickly extended his clawed hand and grabbed Roll by the neck. "Well, now my plans have changed, but then this could turn out even better than my first plan."

Suddenly rings of red light surround the red navi and Roll and in an instant they were both gone.

"Roll!" Yelled Maylu through her PET.

Vyser: Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, if you liked it or if you want to find out what happens next please review. And I'm looking for original navis, just tell me the name, a quick description, who their net op is, and if they are good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2: The Devil’s Claw

Vyser: Here's the next chapter. I don't own Megaman; also I'd like to thank Vulpix1000 for this story's first review/ original navi. Before the chapter begins, I have to say that I need you to tell the color of the navi as well. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: The Devil's Claw 

Lan had just jacked out Megaman; the time was 6:35 p.m.

"Wow, that took a while," Said Lan as he placed Megaman's PET on the desk.

"It fun to say the least," Said Megaman.

"But now I'm bored again," Said Lan as the phone downstairs began to ring. "I'll get it."

Lan raced down the stairs, when he reached the phone it was on its third ring.

"Hello Hikari residence, Lan speaking," Said Lan into the phone.

"Lan thank goodness, it me Maylu!" Said Maylu from her phone, she sounded worried.

"What's up Maylu?" Asked Lan.

"Roll was taken just now by some weird red net navi!" Yelled Maylu.

"What! How'd that happen?" Asked Lan.

"Just as Megaman logged out, the navi asked Roll where Megaman's server was," Answered Maylu, "I tired to jack Roll out, but, when I did nothing happened. Then the Navi took her."

"Don't worry Maylu, me and Megaman will help find Roll," Reassured Lan.

"Thanks Lan," Said Maylu as Lan's PET started beeping again from Lan's room.

"I'll check on the net Maylu, and I'll get back to you," Said Lan before Maylu said goodbye and the two hanged up the phones.

Lan quickly rushed back up to room, although on the way, he tripped on the stairs. After, getting up and dusting himself off, he slowly runs up the stairs until he enters his room.

"Megaman, we got to get back on the net!" Said Lan as he grabbed his PET.

"Before you jack me in, you might want to take a look at this email," Said Megaman as he brought the mail to the screen.

"Let's see," Said Lan as opened the e-mail then started reading it.

The Email read, "_Hey losers, if you want the female net navi back with all her data, then find the link that I attached to this email. You have until 7:15 to get to the area, COME ALONE! From DM._"

"We have to hurry, Megaman Jack in Power up!" Yelled Lan as he jacked in Megaman into the Net. "The email said to go to ACDC area 4 and find a Firewall, it says once we reach it, the firewall will be down."

"We haven't got much time," Thought Megaman as he began to run through the ACDC area.

A few minutes later, in a dark part of the net. We find the red navi (from chapter one) standing in a room that has many Navis chained to the cyber walls, offline. Among them, is Roll only knocked out.

"Well now, soon, my collection of navis will grow once more," Said the Red.

"You are so predictable Daeman," Said a voice.

"Come on out Crystal," Said the red navi named Daeman as a female navi with long blonde hair, green eyes and almost covered from head to toe with crystals appears, "What do you want?"

"Simple, the leader wanted me to deliver a message to your Netop," Said Crystal as a screen appears right next to Daeman. Suddenly a guy that appears to be 20 with black hair and a scar racing across his face appears on the screen, "Sangre, the leader wants to know when you plan on delivering the navi data you promised."

"It's being completed while we speak, and I've got more than enough data to make three times the amount the leader wants," Answered Sangre through his PET.

"That just leaves us with our second mission," Added Daeman as other screens appeared before him.

"Ah yes the navi that defeated WWW, Gospel, and Nebula," Said Crystal as she looked on the wall of offline Navis till she noticed Roll.

"Speak of the devil," Said Daeman as he and Crystal turned towards one of the monitors that showed the firewall and Megaman standing in front of it, "It's 7:09, he's early."

Daeman quickly dropped the firewall, on the Screen Megaman quickly ran through the down wall and as soon as he passed it, the wall was up again.

"Well, I'm out of here," Said Crystal as she jacked out.

"Now, here's the fun part," Said Daeman as he activated a code that opened all the cyber doors in that part of the net were unlocked, "I'm waiting for you Megaman."

Meanwhile, Megaman was progressing through the dark part of the net. He was confused because where he saw that a cyber door should have been, there was nothing.

"Lan I've got a bad feeling about this," Said Megaman.

"I know what you mean, but we have to continue," Said Lan as Megaman nodded and continued to walk through the parts of that piece of the net.

Soon Megaman reached the room where Crystal and Daeman were before. As soon as Megaman entered the room, he immediately spotted Roll.

"Roll!" Yelled Megaman as he tried to run to Roll, but was blocked by an attack that just landed before him.

Suddenly, a clawed fist whacks Megaman in the stomach sending him backwards and flying into one of the cyber walls. When Megaman shakes off the attack, he sees the red navi he talked with earlier.

"It's you!" Said Megaman as the red navi chuckled a little.

"The name's Daeman," Said Daeman, "And you fell for my trap!"

"Daeman huh," Said Lan through the PET, "We've faced tougher opponents before."

"Oh, I know about your past," Said Daeman as his clawed darkened, "And, I know how to beat you from all the navis' failures that you defeated."

"Let's take care of this guy, Long sword battle chip in. Download!" Said Lan as Megaman's right hand became the long sword.

"Take this!" Yelled Megaman as he jumped into the air and began to slash the long sword onto Daeman.

"Devil's Claw!" Yelled Daeman as his claw collided with the long sword.

The attacks were locked in with each other. Daeman just smiled, then his claw breaks the long swords and slams into Megaman. Then, Daeman throws his prey to the ground.

"Pretty impressive wouldn't you say?" Asked Daeman as his claw returned to normal.

"Looks like this guy isn't just talk," Said Megaman as he stood up.

"Well then we'll try this!" Said Lan as he slid three battle chips into his PET. "Cannon, High Cannon, M-Cannon! Program advance download!"

Megaman's arms then combined into a single cannon. Daeman just smiled as Megaman fired the program advance. The attack hit Daeman, and cyber smoke filled the area. Megaman waited to see, when the cyber smoke cleared, Daeman is standing right where he was, his body was covered with a blood red aura that quickly dissipated.

"Nothing can penetrate my Blood Aura," Said Daeman as his right claw suddenly became a sword, "Cyber Sword!"

Megaman dodged the attacks made from Daeman. With each attack, the slashes kept coming closer.

"There has to be something I can do," Said Lan as he finally got an idea. "Wait I got it!"

"Hurry Lan!" Said Megaman as he dodged Daeman's stab.

"Try this Megaman!" Said Lan as he slid three more battle chips into the PET. "Cyber sword! Battle Chip in! Download!"

Megaman then received his own Cyber Sword and tired to slash down on Daeman once again. Daeman quickly raised his blade to a defensive style and blocked the attack.

"Nice try, but the attacks are the same," Said Daeman as his cyber sword broke and Megaman sliced off Daeman's right hand. Daeman yelled in pain before he said, "What just happened?"

"Simple, I knew that your cyber sword would easily block another sword attack," Explained Lan as Daeman held where his data was flowing out with his other hand. "So I used three cyber swords instead of one!"

"I must say I'm impressed, but my first was completed. Till we meet again Megaman," Said Daeman as he logged out.

"Lets get Roll back to Maylu," Said Megaman as he got Roll of the wall of Navis.

"Well at least we now know who is the cause of the disappearing net navis," Said Lan as he Roll woke up.

"Megaman what happened?" Asked Roll.

"I'll tell you about it later," Said Megaman, "But right now, I think that you should get back to Maylu."

"See you later then Megaman," Said Roll as she walked towards the exit of the dark part of the net.

"I'm logging you out now Megaman," Said Lan as Megaman logged out.

Meanwhile.

"I'm sorry leader, we weren't able to delete Megaman," Said Sangre as he was on a computer, facing a black shadow.

"You still managed to acquire the first objective yes?" Asked the Shadow.

"I'm transmitting the data now Leader," Said Sangre as he did as he said.

"Excellent, and don't worry about Megaman, he's only a ant waiting to be crushed," Said the Shadow, "You'll get another chance sooner or later."

"I thank you leader," Said Sangre.

Vyser: Well there's the conclusion to chapter one. If you want more, just review and post your navi ideas. And thank you Vulpix1000 for your navi idea. And remember reviewers, if you want your navi on the fiction just tell the name, a quick description (put the color), symbol, Netop, and if they are good or evil. Oh, Sangre means blood in Spanish if you're wondering. Keep reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3: Jester’s Day to Play

Vyser: Nice, thanks for the navis and reviews. I'll be sure to put them in sooner or later. Anyway, I don't own Megaman, or the characters you guys gave me. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3: Jester's Day to Play 

In a dark part of the city we find a darkened figure looking at a computer screen.

"Are you sure you can handle the assignment?" Asked a figure from the computer screen.

"Just give me the target and the fun will begin," Said Dark figure as he printed something from the computer.

"I hope you can do this Jack," Said the figure as the computer went black.

"So this is the target," Said Jack as he left the pitch-black room, with his widely colored PET. Jack had a thin build and had red hair.

It had been a week since Daeman had been defeated, and everything was back to normal. It was Friday and school had just entered its third hour, when suddenly a knock was heard on the door. The teacher quickly answered it and in the frame of the door was a guy about Lan's age, with dark brown hair, brown eyes, wearing mostly gray clothing. On his shirt was a symbol with A '404' overlapping a blue X, with a gray background.

"May I help you?" Asked the teacher as the guy handed the teacher a piece of paper.

"Yeah, my name is Moe Dem," Said Moe, "And I just transferred here."

"Well take a seat then," Said the Teacher as he began teaching again.

After an hour of class, everyone was in the cafeteria getting some lunch. Meanwhile, in the net of the school, two mysterious net navis appear. One that had a jester's cap on, long arms and his suit was mostly red, blue and black. His symbol had a picture of the jester's cap. The second navi had gray armor and had a face that resembled two cameras, on his arms were two cannons and his symbol was just three circles inside of each other.

"Let's get the show started in here," Said the jester's capped navi.

"Remember, Jesterman, we need to delete Megaman," Said the gray navi.

"I don't get why the leader chose to send you here too, Scannerman," Said Jesterman as he began to walk away, "I just need to have some fun, so do what the leader sent you to do."

"Very well," Said Scannerman, as he walked in the opposite direction of Jesterman.

Later, after lunch Lan was getting a drink of water from the nearby fountain. The water was flowing smoothly until; it quickly sprayed Lan in the face. Lan quickly stepped away from the fountain and Megaman was laughing from the PET.

"That's not funny Megaman," Said Lan as Megaman was trying to hide his snickers, "Wonder why the fountain suddenly did that."

"It could probably be just a malfunction," Said Megaman, "Besides, everyone gets sprayed by this school's fountains."

Things were getting weirder and weirder during the rest of the day, near the sports equipment the automatic tennis ball shooters were going much faster than originally programmed and people were getting hit by the tennis balls. Horrible and loud music kept on playing through out the school intercom. And by the last hour of school, the school soda machines kept on firing soda in the halls where people slipped in fell in the soda that burst from the cans.

"This day was weird," Said Maylu as she and Lan were packing their things in their backpacks.

"I'll say," Said Lan.

Some of the students were out of the room, and just as Lan and Maylu were about to leave the door quickly shuts. Everyone behind Lan and Maylu was confused on what just happened. Lan was trying to open the door, but to no use, the door was locked.

"Why won't this thing budge?" Asked Lan as a figure appeared on the screen in front of class.

"You're not going anywhere," Said the figure. "Not until you defeat the opponent inside the network."

"Who exactly are you?" Asked Lan as the figure laughed.

"Jack in, and you'll see," Said the figure as the screen went black.

"Looks like we got no choice Lan," Said Megaman.

"Just be careful in there," Said Lan as he jacked Megaman into the network.

Megaman was in the network, he saw that there were many different kinds of viruses attacking random parts of the network. Megaman turned his hand into the mega buster, but just as he was about blast the viruses, a hand that was covered in red, blue, and black armor grabs Megaman's buster. When Megaman turns his head, he sees the jester like net navi with an extended hand.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Said Jesterman as he laughed a little.

"Who exactly are you?" Asked Megaman as he was trying to break free from Jesterman's hold.

"I'm Jesterman, and I'm here to delete you," Said Jesterman as sparks flew from his torso and raced down his arm, shocking Megaman literally.

"Bamboo Sword battle chip in! Download!" Yelled Lan through the PET, as Megaman's left arm became a green sword.

Megaman quickly slashed down on Jesterman's arm. But Jesterman was fast enough to let go and retract his arm. Megaman then began to charge at Jesterman with the Bamboo Sword.

"Take this!" Yelled Megaman as he slashed towards Jesterman.

"Barrier! Battle chip in! Download!" Yelled a voice as a barrier protected Jesterman. "Fire sword battle chip in! Download!"

Jesterman's left arm soon became a sword that was covered in flames.

"This will even the odds," Said Jesterman as he began to charge.

"Bring it on!" Yelled Megaman as the two navis began to sword fight.

Meanwhile, Scannerman is watching the battle from a distance. He is recording the data shown in the fight.

"Battle level: Rank A. Proceeding to scan memory," Said Scannerman, "Subject moving too fast, contacting Jesterman."

Jesterman was nodding as the two Navis were sword fighting, soon their swords were gone.

"Let's try this Megaman," Said Lan as he slid in many battle chips into his PET, "Mini boomers! Battle chips in! Download!"

Many small blue and green bombs appeared in Megaman's hands. Jesterman quickly extended both of his arms to sides of the cyber net until he grabbed onto secured data.

"I understand," Said Jesterman as Megaman began throwing the mini boomers.

The bombs landed square on Jesterman; cyber smoke filled the area.

"Did we get him?" Asked Megaman.

Suddenly from the smoke, Jesterman is quickly shot from the smoke and charges into Megaman. As soon as Jesterman makes contact, he wraps his arms and legs around Megaman so he can't move.

"Now you're mine," Said Jesterman as electricity began surging from his body and shocked Megaman.

"There has to be something we can do," Said Lan as he was looking through his battle chips.

"I'll send Roll into help," Said Maylu as she jacked in Roll.

Roll just jacked in, and was heading straight for Jesterman, when suddenly a gray blast of light strikes her in the back. Megaman and Roll see that a robotic like navi (Scannerman) with his right arm sticking up with a cannon smoking.

"Great timing Scannerman," Said Jesterman as Megaman was trying to escape. "Oh no you don't!"

Jesterman then sends more electricity into Megaman. Megaman yells in pain while Jesterman laughs.

"Memory scan is complete, you may fulfill first mission," Said Scannerman as he logged out.

"Yeah, more fun!" Laughed Jesterman. Suddenly a static laser blast hits Jesterman, causing him to let go of Megaman. When Jesterman looks to see who shot him, he spots a male navi that looks static, gray hair spiking every which way. He has a blue visor over his eyes. Most of his body is gray. He wears blue gloves and boots. And his symbol is a '404' overlapping a blue X, with a gray background on his chest.

"Who in blazes are you?" Yelled Jesterman as Lan and Maylu were recovering their navis.

"I'm known as Errorman!" Answered Errorman.

In the real world, Lan and Maylu see that Moe was the one who jacked in Errorman.

"Thanks Moe," Said Lan as Moe smiled and pulled out a few battle chips.

"No worries," Said Moe as he slid in the battle chips, "Wood Tower and Aqua Tower! Battle chips in! Download!"

"Wood and Aqua tower!" Yelled Errorman as he slammed his palms onto the cyber ground and a huge wave of water and many wooden spikes erupt from the ground and charge towards Jesterman.

"Nice trick, too bad I'm one step ahead of you!" Yelled Jesterman.

"Fire tower and Electric Breath! Battle chips in! Download!" Yelled a voice as Jesterman slammed his palms onto the ground and fire and electricity surged and rammed into the aqua and wood towers. When the attacks rammed into each other, the data was scrambled.

"Told ya I could handle it," Said Jesterman when suddenly a huge red laser blast passes through the data and gets him in the left leg. "What!"

"Thanks for the distraction," Said Megaman. Jesterman noticed that Megaman's right hand was a red cannon.

"M-cannon I see," Said Jesterman as he was logging out, "Till next time."

Later after everyone was out of the classroom.

"Thanks Moe you really helped us out today," Said Lan.

"You're welcome," Said Moe, "Me and Errorman really got a kick out of it."

"Hey Lan why was Jesterman after Megaman anyway?" Asked Maylu.

"Who knows," Said Megaman, "I want to know what was Scannerman doing."

"Hey I bet you'll find out eventually," Said Errorman from the PET.

Meanwhile, in the same dark room in the beginning of this chapter. We find Jack talking to the same figure on the computer.

"Leader, I almost had him," Said Jack.

"That matters not," Said the figure on the computer. "What does is that we got the data that Scannerman gave us and decoding everything now."

"Cool." Said Jack as the screen went black. (Hey I rhymed)

Vyser: Well that's the third chapter. Tell me what you thought of the chapter, and keep those navis coming. Please keep reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4: The Beast Within

Vyser: I'm back and I've been reading the reviews, with all these navis, well then I have to say a few things. I need you people to be a little more specific on the description and the personality of your navi(s). I don't own Megaman or the navis that you reviewers sent to me. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: The Beast Within 

A week passed since Jesterman and Scannerman made their appearances. Lan and Moe became friends after the incident. Many different incidents involving the new popular mechanical pets were occurring all around town. There were cases where the mechanical pets attacked people and others when the pets stole from the stores that they were being sold from. Like most sane people did, they stayed away from the stores that had the pets in stock, which were most major businesses. We find a guy with yellow eyes and gray hair, wearing a ripped yellow muscle shirt, ripped jean shorts and sandals. His ears looked to like those of a wolf's. He was contacting someone through his gray PET in an alley where no one could see him.

"Well, now what do you think sir?" Asked the gray haired guy. "Is my plan evil or not?"

"I'll admit, at first I didn't think that first your plan was nothing more than something annoying Raioh," Said a voice from the PET as Raioh smiled. "But, it appears that for once you actually thought ahead, and it would close down the major necessary supplies."

"Say what?" Asked Raioh as he scratched his head.

"You're causing chaos by cutting off people from food," Said the voice.

"Oh, anything else you need sir?" Asked Raioh.

"Yes, you are near the one target that defeated Daeman and Jesterman," Said the voice.

"I guess it's my job to deal with him," Said Raioh.

"Yes, you are to lure him to a secure location and do what you best," Said the voice.

"River dance? I don't that will work, I'll just delete the navi," Said Raioh as a sigh came from the PET.

"Just do it!" Said the voice as the voice logged out.

"All right, let's get this right, you ready?" Asked Raioh to his PET.

"Yes," Said a deeper voice from the PET.

Meanwhile, we find Lan in the park sitting down on the nearby bench. Food was scarce because the most successful stores were being over run by those mechanical pets. And the regular food stores were out of food due to the fact that people bought out the stock. Lan's mom decided to go to the nearest town to shop for food. The only thing that Lan had to eat that day was an apple.

"Man, I'm so hungry," Sighed Lan.

"You just have to hold out until your mom gets back," Said Megaman as an email arrived. "Lan, you just got some mail."

"You mind reading it Megaman," Said Lan as Megaman read the email.

"Its from your mom, it says that something's up with the traffic and doesn't know when she'll get back," Said Megaman as Lan just sighed.

"There has to be something to eat," Said Lan as suddenly he noticed a small mechanical dog next to his leg. "Hey there."

Just as Lan pet the mechanical dog, the mechanical dog jumps up on Lan and grabs Lan's bandana with its teeth. Just as Lan is about to grab the dog, it runs away.

"Hey get back here!" Yelled Lan as he began chasing the dog.

"Where'd this sudden burst of energy come from?" Asked Megaman as Lan followed the dog.

"That's my last bandana, if I lose that, mom will have my head," Said Lan as he turned into an alley following the mechanized dog.

Lan kept on chasing the dog; he must have followed the dog for at least an hour. Soon, the dog led Lan into a huge building. As Lan entered the building, the door quickly shut behind him.

"Lan, this doesn't seem right," Said Megaman.

"We'll be out of here fast," Said Lan as he looked around for the mechanical dog.

Suddenly, Lan spots the dog just sitting in the middle of a light, with Lan's bandana in its mouth. Just as Lan grabs back his bandana, light fills the entire room. Then two mechanical arms grab Lan's ankles.

"What's going on?" Yelled Lan as a Net Battle arena appears in front of him.

Suddenly a person with wolf like qualities walks behind the net battle arena, in his right hand he holds a gray PET.

"Who are you?" Asked Lan as the guy just smiled.

"I'm Raioh, jack your net navi into the net and maybe I'll release you if you win," Said Raioh as Lan grabbed his PET.

"You ready Megaman?" Said Lan.

"It looks like we don't have much of a choice," Said Megaman.

"Jack in Megaman! Power up!" Yelled Lan as Megaman was jacked into the net.

When Megaman jacked into the net, he saw a common net navi that was gray and had blue chest armor and yellow shoulder pads.

"This doesn't look too much of a challenge," Said Lan as he slides a battle chip into his PET. "Blaster! Battle Chip in! Download!"

Megaman's right hand suddenly became an upgraded version of his buster. Almost immediately Megaman shot at the regular navi. As the laser hit the navi, Raioh just smiled as cyber smoke filled the area.

"Now Dilgear! Attack with Wolf Crunch!" Yelled Raioh as a blur came rushing out of the smoke and charges into Megaman.

Suddenly, Megaman sees that his left hand has just been bitten into by a werewolf version of the previous net navi, the biting navi had the head of a wolf and had extremely large claws.

"Lan I could use some help here!" Yelled Megaman as Dilgear kept on biting even harder.

"You got it, Elec Circle! Battle chip in! Down load!" Yelled Lan as he slid the battle chip into the PET.

Suddenly, Megaman started to generate electricity and shocked Dilgear causing the wolf navi to let go.

"That's not going to stop us, Lunar Roar! Battle Chip in!" Yelled Raioh as he slid a battle chip in this PET.

Dilgear then began to breathe in, and suddenly with a loud roar a huge purple blast of light is shot from his mouth. The blast is larger than Megaman.

"Barrier! Battle chip in and download!" Yelled Lan as a small barrier quickly shields Megaman from the Lunar Roar attack.

"That's it! Wolf Claw! Battle chip in! Download!" Yelled Raioh as he slid the next battle chip into the PET.

Dilgear's claws suddenly grew and glowed a bright gray as the wolf navi charged at Megaman.

"I'm getting tired of this, Fighter Sword! Battle chip in! Download!" Yelled Lan, as Megaman's right hand became a sword.

The two Navis charged, as soon as they did past each other it seemed as if time had stopped. Megaman then falls on to one knee his left shoulder is damaged. Just as Dilgear turns around, his entire right arm has been damaged severely damaged, and he was logged out immediately.

"I can't believe it, Dilgear lost," Said Raioh as he released Lan from his shackles.

"All right, talk! Who set you up to this and why are they after us?" Asked Lan as Raioh just smiled.

"If I told you, then it would be a surprise now would it?" Asked Raioh as he threw what a appeared to an orb, to the ground and smoke quickly escaped from it. When the smoke cleared Raioh disappeared.

Soon, Lan left the building. As soon as he was half way home, he got an email that the mechanical pets stopped malfunctioning and the stores would soon be open. Then he got an email from his mom that she would be home soon.

"Hey Megaman," Said Lan.

"What's up Lan?" Asked Megaman from the PET.

"Why do suppose Raioh was after us?" Asked Lan.

"Well, we did defeat many evil organizations in the past, so it's possible that someone hired him," Said Megaman.

"There has to be another purpose," Said Lan as he just shrugged. "Oh well, we can think about that later, right now, I really need to get something to eat."

"What is eating at the top of your favorite things to do list?" Asked Megaman.

"Of course not, Net battling and sleeping are at the top," Said Lan as the two laughed together.

Vyser: Well, there's the next chapter. I'd like to thank ProtoNeiko for Dilgear and Raioh. And to the rest of you reviewers, keep up the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5: Crystals and Recruitment

Vyser: Okay, I must say that this fiction must be really popular. So, here's the next chapter I don't own Megaman or the navis that you reviewers submitted. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Crystals and Recruitment 

It had been a few weeks since Raioh used Dilgear to try and delete Megaman. Unsuccessfully of course, Lan and Megaman were on net (on a school night) practicing Net Battling at the net coliseum. Unknown to the Netop and navi, that two different navis were watching them battle from two different parts of the coliseum. One of the Navis is a female almost covered with crystal from head to toe, with long blonde hair. On the sides of her helmet are her symbols that have crystals in front of a black background.

"I can't believe that our comrades failed in defeating this navi," Said the Crystal navi as a screen with a girl with long straight blonde hair and blue eyes on the screen appears. "What should we do Tiffany?"

"Crystal, the master did say to delete him, but maybe there's a better way to do so," Said Tiffany as Crystal turned towards the screen.

"And that would be?" Asked Crystal as Tiffany just smiled.

"We should invite him to the Dark Coliseum," Said Tiffany.

"Even though it has yet to be completed," Said Crystal. "Oh, now I get it."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Net battle Coliseum, we find a red armored navi with long blonde hair with a symbol that has a yellow Z on it, watching as Megaman continues to battle the opposing net navi.

"Andrew, it looks like I found our next new agent," Said the Red navi as a screen appeared next to him with a guy with spiky black hair with a red headband that has the same symbol of his Navi.

"I think you're right Zero," Said Andrew. "And you've been watching them for a while now, so they must be ready."

"Your orders?" Asked Zero.

"Keep your eye on him, if anything happens," Said Andrew. "Call me."

"Understood," Said Zero as he continued to watch Megaman's battle.

Megaman was using his Cyber sword against the navi he was facing, once the sword was slashed the navi was defeated.

"Lan, shouldn't you get started on your homework now?" Asked Megaman as he wiped his forehead.

"Okay, okay," Said Lan. "But first could you check the Coliseum Standings before we leave?"

"All right, but while I'm doing this, you better start your homework," Said Megaman as his cyber sword disappeared.

Megaman headed to the main hall that had the standings of all navis that were competing in the battles. It posted the overall wins, losses, and draws. As Megaman was checking his standings, he's approached by a female navi covered by crystals.

"You're Megaman, right?" Asked Crystal as Megaman turned towards her.

"Yes, but who are you?" Asked Megaman.

"My name's Crystal," Said Crystal. "I represent a new coliseum being built, and I'm scouting for competitors to join in our first competition. I saw your battles and thought that you would be perfect for an exhibition match to get our coliseum the credentials it needs. So what do you say?"

"Well, I need to ask Lan," Said Megaman as he contacted Lan.

"Yeah Megaman?" Asked Lan as he was looking through his book, where actually he was reading a comic book.

"There's this navi here who is inviting us to a new coliseum," Said Megaman as Lan turned away from his comic book.

"Really, maybe we should check it out," Said Lan with a smile.

"What about your homework?" Asked Megaman as Lan sighed.

"I'll finish it when we're done," Said Lan, "Come on Megaman, let's check it out."

"Fine. Okay Crystal, we'll be in your exhibition match," Said Megaman.

"Thank you, I've set up a link outside this coliseum to our coliseum," Said Crystal as she left, "See you soon."

Megaman soon followed Crystal. However, Megaman himself was being followed by Zero who had been listening to Megaman and Crystal's conversation.

"I don't like this," Said Zero as he followed at a distance from Megaman.

Megaman entered the link, and when he exited he was in section of the Net that for some reason looked very familiar. In front of Megaman was a huge Coliseum that looked like the one where Megaman just was, only in front of the entrance were statues of Net Navis that were different that from what Megaman had seen before. As Megaman entered the coliseum, Zero quickly follows Megaman as he enters the arena. At the arena Megaman spots Crystal standing in the middle of the arena, Zero is hiding in the arena, while Megaman approaches Crystal.

"So where's the opponent?" Asked Lan through the PET.

"You're looking at her," Said a voice, Lan and Megaman figured that must have been Crystal's Netop.

"Let's get this battle started," Said Crystal as she snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, a huge barrier enveloped the entire arena.

"What's this?" Asked Megaman.

"It's called an jack out fire wall," Said Crystal, "It can block certain Navi signatures from jacking out."

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Lan, as he looked through his battle chips quickly.

"To do what my comrades could not, delete you!" Yelled Crystal as she clapped her hands and many crystals appear around her. "Crystal Storm!"

The hundreds of crystals are quickly shot at Megaman.

"Barrier! Battle Chip in, Download!" Said Lan as a barrier was quickly activated and blocks most of the crystals.

Suddenly, the barrier was broken. The rest of the crystals struck Megaman seriously damaging him. Megaman was quickly sent to the ground, suddenly the ground beneath him started glowing white.

"Crystal spikes!" Yelled Crystal as she slammed her hand into the ground.

"Air Shoes! Battle Chip in, Download!" Yelled Lan as Megaman quickly got a burst of air from his shoes allowing him to quickly dodge the spikes. "Nice try!"

As soon as Megaman landed, many spikes rise from the ground where Megaman is, and skewer him through the arms and legs.

"Crystal's attack is homing," Said a voice. "Crystal Saber, battle chip in, Download!"

Suddenly, Crystal's right hand became a sword with crystals spiking out every which way. Crystal then charges, then jumps into the air with her sword pointing downwards towards Megaman.

"Now to finish this!" Yelled Crystal as Megaman tried to struggle to get free.

"I can't get free!" Yelled Megaman as Lan was thinking on what to do.

Just as Crystal was about to stab Megaman, a red blur quickly rushes in front of Crystal and sends Crystal flying backwards. When Megaman looks at what just happened, he sees a navi with red armor and long blonde hair, his right hand a sword with what looks like it has a Z within the blade. Quickly the Navi slashes the crystals and Megaman is freed.

"Who are you?" Asked Megaman.

"The name's Zero," Said Zero as the two saw Crystal standing up.

"How dare you interrupt our battle," Said Crystal as she slammed her left hand onto the ground and suddenly crystal spikes appear and skewer Zero in the exact same way Megaman was.

"Show her what you got Megaman," Said Zero as Megaman nodded.

"You heard him Lan," Said Megaman.

"You got it! Recovery 150! Battle chip in, Download!" Said Lan as Megaman's data wounds were healed. "Now let's try something that we haven't used in a while. Double Soul! Guts Soul!"

Suddenly, a bright light surrounds Megaman. When the light goes down, Megaman's armor is now yellow and red, his fists have huge yellow gauntlets, his boots were now yellow, and his helmet had a gray visor right above the eyes.

"What's this?" Yelled Crystal as she stared at Megaman's new form. "So you changed your costume, big deal, I'll still win this! Crystal Storm!"

Crystal then shot hundreds more crystals at Megaman as she did in the beginning of the battle.

"Shock wave!" Yelled Megaman as he slammed his fist into the ground and a huge shock wave is sent into the crystals destroying them all.

"No way!" Yelled a voice (Tiffany). "This'll help, Crystal Shield! Battle Chip in, Download!"

Suddenly a huge crystal shield appears before Crystal; huge spikes then appear all over it.

"Crystal Storm!" Yelled Crystal, as the huge spikes on the shield are shot out and head directly towards Megaman. "If you dodge, then your new friend will face the attack."

"Not really," Said Zero as he was off of the crystals and standing on the sidelines. "Give her your best!"

"You got it! Gold Fist! Battle Chip in, Download!" Yelled Lan as Megaman's fist suddenly glowed gold. "Dodge and punch Megaman!"

"Right!" Yelled Megaman as he dodged the spikes with ease and quickly made his way over to the shield. "Gold Fist!"

As soon as Megaman's fist pierces the crystal shield, the shield cracks then shatters into a million pieces and all of them were sent flying directly into Crystal. As the crystals slammed into Crystal, the female navi's body turned into the logging out sign, signifying that Crystal was logged out. As soon as Crystal was gone the barrier was gone and Megaman returned to his normal state. Zero approaches Megaman.

"I guess I was right about you," Said Zero.

"So what do you want?" Asked Lan.

"I've been watching your previous battles, read all about you facing all the net mafias," Said Zero, "I represent an organization that is determined to keep the peace of the Net."

"Then where were you when WWW and Grave were in affect?" Asked Megaman as Zero just looked embarrassed.

"Look, we were going to do things about them, but you stepped into the light," Said Zero. "So we decided to see what you were made of, and your victory today proves our point."

"You got any identification to back you up?" Asked Megaman as Zero held out his hand and a small diamond shaped badge appears with the letters NPA.

"I'm Zero, level S Hunter of the Net Protection Administration," Said Zero as his badge disappeared. "And I am here to recruit you Megaman and Lan to join our organization."

Vyser: Well, now that was good. Took me longer to write this chapter, hope you enjoy it. Read, review, and keep reading, from the next chapter things get more interesting!


	6. Chapter 6: The Delta Brothers

Vyser: Well now, I updated this story, I don't own Megaman or the navis/characters that you reviewers submitted. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6: The Delta Brothers 

"So is your netop going to agree?" Asked Zero as a screen appeared next to Megaman with Lan on the screen. "Ah, you must be the netop, so do you wish to join the NPA?"

"Sounds like fun," Said Lan, "What do you think Megaman?"

"This seems to be a great opportunity," Said Megaman as a screen with a guy with black hair with a red bandana with Z on it.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Andrew Vaccne," Said Andrew, "I'm Zero's Netop, and I congratulate you choosing to join our organization."

"Thanks," Said Lan.

"But, nothing comes with out earning it," Said Andrew, "So I'll send you an e-mail of where you'll have to battle to enter."

"I suggest that you prepare yourself and your best battle chips," Said Zero just before he logged out.

"Log out Megaman," Said Lan as Megaman did so.

Unknown to the two navis they were being spied by another male navi with silver armor that was shaped like a dragon. On the navi's back was a pair of silver dragon wings, he had a small dragon tale, his emblem looked like the head of a silver dragon in front of a black background.

"So, this is the new operative that the NPA has recruited," Said the navi as a screen appeared with a guy with silver hair and dark eyes. "What's your opinion Zeek?"

"Seeing as how they defeated the previous organizations Dragoon," Said Zeek as Dragoon was nodding, "They must be impressive."

"Well, we'll see how they'll do in the initiation," Said Dragoon before he jacked out.

The next morning came when the email was received. Attached to the email was a digital train pass that he could trade in for the way to the NPA Headquarters and he had to be at the headquarters before noon. The day was Saturday, so Lan could easily go the head quarters. Unfortunately, Lan overslept once again, but by some miracle managed to get to the train station before 11:00. When Lan got on the train to the NPA Headquarters, there was only one other person on the train. The guy looked to be 19, he had silver hair, was wearing a black T-shirt under a silver vest, black pants, and black/silver shoes. On his vest was an emblem looked like the head of a silver dragon in front of a black background.

"Well we're on our way," Said Lan to Megaman as the train left the station.

"I wonder what the initiation process is like?" Asked Megaman as the silver hair guy was looking at Lan.

"It's probably going to be a virus fight," Said Lan as the silver hair man shook his head.

"That's what they all think," Whispered the silver hair man to him self.

Soon the train reached its destination, as soon as the doors opened Lan exited. After Lan exited, the silver hair guy left the train as well. When Lan exited the train, he was surprised to see a very high tech base with a touch of style. There were plants, a fountain, a small place where people could relax and watch TV, and a restaurant. Many other people with different features were doing many different things and enjoying the facilities. As Lan is gazing around the head quarters, Andrew approached Lan.

"Lan, it's a pleasure to meet you in person," Said Andrew as he extended his hand to Lan.

"I could say the same," Said Lan after he shook Andrew's hand. "So where do I take my test?"

"As soon as Zeek gets here, I'll lead you to the test area," Said Andrew as the silver hair guy approached the two Netops. "Ah, Zeek, it's nice to see you."

"It's been too long since we last fought together," Said Zeek as he turned his attention to Lan. "Its you."

"You're the guy on the train," Said Lan.

"Well, lets get this initiation on," Said Zeek as he began to walk towards into the base with Andrew and Lan following.

Soon, Zeek led Lan and Andrew to a Net Battle arena. On the other side of the arena were three guys, each with a different appearance. The short one looked to be near Lan's age with hazel eyes. He was wearing a white bandana to cover his chestnut hair, baggy and faded blue jeans, and a white tank top. The one that was a little taller had buzzed blonde hair with teal eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, baggy blue jeans, and black boots. The third and tallest one had dark brown hair, with same color hair. He was wearing an army tank top with camouflage jeans with knee high combat boots.

"Lan, meet your opponents," Said Andrew as he pointed towards the small guy first, "Meet JR."

"Nice to meet you," Said JR as he pulled out a gold and silver PET.

"Donathan," Said Andrew as he point to the second guy.

"I wish you luck in our battle," Said Donathan as he pulled out a greenish-gray PET.

"And last but not least, Chad," Said Andrew as he pointed towards the military guy.

"Let us have a great battle," Said Chad as he pulled out a black PET.

"You mean I have to face these guys?" Asked Lan, as Zeek laughed a little.

"Yes, but not one on one, you have to face them all at once," Said Zeek. "The match begins now!"

"Jack in Harddrive! Power up!" Said JR as he jacked in his net navi.

"Jack in Spectre! Power up!" Said Donathan as he jacked in his navi.

"Jack in Breaker! Power up!" Said Chad as he jacked in his navi.

"Three against one huh, sounds good. Jack in, Megaman! Power up!" Said Lan as he jacked in Megaman.

When Megaman was in the net battle arena, he saw three different net navis. The first one looked like Metal man, except his armor was gold and silver. Gold for the torso and helmet, and silver on the arms and legs. On his back is what appears to be a car battery, with wires connecting to the helmet, gauntlets, and leg bracers. His emblem on his chest was a sword covered with a lightning bolt.

"I'm Harddrive," Said Harddrive the gold and silver navi.

The next navi looked like Megaman only with greenish-gray armor and no hair coming from his helmet. His emblem on his chest was a cartoon ghost against a black background.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Spectre," Said Spectre.

The final navi was even bigger than that of the Harddrive, a huge black poncho that only exposed his silver armor on his arms and brown boots covered covering his torso. His helmet was a knight's helmet that had his emblem on the front top part, which was a vertical battle-axe with two lightning bolts crossing it diagonally. On his back was a huge battle-axe held by a strap.

"Breaker," Said Breaker.

"Pleasure to meet you I'm Megaman," Said Megaman as a silver navi with armor that was shaped like a dragon.

"My name is Dragoon, I'll be judge for this battle," Said Dragoon as he raised his right arm in the air. "Begin!"

"Let's start things off with this," Said JR as he slid a battle chip in. "Thunder Sword, Battle chip in down load!"

Suddenly, Harddrive's right hand became a yellow sword with a lightning bolt insignia on the blade.

"Take this Megaman!" Yelled Harddrive as he ran straight towards Megaman with his new weapon.

"Here you go Megaman. Fighter sword battle chip in! Download!" Said Lan as Megaman's right hand became a red sword and charged back at Harddrive.

The two Navis' blades clashed with each other. Both seemed to be evenly matched, then suddenly Harddrive smiled.

"Now Spectre!" Yelled Harddrive.

"Ghost Homing Bomb! Battle Chip in, download!" Said Donathan as he slid the battle chip in and suddenly in Spectre's hands appeared a green bomb that had a ghost face on it.

"Take this!" Said Spectre as he threw the bomb towards Megaman.

"You're facing three enemies not just one," Said JR as Harddrive jumped before the bomb reached Megaman and exploded.

"Megaman!" Yelled Lan as smoke filled the battle arena.

"Nice try Lan, but we three when we battle are invincible," Said Donathan.

"Guys, don't celebrate just yet," Said Chad as Lan slid in a battle chip.

"Spreader! Battle chip in, download!" Said Lan as suddenly many blue laser blasts shoot from the cyber smoke and getting Harddrive, Spectre, and Breaker at once. The smoke cleared, Megaman was standing there with the blaster for the spreader chip pointed towards the three navis. "We don't give up so easily."

"I'll fix this, Harddrive! Recharge!" Said JR as Harddrive started to spark and recharge himself and his two fellow navis.

"I'll handle this guy," Said Chad as he slid a battle chip into his PET. "Gaia Battle Axe! Battle chip in, download!"

Suddenly, Breaker's axe appeared in his hands and grew larger. Spectre and Harddrive jumped backwards as Breaker twisted his body and swung his axe towards Megaman.

"Gaia Battle Axe!" Yelled Breaker as Dragoon jumped out of the way and is about to slam into Megaman.

Just as the axe was about to get Megaman, Megaman disappeared just as the axe passed where he was. Breaker stopped his attack, and everyone was looking for Megaman. Dragoon was surprised what he saw next. Megaman was on the blade of the axe, Breaker, Harddrive, and Spectre then saw that Megaman was running down the axe.

"Here you go Megaman! Bamboo Sword! Download!" Said Lan, as Megaman's right hand became a green sword.

"Take this!" Yelled Megaman as he jumped and began to thrust his sword towards Breaker.

Just as the bamboo sword was about to slash Breaker, Harddrive quickly thrusts his sword to block Megaman's sword. But, Megaman quickly raised his blade and slashed Harddrive right arm.

"Harddrive!" Yelled Spectre and Breaker as Harddrive was logged out.

"Sorry guys," Said JR as he put away his PET.

"No worries," Said Chad as he smiled, "We'll still win this!"

"No one defeats one of us," Said Donathan, "And wins the battle!"

"Oh yeah, well I've got a trick," Said Lan, "Take this! Search soul!"

Suddenly, a bright white light surrounded Megaman. Breaker and Spectre covered their eyes. When the light died down, Megaman's armor became camouflage green, his right hand became a sniper gun, while his helmet had a scanner over his left eye.

"What the!" Said Donathan.

"Search blast!" Said Megaman as he quickly blasted Spectre with his sniper gun.

As the blasts were finished, Spectre logged out. Breaker suddenly got an angered look in his eyes.

"Prepare to lose!" Yelled Breaker as he held his axe with one hand and began to charge.

"Get him!" Yelled Chad.

"Chad don't do that!" Said JR, but Chad wasn't listening.

"Megaman, let's get finish this!" Said Lan as he slid three battle chips into the PET. "Cannon, High Cannon, Mega Cannon! Program advance!"

Suddenly, Megaman raised his arms into the air. Light covered his hands, when the light died down; Megaman quickly lowered his new weapon towards Breaker.

"Zeta Cannon! Fire!" Yelled Megaman as he fired the huge blast of energy straight towards Breaker.

Breaker quickly raised his axe right in front of him; the axe took the blast of the Zeta Cannon. But, suddenly, Breaker's axe began to crack.

"Log out Breaker!" Yelled Chad as he jacked out Breaker.

"Winner! Lan and Megaman!" Said Zeek and Dragoon.

"Great job Megaman," Said Lan as Megaman returned to his normal state.

"That was a great battle," Said JR.

"You've got great potential," Said Donathan.

"I can see why Andrew spotted you," Said Chad.

Andrew and Zeek then approach Lan, in Zeek's hand is a badge, meanwhile in the cyber world, Dragoon is handing Megaman a cyber badge.

"Well, Andrew was right," Said Zeek as he handed Lan the badge, "Welcome to the NPA, agent Lan."

"All right, Megaman is this the coolest or what?" Asked Lan as he jacked Megaman out and Zeek jacked out Dragoon.

"Remember, you've got a responsibility," Said Andrew, "So we may have to call on you."

"Don't get cocky," Said Chad.

"So good luck," Said Donathan.

"And never give up," Said JR.

"Thanks guys," Said Lan.

Meanwhile, some dark place somewhere else we find Sangre, Jack, Raioh and Tiffany standing in front of a dark figure.

"So our spies indicate that Lan and Megaman now became agents of the NPA," Said Sangre.

"So what are we supposed to do now, leader?" Asked Raioh as he scratched his head.

"I have the perfect idea," Said the dark figure. "But, we'll require a few things before we can accomplish this task."

Vyser: Well, now what did you think of this chapter? What is the leader's plan? And when will I update again for this story? Keep up the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7: The Musical Stage is Set

Vyser: Hey, I'm back. I apologize for taking so long to update this story. Any way, I don't own Megaman or the navis and Netop that you reviewers created. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: The Musical Stage is Set. 

It had been less then a month since Lan and Megaman were accepted into the NPA. Lan was a little disappointed about some of the missions he had to accept. He had to delete some mediocre viruses. We find Lan and Megaman wrapping up a mission at a local music store. New age music was playing through speakers.

"Man, why do we get the small fry missions," Sighed Lan as he jacked Megaman out. "I thought that joining the NPA would get to find out about who sent Raioh guy and Crystal to delete you."

"I agree that we should try to find out who they are," Said Megaman. "But as members of the NPA we have to protect the net first."

"I hate it when you hit me with those technicalities," Said Lan as he looked at some of the CDs that were in the store. "I wonder if what they got here any way?"

Meanwhile, a man wearing a black tuxedo that looked like a musician's tuxedo with black hair, held up his PET, which was attached to a violin, to a nearby jack in port outside the same music store.

"Its time that this store had real music," Said the musician as he jacked in his net navi.

All of a sudden, instead of new age music being played it was replaced with classical music. Everyone was confused on what happened.

"That's odd," Said Lan. "What changed the music?"

Before Megaman could even answer, the music was turned way to loud! Everyone in the store covered their ears so that they wouldn't get damaged. The music just got louder, Lan trying to not hear the music pulled down his bandana over his ears. But that didn't do anything.

"Lan! Jack me in!" Yelled Megaman but the music was too loud.

"What? I can't hear you Megaman! I'll jack you in!" Yelled Lan as he sent Megaman into the net.

As soon as Megaman was in the net he saw the culprit messing with the music player and speaker programs. It was a Navi without a helmet and had grayish white hair wrapped in a ponytail. The navi's armor looked like the tuxedo of a professional classical musician. On the navi's back was his symbol; it was a violin with a black curtain that had a skull on it covering the lower part of the violin. In the navi's hands were what appeared to be a violin and a bow.

"Hey! Are you the one whose doing this?" Yelled Megaman as the musician navi turned towards Megaman.

"Yes, I am the one who brought culture to these music impaired humans," Said the musician Navi, as Megaman's right hand became the mega buster. "This is real music, not like that trash those humans in the store listen to."

"So who exactly are you?" Asked Megaman as he pointed his mega buster towards the musician navi. "As a NPA operative navi, I order you to stop this right now!"

"My name is Violman, and unfortunately for you the show must go on!" Yelled Violman as he raised his bow and put his violin to his chin. "If you get in my way then prepare to be deleted."

"We'll see, Mega buster!" Yelled Megaman as he shot at Violman.

Violman began playing some notes from his violin, suddenly musical notes appeared before him and shot towards the buster's shots. When the attacks collided, cyber smoke filled the area. When the smoke cleared both navis were still standing in the exact same places they were before.

"Is that all you've got?" Asked Violman as he put his violin on his left arm and held his bow as if it were a sword. "You're weak!"

Violman charged at Megaman, his bow was like a sword. Megaman kept on dodging each slash that Violman had been the owner of.

"Lan, I could use a battle chip here!" Yelled Megaman as Violman laughed and continued to slash at Megaman.

"Your Netop can't hear you right now, remember?" Asked Violman as he kicked Megaman in the stomach and sent Megaman to the ground. "Prepare for deletion."

Meanwhile in the music store, everyone was covering his or her ears. Lan felt that Megaman was in trouble, then Lan spotted some head phones and put them over his ears and plugged them into his PET where he could hear Megaman say he needed battle chips.

"Here you go Megaman! Volcano Battle chip in download!" Yelled Lan as he slid the battle chip into the PET.

Just as Violman was about to stab Megaman, Megaman's left hand became like a volcano and Megaman quickly blasted Violman. Violman was sent flying into the air.

"The show will go on!" Yelled Violman before he was logged out.

"Thanks Lan," Said Megaman as he was fixing the speaker and music player programs.

"No problem," Replied Lan as he jacked out Megaman. "We should probably tell Zeek this shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, we should," Said Megaman as Lan left the music store.

Outside the music store, there was the musician talking through his PET.

"Please sir, I apologize, I didn't know that was Lan and Megaman," Said the musician guy. "Give me another chance!"

"Relax, Mr. Con Ductor, you've done well so far. Now I think it's time we make sure that the NPA isn't on our real plan's tail," Said a voice from Con's PET. "I'm relaying your next target, and feel free to tell the NPA about this new plan of attack."

"Yes sir!" Said Con as he closed the link.

An hour passed, Lan was on the phone talking with Zeek about what had happened.

"I see, very good Lan," Said Zeek.

"So will I be getting a more important assignments now?" Asked Lan.

"Yes, we've received word that another place with popular music will be attacked and you will be going there," Replied Zeek.

"How'd you know that?" Asked Lan.

"We were given a message," Answered Zeek. "Anyway, the target is the Age Music festival."

"Whoa, you mean the fair that has the old, present and future music displayed?" Asked Lan. "I heard that going to be one of the best music theme events of the year."

"Yes you and another operative are going," Said Zeek as Lan looked a little shocked.

"But aren't the tickets a little over priced?" Asked Lan as Zeek laughed a little.

"Relax, we've already got it covered. Tomorrow you'll receive two tickets, take a friend if you like, just don't get sidetracked," Said Zeek. "Check your mailbox tomorrow. Good day Lan."

"Cool we get to Age Music festival!" Said Lan as he hanged the phone up.

"Zeek was generous to give us two tickets," Said Megaman from the PET. "So who you going to invite?"

"Well, maybe Maylu would like to go," Said Lan as he scratched his head. "Megaman you mind sending an e-mail for me?"

"Sure I'll send it, but shouldn't you wait till you get the tickets first?" Asked Megaman as Lan sighed.

Meanwhile, in the far town where the Age Music Festival is going to be held, we find the workers setting up the stages. Amongst the workers, we find Mr. Con Ductor wearing the same uniform as the workers.

"_Soon my plan we'll work, and classical will be the always true music,_" Thought Con as he jacked in Violman. "You know what to do Violman."

"It'll be my pleasure," Said Violman as he walked in the cyber net of the stage.

Vyser: Well, I hope that you reviewers enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for not updating, exams really suck, any way, tell what you think about this chapter. I'll update later if a get a few reviews!


	8. Chapter 8: Music, Water, and the Devil

Vyser: Okay, I'm back on track with this story, so now I don't own Megaman or the characters or navis that you reviewers submitted. Enjoy.

Chapter 8: Music, Water, and the Devil 

Mr. Ductor was setting up a sound proof case so that he wouldn't be affected by the music trap he was planning for the music festival. As Con was making the finishing touches on his music barrier by putting up a tent, his PET went off.

"Yeah?" Asked Con as he was wiping off some sweat from his head.

"Mr. Ductor, I've a request that you must do," Said a voice from the PET.

"And that would what leader?" Asked Con with a confused look on his face.

"I've already sent two other agents to join you," Answered the Leader. "Now, listen, one is an experienced member while the other is a new member."

"I can handle anything that happens," Said Con with a smug look on his face.

"Really, so you losing to Megaman yesterday was just a fluke?" Asked the Leader as Con just looked embarrassed.

"Alright, who are they and when are they coming?" Asked Con as the PET communication was turned off. "Leader?"

"We're here and this is who we are," Answered a Male voice from behind Con.

Quickly, Con turned around and saw Sangre along with a guy who looked to be 18 years old with blue hair and wearing blue and black clothing, on the chest of this guy's shirt was a tidal wave symbol. Sangre was wearing red and gray clothing.

"Mr. Con Ductor, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Sangre," Introduced as he shook Con's hand. "And this guy is Kane."

"Let's cause some destruction," Said Kane as he crossed his arms. "So when is this festival going to begin?"

"It opens today at 9 a.m.," Answered Con as Kane got mad.

"Why did we have to come at 5 in the morning?" Gruffly asked Kane.

"Cause we have to finish our little scheme," Answered Sangre. "So lets get to work."

The time was 7:45 a.m. Lan had met Maylu at the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive. The bus that was sent had arrived and the two left for the festival. The drive over was boring and took almost over an hour. But, soon the bus arrived at its destination.

"So Lan, you never told me how you got the tickets?" Asked Maylu as she followed Lan off the bus.

"I've got my ways," Replied Lan with a smile.

"Well now, I didn't expect to see you two here," Said a familiar voice as Lan and Maylu turned to see Moe standing next to them grinning.

"Moe? What are you doing here?" Asked Maylu.

"My dad is the head of the committee for the festival," Answered Moe. "You guys want to come in early? I can get us in."

"Thanks Moe, sure but I've got these tickets," Said Lan as Moe took the tickets. "Hey."

"Wow, how'd you get these?" Asked Moe as he observed the tickets. "These are VIP tickets."

"As I said before, I have my ways," Replied Lan as he took back the tickets.

"Well, we've got 15 minutes before the festival is open," Said Maylu as she check her PET for the time. "What do guys want to do?"

"We might as well go inside," Said Lan as he and Maylu followed Moe inside the festival.

"Hey guys, we can jack in our navis into the festival net," Said Moe as he jacked in Errorman.

"Sure, why not," Said Lan as he Jacked in Megaman and Maylu jacked Roll into the net.

Inside the net, we find Daeman, Violman and a light blue armored navi that had fins jetting from his shoulders, his calves, and on his elbows. His helmet had fins, on his chest was a symbol of a tidal wave. The three navis were messing with some data that was connected with the music sound level and the type of music that was going to be played.

"Tidalman use the classical music files, not the rap music files," Said Violman as Tidalman was messing with the music files.

"Rap is much better then the fossilized classical music," Replied Tidalman who stopped his work.

"Quiet! We've got work to do," Said Daeman as Violman and Tidalman went back to work. "Besides, rock n' roll is the best music of all time."

As the three navis were arguing on which music, Megaman, Roll, and Errorman appeared into the net. Daeman noticed the three navis and quickly pushed Violman and Tidalman behind a wall of data so that they couldn't be seen.

"What are you doing Daeman!" Asked Violman and Tidalman as Daeman looked from behind the data.

"Silence you fools, Megaman is here," Replied Daeman as Tidalman looked confused and looked to see what the fuss was all about.

"That's the mighty Megaman I've heard," Questioned Tidalman as he turned his back. "Not really impressive if you ask me."

"He managed to beat the two of us," Said Violman as he gestured to Daeman.

"Violman, inform your netop," Commanded Daeman as Violman began to send the message. "Now we need to set up a trap."

"I wonder if one of those other two navis are part of the NPA?" Asked Tidalman as he watched the three navis talking to each other.

"I doubt the girl navi is, I was the one who captured her a while back," Answered Daeman. "And according to Jesterman, that other navi is known as Errorman, is also a civilian navi. But that doesn't mean that we can't have fun deleting them."

"Okay our Netops know that Megaman and his Netop are here," Added on Violman as Daeman held up an orb of data. "What's that?"

"Thanks to Scannerman, we now have a back up power, I was told to give it to you Violman," Answered Daeman as he transferred the data to Violman. "Use it as a last resort."

"Enough of this talking, the festival is beginning," Said Tidalman. "We need a plan now."

Sure enough, the festival was open and many people enter the festival grounds and were listening to music that had been set up at many stands. Many Net navis were also in the net. Lan as listening to some music that was played during the 70's when suddenly a message was brought over the intercom.

"Will Lan Hikari please report to the center of the festival, someone is waiting for you," Said the intercom voice as Lan looked a little disappointed.

"Just when I was getting to like the music," Said Lan as he jacked out Megaman. "I wonder who called me."

"It could be the NPA agent we're supposed to meet," Said Megaman from the PET as Lan made his way to the center of the festival.

"You see anything while you were in the net?" Asked Lan as he entered the center of the festival.

"Well the music was good," Answered Megaman with confusion in his voice. "But then I thought I saw Daeman in the net."

"Then we'll have to be careful," Said Lan as he sat down in a seat.

Then all of a sudden, a girl with shoulder length brown hair with bluish white tips. The girl was wearing medium sized glasses with no rims around the glasses, a tight elbow length black shirt with a symbol of a white bell in the middle. As well as a bluish white tight skirt that went down halfway down her thighs, with tight black shorts that went down to her knees. She was also wearing bluish white socks with black tennishoes.

"You must be Lan," Said the girl as Lan stood up.

"Yeah and you must the NPA agent," Said Lan.

"Yes, I'm Lynn Neko," Introduced Lynn. "I have sent my navi, Hybrid, into the net and she has told me that viruses have made their way into the system, but they were taken out by Hybrid."

Just as Lan was about to talk back, all the music in the festival was changed to classical music. People were complaining that their favorite music was replaced with the classical music. The only people who were unaffected were those who were listening to classical already.

"Uh oh, I think I know where this is heading," Said Lan as he quickly got an e-mail.

"Lan! It's a message from Maylu!" Said Megaman as he read the mail. "She says that Roll and Errorman are fighting off viruses in the net!"

"Got rid of all the viruses eh?" Asked Lan as Lynn scratched the back of her head.

"No one's perfect," Replied Lynn as she took out her PET. "Let's just help take out the viruses."

Lan and Lynn quickly jacked in their net navis. When Megaman was in the net he saw a female net navi with a purple body suit, on her helmet were bluish white cat ears along with a yellow visor. She also had a light yellow vest, light yellow gloves and light yellow boots. On her chest was a symbol with a white blue cat bell. And she also had a bluish white tail.

"Hello Megaman, I'm Hybrid," Introduced Hybrid.

"Too bad we couldn't meet under better conditions," Said Megaman as his right hand turned into the Mega buster.

"Let's get started then," Said Hybrid as her right hand turned into a sword.

After defeating many musical theme viruses, Megaman and Hybrid met up with Roll and Errorman. And then after the viruses were defeated the music still wasn't fixed.

"Guys try to find the music control," Said Lan through the PET.

"Well shouldn't Moe know where it is?" Asked Maylu.

"You would think that, but unfortunately I don't know," Replied Moe as everyone sweat dropped.

"Well that's typical," Remarked Errorman.

"Maybe we should split up and try to find the control," Suggested Hybrid.

"Good idea," Said Lynn.

There where three different ways that might lead to the music program in the net, Megaman took the main route, Errorman took the route to the right and Roll and Hybrid took the left. Unknown to them, Daeman, Violman, and Tidalman were watching the navis spilt up from an upper layer in the net.

"Just according to plan," Said Tidalman.

"Now, just to determine who faces who," Said Violman.

"I call dibs on Megaman," Said Daeman as he jumped from the upper layer.

"Hey! I want revenge too you know!" Yelled Violman as Tidalman sighed.

"I call the girl navis," Said Tidalman as he also jumped from the upper layer.

"Sure, I'm always the odd navi out," Sighed Violman as he jumped from upper layer last.

Megaman was walking through the net, his buster ready in case of any thing wrong.

"I don't get it Lan," Said Megaman as he continued to walk. "The viruses suddenly disappeared, then were easily defeated."

"I don't like it either Megaman," Said Lan. "Just watch your back."

Just as Lan finished talking, a cannon shot was blasted right in front Megaman. Fortunately Megaman managed to dodge at the last second. Cyber smoke filled the route; Megaman had his buster ready at the figure that was in the smoke. When the smoke cleared, Daeman was standing right in the middle of the cyber smoke his left hand a cannon that was smoking.

"What! Daeman!" Yelled Megaman, as Daeman laughed a little.

"Don't sound so surprised," Laughed Daeman as his left hand returned to it's clawed state. "I said you hadn't seen the last of me!"

"Daeman is back?" Yelled Lan as everyone looked worried.

"Don't worry Lan Roll's on the way," Said Maylu.

"Hey don't forget about Errorman," Added Moe as he told Errorman to do.

"Allow me to be of assistance," Commented Lynn.

"We're on our way!" Yelled Roll and Hybrid as they were running back to the division point.

Just as Roll and Hybrid were running back, a huge wave of water forced them backwards, from behind the wave there was a blue navi with fins covering his body.

"What's the rush ladies?" Asked Tidalman as he smirked.

"Who in the net are you?" Asked Roll as Tidalman smiled.

"How rude of me to forget my intro to such good girl navis," Replied Tidalman. "My name is Tidalman, and I'm afraid you can't be leaving now."

Errorman was running through route, when suddenly many musical notes crashed into Errorman, but he was barely damaged. In front of him was Violman.

"I'm Violman, and this shall be your finally battle," Dully said Violman as he held up his violin and bow.

"You could at least sound excited to face me," Said Errorman as his right hand became the error blaster.

"Sorry, but you were not the one I wanted to face," Replied Violman.

Vyser: Well now, this seems most interesting. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, review and thanks to you all for your net navis. Catch you next time.


	9. Chapter 9: Three Way Win

Vyser: Hey there! I'm back with the next chapter! Oh, I've got an announcement for you all. But, I'll save it till the end of the chapter; anyway, I don't own Megaman or the net navis and characters that you all provided. Keep up the reviews!

Chapter 9: Three Way Win 

Tidalman was chuckling a little to him self as Roll and Hybrid got into a defensive manner.

"You know, female net navis as yourselves are rare in the net," Said Tidalman. "You two are like treasure in a sunken ship."

"Then why do you want to delete us?" Asked Roll as Tidalman shook his head.

"It's a shame to delete you beauties," Sighed Tidalman as he raised his right hand into the air. "But, I have to do what my netop wants me to do."

"Roll, you'd better be prepared," Said Hybrid.

"Aqua Sword! Battle chip in download!" Yelled a voice from the net (Kane) as Tidalman's right hand turned into a blue tinted sword with a small container of water where the arm and blade meet.

"Aqua sword!" Yelled Tidalman as he began to charge.

"Roll Arrow!" Yelled Roll as her left arm became a bow and an arrow was formed. "Take this!"

Roll quickly fired her arrow and Tidalman raised his Aqua sword to protect him, but as the arrow pierced the blade, the entire weapon was destroyed and the arrow slammed into Tidalman sending him to the ground.

"Here you go Hybrid, Sonic Slash battle chip in, and Download," Said Lynn as Hybrid's right hand became a sword.

"Handle this!" Yelled Hybrid as she jumped into the air and had her sword pointed towards Tidalman.

Just as Hybrid's sword was about to get Tidalman, Tidalman quickly rolled out of the way of the attack and quickly jumped to his feet.

"Tornado battle chip in download!" Yelled Maylu as she slid the battle chip into her PET.

Roll began to spin fast and faster until a huge cyber tornado formed around her, the tornado was then heading towards Tidalman.

"Tidal Shield! Battle Chip in download!" Yelled Kane as Tidalman quickly slammed his hands onto the cyber ground.

A huge tidal wave emerged from the ground where Tidalman slammed his hands and canceled out the tornado. Tidalman was just grinning as he raised his hands.

"Your battle tactics are as impressive as your beauty," Said Tidalman as a small tint appeared on Roll's and Hybrid's faces.

"Are you here to fight or flirt?" Asked Roll.

"A little from column A, and a little from column B," Replied Tidalman. "Now Kane, use the custom battle chip!"

"Right! Torrential Trident! Battle chip in and download!" Yelled Kane as a huge Trident appeared in front of Tidalman.

The Trident was deep sea blue with fins on the trident part, Tidalman quickly grabbed the trident and began to spin it around with expertise. Tidalman then set his sights on Hybrid, and charged. Hybrid barely put up her sword in time to block the attack.

"Hybrid this should help, Sound Disrupter battle chip in download!" Yelled Lynn as she slid the battle chip into her PET.

Hybrid then screeched loudly which sent Tidalman flying into the air.

"Now's your chance Roll! Spreader, battle chip in! Download!" Yelled Maylu as she slid the battle chip in her PET.

"Blaster!" Yelled Roll as her right hand became a blaster and quickly shot many blasts at Tidalman.

"I'll be back!" Yelled Tidalman before he became the log out symbol.

Kane had just jacked out Tidalman, he looked mad and started glaring daggers at Mr. Ductor.

"Con! You said we had a plan, so shouldn't you activate it right now?" Gruffly asked Kane as Con took a remote from his pocket.

"You're right," Said Con as he pushed a few buttons on the remote. "Now the music will be playing in three, two, one, now."

As soon as Con finished his countdown, classical music was thundering out of the speakers, the music was at a deafening sound level. Everyone in the festival and in 3-block radius covered his or her ears to prevent the music from hurting their ears. Roll and Hybrid continued to the music control program.

Errorman kept on blasting the notes that Violman kept play from his violin.

"Violman, forget this fool," Said Con as Violman stopped attack and Errorman looked confused. "I need you to get to the music control program on the double!"

"Right," Said Violman as he grinned. "Well now, it looks like I'll be sparing you this day. But next time, you won't be so lucky."

Violman then disappeared into a link to the music control.

"I had better get to the music control program," Said Errorman. "What do you think Moe?"

"What?" Yelled Moe through the music and as Errorman shrugged and ran.

"I'll take that as a yes," Replied Errorman as he continued to run.

Megaman could only use the mega buster because Lan couldn't hear due to the music. All Megaman could do was dodge the attacks that Daeman kept on using.

"What's the matter Megaman?" Asked Daeman as he tried to slash at Megaman with his claws. "Useless with out battle chips? I'll defeat you quickly!"

"Come on Lan there has to be something you can do!" Asked Megaman as he blasted Daeman who quickly dodged.

"I can't hear you Megaman!" Yelled Lan who held his ears.

"Now Sangre! Give me that new battle chip!" Commanded Daeman as Sangre had a venomous grin on his face.

"I was waiting for you to say that," Replied Sangre as he slid a battle chip into his PET. "Demon Saber! Battle chip in download!"

As soon as Sangre finished speaking, Daeman's right hand became a blood red sword with bat wings sprouting from top of the blade. Daeman quickly charged at Megaman and slashed. Megaman was able to dodge but Daeman smiled as a huge burst of energy was emitting from the sword. All of a sudden, blood red energy shot from the blade and crashed into Megaman sending him flying into the air. Daeman's Demon Saber then became a regular Cyber Sword. Megaman then fell to the cyber ground struggling to get up, but Daeman slammed his right foot onto Megaman with his cyber sword raised into the air.

"How'd your sword do that?" Asked Megaman as Daeman shoved his foot even harder and grinned, showing his fang like teeth.

"Seeing as how you're about to be deleted, I might as well tell you," Replied Daeman. "Demon Saber has a high attack power and allows me to, in case I miss, to shot a shock wave. In return, Demon Saber becomes a regular cyber sword. But this is more than enough to delete you."

"Area Steal battle chip in and Download!" Yelled Lan as Daeman began to charge his sword at Megaman but all the attack hit was the cyber ground.

"What the!" Questioned Daeman as he looked around for Megaman.

"Fighter Sword Battle chip in and Download!" Yelled Lan as Daeman looked up and saw Megaman falling towards him with his right hand becoming a red sword.

Daeman tried to dodge but it was too late, his entire right arm was cut off and deleted. Daeman growled as he glared at Megaman who had quickly turned the tables in this battle.

"How'd your Netop download battle chips?" Growled Daeman. "He should be in pain due to the loud music being played!"

"I knew this was going to happen, so I brought head phones," Explained Lan.

"He actually prepared his time," Commented Megaman.

"Hey, I can still hear you!" Yelled Lan as Daeman laughed.

"I can't believe I lost twice to you fools," said Daeman. "I'll be back to face you again, so etch that in your brain."

Daeman quickly logged out, as Megaman's right hand returned to normal.

"Okay Megaman quickly we have to find the music control program," Said Lan as Megaman nodded and quickly returned to running through the net.

"Right," Replied Megaman.

Meanwhile, with Con, Kane and Sangre, Kane and Sangre were busy recovering Tidalman and Daeman.

"Con, its up to you now," Said Sangre as Con turned towards him.

"You had better use that data we gave you last earlier," Added Kane as Con began to work on his PET.

"I'm activating it right now," Replied Con. "Hey what exactly does this data do anyway?"

"It contains the data to use Style change," Answered Sangre. "But depending on what you input, you'll get a different style."

"Well, I might as well get prepared to use it," Replied Con as he began to input codes into his PET.

Roll and Hybrid were the first to arrive at the music control program; the program was shaped like a music note. Standing in front of the program was Violman, with his violin ready to play.

"Are you the one who is messing with this program?" Asked Roll.

"Looks like we've got a couple of winners here," Replied Violman as he began to play. "Here's a little music for you!"

Violman shot many musical notes from his violin; Hybrid managed to slice the notes that came to her with her sword. Roll managed to shoot the notes with her arrows. With every note destroyed, Violman quickly played more notes to replace them until a frizzled blast stopped him by causing him to dodge the attack.

"Play another note and I won't miss with my error blast," Said Errorman as everyone turned towards him.

"Oh yeah, well the show must go on!" Yelled Violman as he began to play but suddenly Megaman appeared and in front of him.

"Now! Cyber sword battle chip in download!" Yelled Lan as Megaman's right hand became a sword and Megaman slashed Violman's violin into data.

"No!" Yelled Violman as he held his bow as a sword. "The show will go on I'll see to it!"

Violman took a slash at Megaman, but Megaman quickly dodged and quickly slashed at Violman's bow instantly destroying it. Violman stuttered backward over the loss of his weapons, he suddenly smiled and began to laugh out loud.

"Was there a joke or something?" Asked Errorman.

"Oh, there's a joke. You probably don't get it because its on you," Replied Violman as a bright light began to engulf him. "Activate Style Change!"

Did I hear him right?" Asked Megaman as the light covered all of Violman.

The light began glow a slight blue before the light shattered and revealed a changed Violman. His armor had turned dark blue and on his right arm was a huge shield.

"Aqua shield!" Yelled Violman.

"How'd he gain this ability?" Asked Roll.

"I'd tell you, by why tell the deleted?" Replied Violman as he held up his left hand.

"Spreader! Battle Chip in download!" Yelled Con as Sangre and Kane looked confused.

"That's not a music theme attack," Said Sangre as Con slid the battle chip in his PET.

Back in the cyber world, Violman's left hand became a blaster and fired multiple cyber blasts. Megaman, Errorman, Roll and Hybrid managed to dodge the blasts barely.

"M Cannon! Battle chip in download!" Yelled Con as he slid the battle chip into the PET.

"Still not a music style," Commented Kane as Con got a little mad.

"Get off my case," Replied Con.

Violman's left hand became a red cannon and was preparing to fire.

"Roll arrow!" Yelled Roll as her left arm became a bow and she quickly fired an arrow.

When the arrow was a few seconds from hitting Violman, when all of a sudden a barrier blocked the arrow.

"Take this, M Cannon!" Yelled Violman as he fired his cannon at Roll.

"Barrier! Battle chip download!" Yelled Lan as Megaman jumped in front of the blast as the barrier appeared and took the force of the attack.

"Thanks Megaman," Said Roll.

"No problem," Replied Megaman as he glared at Violman.

"Did I make you angry?" Jeered Violman.

"No one messes with my friends!" Yelled Megaman as Lan was agreeing.

"Let's try a double soul," Said Lan. "Here comes Thunder Soul!"

All of a sudden a huge light covered Megaman, everyone covered his or her eyes from the light. When the light died down, Megaman looked like Thunderman with static electricity sparking all around him.

"Thunder Soul!" Yelled Megaman, as Violman looked a little worried.

"I still won't fail!" Yelled back Violman when all of a sudden in the real world the music went back to normal sound level. "What the?"

When Violman turned around he saw that Errorman and Hybrid had fixed the music program.

"Good job Errorman," Complemented Moe.

"You too, Hybrid," Added Lynn.

"No problemo," Replied Errorman.

"It was a pleasure," Added Hybrid.

"I'll still delete you Megaman!" Yelled Violman.

"Here Violman, High Cannon! Battle chip download!" Yelled Con as Sangre and Kane left the sound proof box.

"He's bound to fail," Said Sangre.

"We better leave before we get caught," Replied Kane.

Violman quickly changed his left hand into a blue cannon and quickly fired towards Megaman.

"I've had enough! Thunder Blast!" Yelled Megaman as he quickly shot a huge surge of electricity towards the High cannon blast.

The attacks met head on, everyone held their breaths as Megaman's Thunder Blast negated the cannon fire and hit Violman in the chest seriously damaging him until he was logged out.

"The show had to go on!" Yelled Violman as he was logged out.

Con quickly followed Sangre and Kane after he jacked out Violman and returned him to normal.

"The Leader is not going to be happy with this failure," Commented Con.

"Duh," Replied Kane as Sangre kept silent and the trio left quickly.

Meanwhile, back in the festival grounds, everything was back to normal Lan and Lynn were talking to Zeek and Andrew through their PETs.

"You two did an excellent job today," Said Zeek. "Although we could have gotten some data of those net navis."

"I'm more concerned with how that navi, uh, what was that navi's name?" Asked Andrew.

"You mean Violman?" Asked Lynn.

"Yeah, how Violman managed to use style change," Continued Andrew.

"I wondered that too," Replied Lan.

"Well, we'll get some people figure it out, you two go continue to enjoy the music festival," Said Zeek.

"Thanks Zeek and Andrew, catch you later," Said Lan.

We now shift the scene to a dark room with Sangre, Con and Kane standing in front of a guy who looked to be 23 years old sitting in a chair. The guy had crimson hair in a mullet, and was wearing a dark red T-shirt with a black vest, black pants, and black boots. On his vest was a symbol of two red and yellow wings in front of a black diamond.

"Leader Bit, I'm sorry to report that we failed today," Said Sangre as Bit was scratching his chin.

"I knew this would happen which is why I've decided to hire these three," Said Bit the crimson haired leader. "We of the N.W.O. have had enough of this failure to this navi called Megaman. These three that I hired have the experience of dealing with him."

All of a sudden, the door behind Sangre, Con, and Kane opens. Three men enter the room; all three had different features. The first man had long red hair with a red goatee wearing mostly black and red clothing; the symbol on his clothes was a flame. The next guy had long blonde hair wearing a light blue suit; a pin that he is wearing on his suit has the mark of a tornado. While the final guy had two strands of black hair, wearing Japanese clothes with a rose on it.

"Who are these guys?" Asked Kane.

"Gentlemen, please introduce yourselves," Requested Bit as the red haired man with the goatee stood forward.

"With pleasure, the name's Mr. Match," Introduced Mr. Match as the blonde man walked forward.

"Its good to be back in the business, I'm Arashi Kazefuki," Said Arashi as the last of the trio stood foreword.

"And I'm known as Rei Saiko," Said Rei as he bowed.

"Now we get a chance to get back Megaman," Said Mr. Match with a grin.

"Excellent, you'll all be paid on the agreed amounts," Replied Bit.

"Well, we'll get our revenge on Megaman, that will be enough for me," Commented Arashi.

"The money shall be good enough, and the revenge will be a bonus," Added Rei.

"Now you three just have to choose where you're going to strike," Said Bit. "I'll let you decide where."

"We know exactly where to go," Said Mr. Match, Arashi, and Rei at the same time.

Vyser: Well now, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, now onto that announcement. After the next two chapters, I'll be having a tournament series, which will have a majority of the net navis that you the reviewer submitted. So if your net navi(s) haven't made an appearance so far or in the next two chapters, they will definitely make an appearance in the tournament series. And as a last announcement, I'll need a name for the tournament, so give me an idea for the name. Read and review.


	10. Chapter 10: The Returning Enemies

Vyser: All right now, it's time for the next chapter of this fiction. But first, the disclaimer. I don't own Megaman or the net navis or NetOps that you reviewers submitted. Well, now enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10: The Returning Enemies and Rival 

It was a bright summer day in ACDC, we find Lan walking into Higsby's Battle-Chip Store. When Lan entered into the store he saw a familiar chestnut hair guy standing near the counter talking to Mr. Higsby.

"Hey, is that JR?" Lan asked as he approached the counter.

"Looks like it," Megaman replied from the PET.

"Hey JR, hey Mr. Higsby," Said Lan when he leaned against the counter.

"Lan, its been a while," Replied JR as he turned to look towards the battle chips.

"So Lan what have you been up to?" Mr. Higsby asked.

"Oh, just the usual," Answered Lan as a few new battle chips caught his eye. "Hey, Mr. Higsby, what's up with these battle chips?"

"Oh, these are new battle chips created by a company called Grand Corp," Mr. Higsby answered as he took a battle chip (that was in plastic covering) out from the case and showed it to Lan. On the battle chip was a picture of a blue dragon blowing a blue flame. "This a win-lose situation for me. This means that I'll be able to collect even more battle chips."

"The art on the battle chip is amazing," Said JR as Lan was looking at it.

"It says the name of the Chip is Dragon Blizzard," Lan said as Mr. Higsby quickly took back the chip.

"Hey, be careful, that happens to be a really rare battle chip," Mr. Higsby stated as he put the Battle chip away. "Now then, how can I help you?"

"You got any electric battle chips?" Asked JR as Mr. Higsby pulled out the electric element battle chips.

Meanwhile, Mr. Match, Arashi, and Rei had just exited the metro station and were walking to what appeared to be a warehouse. As the trio entered the warehouse, the lights were activated and the light reveals that this is the same warehouse that Raioh and Dilgear used to lure Lan and Megaman into their trap.

"Well, is everyone ready?" Asked Mr. Match as he, Arashi and Rei grabbed their PETs.

"We wouldn't be here if weren't ready," Said Arashi.

"I'll get them here quickly," Said Rei. "Jack in, Flashman! Power up!"

Inside the Net, a blue navi with yellow lights on his head and shoulders appears.

"It's good to be back," Said Flashman as he began to walk through the net.

Back in the real world, unknown to the trio, another person was watching them from the girders. The light didn't reach him, but the only detail that could be seen was his white hair.

Lan and JR were finished in Higsby's Battle chip store; they had many new battle chips.

"So, JR where are your brothers?" Asked Lan as the two NPA agents walked through the streets.

"Well, Donathan is in his studies, and Chad was called to the military," JR answered with a sigh. "Anything else you got here that's interesting?"

"Let me think," Replied Lan when all of a sudden one of the nearby streetlights began to glow especially bright. "What the?"

Suddenly, the streetlight shattered and it was followed by many more. Lan and JR quickly jumped away from the falling glass. Unfortunately, they jumped into a rose bush. When the glass stopped falling, Lan and JR got out of the rose bush, while taking the thorns that they landed on.

"Megaman, what, ow, happened?" Asked Lan as he pulled a thorn out.

"I don't know," Megaman answered with a snicker. "You better jack me into the net."

"I'll send Harddrive in as well to help," Added JR before he pulled a thorn.

"All right, Megaman Jack in, Power up!" Yelled Lan as he jacked Megaman into the Net.

"Harddrive, Jack in, and Power up!" Yelled JR as Harddrive was jacked into the net.

As soon as Megaman and Harddrive got into the net, through one of the streetlights, they noticed that the area was damaged and there were no net navis in sight.

"Man, what happened here?" Asked Harddrive.

"We may be about ready to find out," Megaman replied.

"Neon Light!" Yelled a voice (guess who).

Suddenly, as if from no where, huge multicolored orbs were quickly shot towards the two navis. Megaman and Harddrive quickly jumped out of the way of the attack, and were able to see Flashman standing with his right arm raised.

"Flashman!" Yelled Megaman.

"I'm flattered that you haven't forgotten me," Said Flashman.

"This guy seems real annoying," Harddrive commented. "So lets quickly get this guy."

"I'm afraid that you'll have to catch me first," Replied Flashman as he quickly ran away from Megaman and Harddrive.

"Hey! Get back here!" Yelled Megaman as he and Harddrive began to chase after Flashman.

Flashman continued running occasionally, turning around to use Neon light to slow them down. Eventually, Flashman led the two navis into a different part of the net that was oddly familiar to Megaman. Yet, Flashman seemed to have disappeared. Meanwhile in the real world….

"That's odd," Said Lan.

"And why is that?" Asked JR.

"Flashman wouldn't run that easily," Lan replied when suddenly it hit him. "It must be a trap!"

While Lan figured this out, Megaman and Harddrive were looking for Flashman.

"Megaman, you got any idea where we are?" Asked Harddrive.

"I think I've been here when I faced Dilgear," Stated Megaman.

"Neon light!" Yelled Flashman as many multicolored orbs slid straight towards Megaman and Harddrive, who dodged again.

"You'll have to try something better than that," Said Harddrive.

"Then how about, Double Fire tower!" Yelled (guess who) as twin tower of raging flames quickly surged from the ground and engulfed Harddrive sending him flying.

"Harddirve!" Yelled Megaman as all of a sudden three cybernetic tornadoes appeared in front of Megaman.

"Triple Tornado!" Yelled (I think you know who) as the three tornadoes slammed into Megaman sending him backwards onto the ground.

"Megaman!" Yelled Lan.

"Lan, we're at the warehouse where we fought Raioh and Dilgear," Weakly informed Megaman.

"Got it we'll be there quickly," Said Lan. "Come one JR follow me!"

"Lan wait for me!" Yelled JR as he quickly ran after Lan.

Meanwhile, back in the cyber world, Megaman and Harddrive were standing when Flashman appeared before them. Behind Flashman, two more navis walked behind him. One was red and gray and had a fire going on top of his head. While the second navi was blue and had a fan sticking in his chest.

"Torchman and Airman!" Yelled Megaman, as the navis looked pleased.

"Glad you remember us," Torchman said.

"Because we sure haven't forgotten you," Added Airman.

"Ever since you've beaten us the only thing we had on our minds was how to delete you," Flashman stated.

"Now the only question left is, who is going to delete you?" Asked Airman.

"I should be the one to delete Megaman!" Yelled Torchman. "I was defeated by this fool the first time."

"Hold on, I think that maybe I should, I was the more recent of us to be beaten by Megaman," Flashman pointed out.

"I'll delete him!" Yelled Airman.

"Don't I get a saying in this?" Asked Megaman.

"You stay out of this!" Yelled Torchman, Airman, and Flashman in union.

"Apparently, you don't get a say," Said Harddrive.

Meanwhile, Mr. Match, Arashi and Rei were arguing who should delete Megaman when suddenly the doors to the warehouse open up and we find Lan and JR standing in the doorway with their PETs in hand.

"Mr. Match, Arashi, and Rei?" Questioned Lan as the three other Netops glared at the two agents.

"That's right, and we're here to delete Megaman," Mr. Match replied.

"Not while I'm around," JR said. "Now, Harddrive, Recharge!"

In the cyber world, Harddrive was glowing yellow and suddenly, electricity surged around him and Megaman healing both of them.

"Round two is under way," Harddrive proclaimed.

"Right, let's use one of the new battle chips we got today," Added JR as he slid the battle chip in his PET. "Thunder fist! Battle chip in and download!"

Harddrive's right hand then sparked with electricity and he charged at Flashman. Flashman managed to dodged the attack, but the attack had a second attack. A powerful shock wave burst from where Harddrive's fist had landed on the ground and slammed into Flashman.

"How about the two of us delete Megaman?" Suggested Airman.

"Sounds good," Replied Torchman.

"Here you go Torchman, Fire Arm battle chip in and download!" Yelled Mr. Match.

"Tornado! Battle Chip in download!" Yelled Arashi.

"Flashman, take this new battle chip, Neon Saber!" Yelled Rei.

A huge tornado appeared in the cyber world, and then Torchman quickly set the huge tornado a blaze. And Flashman's right hand became a multicolored sword.

"Oh yeah, two can play the sword game, Thunder Blade! Battle chip download!" Yelled JR as Harddrive's right hand became a sparking sword.

Harddrive and Flashman then charged at each other and their swords clashed.

"And now, here's our ace in the hole, Tidal Cannon!" Yelled Lan as he slid the battle chip in his PET.

Megaman's right hand became a cannon with water markings all over it.

"Tidal Cannon!" Yelled Megaman as a huge water blast was shot out of the cannon and put our the fire tornado.

"Then here, Fire Tower!" Yelled Mr. Match as Torchman quickly slammed his flame thrower hand on to the ground and a huge tower of fire erupted from the ground.

"Air Blast!" Yelled Airman as he quickly shot of air at Megaman.

"Let's try this," Said Lan as he slid three battle chips into the PET. "Cannon, Hi-Cannon, M-Cannon! Program advance!"

Megaman's hands became a single cannon.

Zeta Cannon, Fire!" Yelled Megaman as he quickly fire the laser blast and it went through the attacks and blasted Airman causing him to log out.

"I'll delete you!" Yelled Flashman as he slashed but missed Harddrive.

"Take this!" Yelled Harddrive as he slashed Flashman, which in turn caused Flashman to log out.

"Looks like your all alone," Said Megaman.

"I swear Megaman, I will delete you," Said Torchman before he logged out.

"Rei get us out of here," Said Arashi as Rei nodded.

"Away we go!" Yelled Rei as he threw a smoke bomb onto the ground and smoke blinded Lan and JR temporarily. When the smoke was gone, Mr. Match, Arashi and Rei were gone.

"Well, now at least we survived this," Said Lan as he and JR jacked out their navis.

"Yeah but you could have done better," Said a voice as Lan and JR looked to see who was there.

"Who is there?" Asked JR as a white and black haired teenaged guy wearing a red vest over a black long sleeved shirt with camouflage pants.

"Chaud? What are you doing here?" Asked Lan as Chaud glared a little.

"Chaud sir! It's good to meet you!" JR said as he saluted.

"Huh?" Asked Lan.

"I just came here to see what those three were up to," Answered Chaud as he passed Lan and JR. "Later."

"So why did you call him sir?" Asked Lan as JR ceased his saluting.

"Chaud happens to be one of the top five Hunters of the NPA," JR answered. "Only three out rank him."

"Really, then I'll take that as a challenge," Lan said.

"Lan, we're supposed to treat Chaud as an ally, not a rival," Said Megaman.

Meanwhile, we find Mr. Match, Arashi and Rei standing in front of Bit who isn't in the best of moods.

"So you three failed," Said Bit.

"Yeah, but we need another chance," Said Mr. Match.

"Next time we'll delete him just like that," Said Arashi as he snapped his fingers.

"Give us another chance," Rei pleaded.

"Relax, I Bit Grand, have an idea to rid us of the NPA," Replied Bit with a grin. "But, I'll need something from Sci-Lab, then my plan will unfold."

Vyser: Well, now it looks like Bit will have something up his sleeve soon enough. Read and review.


	11. Chapter 11: The Pandora’s Data

Vyser: Here comes the next chapter! I don't own Megaman or the net navis/netops that you reviewers submitted. Well now, enjoy. Chapter 11: The Pandora's Data 

We find Bit interviewing a new member at a table with drinks. The new member was a teenager with dark brown hair that looks black, very dark brown eyes and appeared to be Chinese. He was wearing black finger-less gloves, black T-shirt, black baggy pants and black sneakers. Bit was reading a small report that the teen handed Bit.

"Very impressive Ben," Bit commented. "So, what is the amount you usually charge for a job?"

"10,000 zenny," Replied Ben the dark haired teen.

"Done," Bit said as he slid a folded piece of paper across the table and Ben easily caught it. "I've written down what your targets are. I expect success."

After Ben quickly looked over the paper, he stood up as he put his pocket. As Ben was heading to the door he turns around towards Bit.

"Just get my money ready," Coldly stated Ben as he left the room.

As soon as Ben was out of sight, Tiffany walks into the room.

"Leader Bit, are you ready for the next applicant?" Tiffany asked as she held up her PET.

"Yeah, what's this one's name?" Asked Bit as Tiffany checked.

"A Mr. Paul Lute," Tiffany answered as an adult man who was wearing yellow and black clothes, and looked like Speedy Dave but only he had a beard.

"Bit Grand, it's a great pleasure to finally meet you," Said Paul as he sat down.

Meanwhile, at the NPA headquarters, we find Lan in a huge meeting room with other NPA agents. Lan saw the Delta brothers, Andrew, and Lynn, as well as other people he never saw before. He was sitting next to the right of a girl that looked his age with brown hair with red dyed tips with a ponytail at the back. The girl was wearing a sleeveless light purple shirt, which had a flame at the bottom. Black shorts, black, fishnet arm socks, sneakers, and had a symbol on a necklace that had 3-pronged flame with a yellow background. To Lan's right was a guy that was red and spiky, wearing a white T-shirt with fire in the middle of a black background in a yellow ring, and red shorts. At the front of the room, Zeek and Chaud were standing on a stage with a huge screen behind them.

"Man, I wonder why this meeting was called," Said Lan as everyone else was talking.

"Must be pretty important to call all of these agents," Megaman replied as the room went silent.

"Fellow NPA agents you are probably wondering why you were all called here," Zeek said into a microphone. "Well, we've gotten a conclusion on what the net mafia known as N.W.O. is up to. Thanks to Agent Chaud and his navi Protoman. We believe that N.W.O is planning on using on a world wide tournament that's being held in a few weeks."

"N.W.O. must be planning on using the tournament to make themselves known to the public," Added Chaud. "However, there might be other motives involved. So, we are having every agent register for the World Wide Net Grand Prix held in Florida in two weeks."

"_This is going to be fun_," Thought Lan.

"We've already registered every agent in this room," Zeek said. "This tournament sponsored by a company called Grand Corp, will be of the greatest events. Pick up your entry tickets that will allow you to get on the planes and you can bring one other person with you who will also participate in the tournament. That is all."

Soon the entire room was empty, all the NPA agents were in the lobby discussing about the tournament and picking up the tickets that were at the counter.

At Sci-Lab we find Yuichiro Hikari working on dimensional area generators that he was working on. Other Sci-Lab scientists were working on the generator while Yuichiro was working on the programs.

"This is great," Said Yuichiro before a big sigh. "Still I wish that I could be home."

Yuichiro quickly returned to his work when suddenly the data all about the dimensional area disappeared.

"What the!" Yelled Yuichiro as many of the other computers short-circuited and exploded.

In the cyber world of Sci-Lab, there was a black ninja navi with metallic armor and his symbol was the yin yang symbol on the center of his body, knees and top of his hands, was sending the data of the dimensional area generator and programs.

"Ben, I've finished the first job," The ninja navi reported.

"Excellent, now we only have one more piece of data left Shadow Fang," Said Ben. "You need to find the original data for the navi…"

Back at the NPA headquarters, an alarm was sounding off. Every agent was wondering what was going on until Zeek was speaking on the loud speakers.

"Attention, Sci-Lab's main frame is under attack," Zeek said. "Agent Lan, Agent Daryll, and Agent Sora you are issued to investigate and stop the cause of this destruction."

Lan quickly headed to the metro that went to Sci-lab, when he got on Lan saw that the guy and girl that he sat next to during the meeting were there.

"You must be Lan," Said the guy with fire like hair as he shook Lan's hand. "The name's Daryll, and my game's having fun."

"You can call me Sora," The girl with brown hair said as she approached Lan. "I wonder what the enemy wants with Sci-Lab."

"We'll find out sooner or later," Replied Lan.

Soon the Metro stopped at Sci-Lab; many of the workers were running away due to the exploding computers. The three net agents quickly entered the building and then ran into Yuichiro.

"Lan! What are you doing here?" Yuichiro asked.

"Dad, I'm here on a NPA mission," Answered Lan. "What's going on here?"

"We don't know, suddenly the data we're working on suddenly vanished and the computers started to short-circuit," Explained Yuichiro.

"No worries sir, NPA is on it!" Yelled Daryll as he took out his red and yellow PET. "Let's do this thing! Flame Stag! Jack in and power up!"

"Hey wait for me!" Sora exclaimed as she raised her red and purple PET. "Jack in Flare and power up!"

"Let's show them what we've got!" Lan said as he took out Megaman's PET. "Megaman jack in!"

In the cyber world, Megaman was just jacked in, when he got in the cyber world he saw two different navis. There was a male navi with black legs and arms with white hands, has a closed vest like torso with an emblem of fire in the middle of a black background in a yellow ring in the middle of his chest. He has red boots; his head is a red stag's head with a white neck and fiery antlers with a serious look on his face. The other navi was female wearing a light purple body suit with dark purple boots, gloves and stripes. Where the boots and gloves end, flame accents the edges. She has a piece of armor on her upper torso with a 3-pronged flame with a yellow background in the center of the armor. She had a dark purple helmet with light purple stripes on the side and a stripe of flame, and she had a brown ponytail sticking from the back of her helmet.

"You must be Megaman, I'm known as Flame stag," Introduced the red stag navi.

"And I'm Flare, it's great to meet you," The purple navi introduced.

"Its great to meet you but we should hurry," Replied Megaman.

"Yeah, enough of the pleasantries we've got work to do," Flame Stag said as the three navis quickly left to find the culprit responsible for this.

Meanwhile, we find Shadow Fang in front of a large data wall.

"Ben, I've found where the data is, the only problem is that we have to get past this wall," Shadow Fang reported as he gazed at the wall.

"There has to be a password, I'll begin decoding send me the analysis," Commanded Ben as Shadow Fang did so.

As soon as Shadow Fang sent the data, Megaman, Flame Stag, and Flare appeared behind him.

"You must be the guy who did this," Flare said as Shadow Fang turned around.

"Impudence," Shadow Fang replied as he turned and snapped his fingers.

All of a sudden four new viruses appeared next to Shadow Fang. The viruses were like eagles covered with armor on their wings and on their beaks. The eagle viruses were each a different color, red, blue, yellow, and green.

"Eagle Eyes attack!" Commanded Shadow Fang as the four eagle viruses flew into the air.

"I've never even seen this type of Virus before," Said Lan as he grabbed a battle chip.

"Lan try to save one of those viruses," Yuichiro said as Lan nodded.

"Here you go Megaman, Aqua Sword! Battle chip in down load!" Yelled Lan as he slid the battle chip into his PET.

"Aqua Sword!" Yelled Megaman as his right hand became a blue sword and he tried to slash the red Eagle eye, but the virus managed to dodge easily. "What?"

"Blade Fan battle chip in download!" Sora yelled as she slid the battle chip into her PET.

Flare's right hand became a sword like fan; she quickly jumped and slashed the red Eagle eye instantly cutting it in two. However, the virus exploded sending Flare flying in the air.

"Guys, be careful, I think they all have a final desperation attack," Explained Flare.

"Got it, Elec Sword!" Yelled Lan as he slid the battle chip into the PET and Megaman's sword changed into an electric blade.

"I'll help, Flame Breath!" Daryll yelled as Flame Stag began to breathe in.

Megaman quickly jumped into the air and brought down the blue Eagle Eye and managed to get out of the way before the eagle burst into ice. Flame Stag then shot out a huge burst of fire from his mouth that engulfed the remaining two Eagle Eyes.

"Ben, how's that password coming?" Asked Shadow Fang.

"Done," Ben answered as the data wall fell and Shadow Fang began to turn towards the data that was protected.

"Hold it!" Yelled Flame Stag. "By order of the NPA, you are hereby under arrest!"

"We won't let you get away with this!" Flare yelled.

"You might want to give up right now," Said Lan.

"Lan this guy might be tougher than he looks," Megaman said.

"Shadow Fang, we don't have time for this," Ben said.

"Flame Stag take him down! Fire Sword, battle chip in download!" Yelled Daryll as he slid the battle chip into his PET.

"Fire Sword!" Yelled Flame Stag as his right hand became a sword and he charged at Shadow Fang. "You're going down!"

Shadow Fang disappeared as soon as Flame Stage slashed at him. When Shadow Fang reappeared, he was behind Flame Stag and his right hand was a black sword.

"Shadow Sword!" Shadow Fang yelled as he slashed at Flame Stag who quickly raised his sword to block the attack, but his sword shattered and was slashed in the chest. "Fool."

Flame Stag fell to the ground with his data slowly spreading everywhere; Megaman and Flare ran to his side as Shadow Fang quickly ran to the data that he was sent to retrieve. As soon as Shadow Fang grabbed the data, he logged out. Lan, Daryll and Sora then logged out their navis.

"So dad what was taken?" Lan asked as Daryll was recovering Flame Stag.

"That navi stole the blue prints and programs we're working on dimensional area generators," Answered Yuichiro with a grim look on his face. "But, something even worse was taken."

"And that worse thing would be?" Asked Sora with a confused look on her face.

"Bass's original net navi data and programming," Yuichiro replied as everyone's face turned grim.

"Bass!" Yelled Lan.

Meanwhile, we find Bit taking the data that Ben successfully retrieved.

"You've gotten exactly what I wanted and you decimated Sci-Lab," Bit said with a smirk on his face. "You're young but you did a great job, I've taken the liberty of raising your price. Here."

Bit handed Ben the zenny, and when Ben looked at the amount he was given his eyes widen slightly. The amount was 100,000.

"Thanks, I guess," Ben replied as he turned to leave. "If you need me once more, you where to find me."

"_Soon, soon it'll begin_," Thought Bit as he walked over to a computer and uploaded the data. "Raioh!"

"Yeah sir?" Asked Raioh as he walked into the room.

"Get our mechanics and programmers in here immediately," Bit commanded as Raioh was writing this down. "And bring me a list of the contestants of the tournament my company is hosting."

"Okay, you got it," Raioh replied as he went to as he was told.

Vyser: Well, now what an interesting turn of events. Well, tell me what you reviewers think of these turns of events. Next chapter coming soon, will display who is in the tournament, some old and new faces will appear. Review!


	12. Chapter 12: The Tournament Begins, The E

Vyser: Okay here's the next chapter, this is it when the tournament begins. I don't own Megaman or the navis/netops you the reviewers provided which most will be posted in the beginning. This is going to be one long chapter, so enjoy.

////////// ------------ --------------------- ///////// ------------- ----------------- /

Chapter 12: The Tournament Begins, The Exhibition Match 

"Well, now, I need to see who is competing in the tournament," Said Bit to himself as he brought up the huge list of competitors after he was working on the data Bass.

Netop's First Name / Navi Name (note: these aren't in any definite order or all of the navis/netops competing)

Sangre / Daeman

Sally / Squirrelman

Jack / Jesterman

Aelita / Luna

Tiffany / Crystal

Melenda / Pixel

Raioh / Dilgear

Paul / Toxicman

Con / Violman

Lee / Cypher

Unavailable / Chaos

Lan / Megaman

Mr. Match / Torchman

Arashi / Airman

Count Zap / Elecman

Sal / Woodman

Rei / Flashman

Speedy Dave / Quickman

Domino / DiceMan

Unavailable / Pink

Alexander / Wizard

Vince / Gilfer

Mike / Boxer

Michael / RandomMan

Kai / Maverick

Dave / Swordster

Kurow / Yurika

Zeek / Dragoon

Andrew / Zero

Kari / Chi

JR / Harddrive

Donathan / Spectre

Chad / Breaker

Sera / Xia

Erika / Axl

Ben / Shadow Fang

Sora / Flare

Leon / Leoman

Unavailable / Bubble Crab

Unavailable / Blasterman

Daryll / Flame Stag

Chaud / Protoman

Unavailable / Bananas

Jake / Cobra Tooth

Unavailable / Drake

Kane / Tidalman

Maylu / Roll

Lynn / Hybrid

Randy / Ice Fox

Yai / Glyde

Unavailable / Scorpio

Dex / Gutsman

Bull / Toroman

Mesa / Sharkman

Miyu / Skullman

Tomako / Metalman

Unavailable / Thunder Hawk

Raoul / Thunderman

Princess Pride / Knightman

Unavailable / Stripes

Torii / Iceman

Unavailable / Rammer

Anetta / Vineman

Yamato / Shogun

Famous / Punk

Unavailable / Ratso

Kenny / Shade Silverwing

Unavailable / Perro

Rufus / Mace

Tora / Kingman

Inukai / Savageman

Raika / Searchman

Mr. Higsby / Numberman

Unavailable / Boarman

Victor / Silver

Unavailable / Inaba

Drey / Silvershot

Unavailable / Scannerman

Pharaoh / Anibus

Masked Net Battler/ Unavailable

Riku / Sabre

"Man, this is one long list, I'm only over half done," Said Bit as he threw the list over the desk and Sangre came into the room. "What is it Sangre?"

"Sir, I'm happy to report that we have the Net battlers are heading to Florida even as we

speak," Sangre reported as he was looking at a clipboard. "Also, we've actually finished the prototype for dimensional area."

"Man, it's already been almost two weeks?" Questioned Bit as he looked at his computer. "I need some sleep, so have all the agents head to the planes. I'll be onto the plane after I program my Navi so that he won't be like Bass and go on a rampage."

"Yes sir!" Exclaimed Sangre as he went to inform the other agents of Bit's orders.

Lan was on the plane eating some of the air line food, while watching the in flight movie. Maylu was on the same plane but in a different seat isle.

"Lan remember the last time you ate air line food?" Megaman asked from the PET.

"Aw, come on Megaman," Said Lan after he swallowed the food he had in his mouth. "I'm hungry."

"Just don't eat too much," Megaman replied.

A few hours of flight later, the plane landed in Florida. The competition was being held in Miami and all the Net battlers were allowed into the most fancy hotel in the city. Lan was in the lounge, when a familiar person walks up to him.

"Lan! Its great to see you again," Said the familiar person.

"Dex, I should have expected to see you here," Lan said as Dex began to snicker.

"Yeah, and this time, I'm going all the way to the top," Dex replied.

"Acting all friendly now, but wait till the tournament begins," Said a deep voice as Lan and Dex turn to see a guy that appears to be in his 20s with black hair and a scar racing across his face wearing red and black clothes sitting at a nearby table. "Then you'll be enemies."

"What do you know?" Replied Dex.

"Yeah, we've always been rivals, but we've always been friends," Lan added.

"This tournament is big, and friends will only weigh you down," Replied Sangre as he sat up and began to leave. "Then again, you two may not last long enough to be able face each other. See you on the battle field."

"What was up with that guy?" Asked Lan as Dex shrugged.

"The tournament starts tomorrow, good luck Lan," Dex said with a thumbs up.

"Good luck to you too Dex," Replied Lan as the two friends left each other.

The night came and went, as soon as the morning sun hit the land all the net battlers went to the Arena that was newly built by Grand Corp. Lan was actually up early to get to the tournament in time. All of the net battlers were called to the arena for an announcement. Lan saw Maylu, Dex, Yai, and Torii as well as many other people he recognized. The stands were filled to the brim with fans. On the stage was Bit Grand, holding his microphone and getting ready to give a speech.

"Welcome Net Battlers and fans all across the globe!" Announced Bit as he raised his fist that didn't have his microphone in it. "This is the World Wide Net Grand Prix brought to you by Grand Corp! We've got a recording breaking crowd in the arena today! So let's give the crowd what they want! We'll kick off this tournament with an Exhibition match with two random Net Battlers! So start the randomizing!"

After Bit gave his speech, the Net Battle Machine was raised behind him. From the machine two slots appeared from a hologram. Many pictures quickly flashed across the first slot until it landed on Lan's picture.

"And our first Net Battler for the Exhibition match, is Lan and Megaman!" Announced Bit as the crowd got excited and Lan came up to the Net Battle Machine. "Let's see who will be his opponent!"

The second slot began doing the same as the first, the pictures began to slow down. The picture landed on Zeek's picture.

"And his opponent is Zeek and Dragoon!" Bit announced as the crowd roared and Zeek walked up to the Net Battle Machine. "And without further ado, let's get this match started with!"

"Lan, I expect nothing but your best," Said Zeek as he readied his PET.

"No worries, I plan on giving you the best I can!" Lan replied as he readied his PET.

"Now, before this Net Battle begins, this will be a timed battle, which will have an added bonus," Explained Bit as a timer appeared from the hologram projector that had 10 minutes. "Now please jack in your navis!"

"Jack in Megaman! Power up!" Yelled Megaman as he logged Megaman into the Net Battle machine.

"Dragoon! Power up!" Zeek yelled as he logged Dragoon into the Net Battle machine.

Megaman and Dragoon appeared into the net battle machine, then they were displayed into the hologram projector.

"I've always wanted to face you Megaman, let the best navi win," Dragoon said.

"I plan on giving all of my strength and determination in this battle," Replied Megaman as the net in the net battle machine began to change into a random field. "What the?"

"Yeah! Here's the twist to the tournament! Every time we have a battle, a special battle field will ad to strategy to the battle!" Announced Bit as the field became a lava battlefield with stone pillars sticking from the lava, Megaman and Dragoon were standing on the pillars. "Net battlers ready? Begin battle!"

"Dragon Fire! Battle chip in download!" Yelled Zeek as he slid the battle chip into his PET.

"Dragon Fire!" Dragoon yelled as a huge burst of fire shot from Dragoon's right hand straight towards Megaman.

"Air shoes and Elecsword! Battle chips in, double download!" Yelled Lan as he quickly slid the two battle chips into his PET.

Megaman quickly flew into the air, dodging the Dragon Fire, and his right had became a sword surging with electricity. Dragoon just grinned as Megaman was preparing to attack him.

"Dragoon, show him that your wings aren't just for show!" Commanded Zeek as Dragoon grinned and his wings grew and he flew into the air dodging Megaman's Elecsword.

"What the?" Questioned Megaman and Lan.

"Take this!" Dragoon yelled as he quickly flew towards Megaman and tackled into him. Dragoon quickly rose back into the air.

"Now, Dragon Jolt! Battle chip in download!" Zeek yelled as Dragoon's hands began to spark electricity.

"M-Cannon! Battle Chip in!" Yelled Lan as Megaman's right hand became a cannon.

Megaman quickly fired his M-Cannon while Dragoon threw his powerful Dragon jolt attack. The attacks collided and were equal. The attacks wouldn't give in to one another. Time was running fast only 4 minutes and 32 seconds were left when the attacks stopped.

"I know you can do better then that Lan," Commented Zeek. "And this is going to test your skills! Dragon Blade! Battle Chip in! And download!"

Dragoon's right hand then became a sword that was sticking out of a dragon's mouth.

"I'm going to show you what I can do! Fighter Sword! Battle Chip in and download!" Lan yelled as he slid the battle chip into the PET.

Megaman's right hand became a red sword. Megaman and Dragoon both charged at each other with their swords poised and ready to attack each other. When their blades met, a huge force of energy surged from the weapons. Dragoon took advantage of the situation and kicked Megaman to one of the pillars. Megaman's pillar began to crumble due to force of the kick causing Megaman to fall to the cybernetic lava.

"Megaman!" Yelled Lan as he was trying to think of a way to get Megaman out of this situation.

Megaman was expecting to hit the lava, but that never came. Megaman looked to see that Dragoon had grabbed Megaman by his left. Dragoon then lifted Megaman onto another pillar.

"Dragoon, why'd you do that? You could have won," Questioned Megaman.

"I just wanted to continue our great fight," Replied Dragoon as he charged at Megaman with his Dragon Blade.

"I okay with that," Megaman said as he charged at Dragoon.

The two continued to sword fight until suddenly, a huge buzzing sound blared that indicated that time was up Lan and Zeek logged out Dragoon and Megaman and thanked each other for the great battle and wished to have another in the competition.

"What sportsmanship! Don't go anywhere! In one hour we will have our first official battle for the tournament!" Announced Bit as the crowd roared with anticipation. "So net battlers prepare yourselves, navis, and battle chips for it is a random selection for the first round!"

The crowd was roaring with anticipation as Bit left the arena, as did the Net battlers. Bit returned to his office, where his red and golden PET was finally finished. Bit lifted the PET and looked inside to see that a new Navi was in it.

"Lord Bit, I take it that all is going according to your plan?" Asked the mysterious navi. The navi had long black hair; his helmet was in the shape of a red phoenix head and beak, his body was hidden due to a red and golden robe that was actually wings.

"Yes Phoenixman, soon your test will begin," Replied Bit as he quickly grabbed a cloak and mask from his desk and put the clothes on. "All is coming to plan, these fools don't seem to realize that this tournament is for something much bigger than they realize."

Vyser: Well now, what's Bit's true plan? And who is battling in the first round? I'm letting you decide on who is! I've already chosen the first navi so, I'll let you the reviewers choose who is battling against the navi I've chosen, select one of the navis/netops that I posted earlier except Lan and Zeek. Till the next chapter, review!


	13. Chapter 13: The Beginning Matches

Vyser: All right the next chapter has arisen. And seeing as how many people wanted different opponents I've gotten many different headaches. So at the end of this chapter starting from now, I'll be answering the reviewers, hooray. Any who, I don't own Megaman or the navis/Netops that you reviewer submitted. Enjoy.

///// ------- -------- --------- //// --------- -------- ------- -////

**Chapter 13: The Beginning Matches**

/// ------- ----------- ----- /// ------ -- --- --------- //////

In the arena the plat form had split in two so that there could be two matches going on. And there was an announcement that there was another part in the building that there was another arena set up. Instead of Bit about to say whom battling next, there was another man wearing a black vest wearing jeans and a red shirt and a red bandana. In his hands was a microphone.

"Hey there! The name's DJ!" Announced DJ. "I'm filling in for Mr. Grand while he works on business. Anyway, for the Net Battlers in arena A we have Lee and Cypher!"

As DJ announced a thin guy with a headband around his head over short light brown hair. He was wearing a dark blue sleeveless T-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers with blue stripes. Over the shirt, he wore a sash; the black bottom half and a zigzag line separated the gold top half. On his left arm he wore a black wristband with a symbol on it, a double pointed gold lightning bolt over a blue field.

"And his opponent, the Solo-navi, Scannerman has already logged into the Battle arena," Announced DJ as the holograms activated and Scannerman appeared.

//// ----- -------- --------- -// ------- ------ ----------- - - /////

Lan was in the crowd and immediately recognized Scannerman.

"Megaman, it's Scannerman," Said Lan to Megaman.

"I guess Chaud was right about the N.W.O. being here," Megaman replied.

///// ---- -------------- ----- //// ---------- --------- ------ //////

"And in Arena B! We have the mysterious, Masked Net Battler!" DJ yelled as person wearing a red and yellow mask in the shape of a phoenix head. Over his body was a red cloak that on the back had yellow wings sowed into it. "And his opponent, a master of battle chips, Mr. Higsby and his navi Numberman!"

Mr. Higsby quickly walked onto the platform and looked at his opponent.

"So Numberman, what is our percentage of victory against this guy?" Mr. Higsby asked towards his PET.

"Percentage is unknown," Replied Numberman as Mr. Higsby looked shocked.

/ --------- ------------- --------/////// -------- ---------- /

His friends joined Lan in the crowd to watch these net battles, Grand Corp had a chart where the competing net battlers passed and they knew that none of them were battling today. After introducing Moe to Dex and Yai, everyone sat down to watch who was battling here.

"Scannerman, it was quite a while since we've seen him," Moe stated as Dex and Yai looked somewhat confused.

"What happened?" Asked Yai, as Maylu looked a little embarrassed.

"I thought you got that e-mail I sent you Yai about that day," Maylu said.

"I'll take a guess to say that Scannerman is a bad guy," Guessed Dex.

"Yeah, good guess," Lan replied as the matches were about to begin.

//// ------ ------------- -------- ///// --------- --------- ----- /

"Net battlers ready!" Announced DJ as the three Netops readied their PETs and Scannerman prepared for battle.

"Jack in Cypher!" Lee yelled as he logged Cypher into the Net Arena A where Scannerman was.

"…Phoenixman," Muttered the Masked Net Battler as his navi logged into Net Arena B.

"Let's go Numberman!" Yelled Mr. Higsby as Numberman logged into the Net Arena B and saw Phoenixman standing in front of him.

"Let the battles begin!" DJ announced as a buzzer sounded.

///// --------- ---------- ////// ---------- ----- ---------- ------ ////

Scannerman was scanning Lee's navi that had appeared before him. Cypher was a navi that had the same colored suit as Megaman with black armor on the top of his chest and shoulders as well as on his elbows, stomach, thighs and knees. Gold stripes on his stomach plate, arms, legs, and the center of his helmet. The helmet, as well as his boots and gloves, were black with the previously mentioned gold stripes and two dark blue stripes flanking it. Black wires ran from his back down his arms and legs connecting at each piece of armor on them. He had a double pointed gold lightning bolt over a blue field for his symbol on his chest. Dark brown hair covered the right side of his face while a blue screen covered his left eye. The battlefield they were in was a factory.

"Processing suitable battle stratagems," Said Scannerman. "Overall threat percentage… 19 percent."

"Hey! You saying we're weak!" Yelled Cypher as Scannerman raised his cannon on his arm.

"No more talking, Cannon!" Scannerman yelled as he shot a cannon blast.

"Here we go Cypher!" Exclaimed Lee as Cypher jumped out of the way of Scannerman's attack. "Elec sword! Battle chip in and download!"

"Elec Sword!" Cypher yelled as his left hand became a sword of electricity and charged at Scannerman. "Take this!"

"Processing!" Yelled Scannerman, as Cypher was about slash him.

/////// ---------- -------- ------/ Meanwhile / ---------- ------- ----------- ////////

Numberman was wondering why his opponent Phoenixman was just standing there collecting cyber dust. The battlefield this time was a plateau in the middle of a dessert.

"I wonder why he isn't doing anything?" Asked Mr. Higsby as he grabbed one of his battle chips. "Well if he isn't going to make the first move, then we will. Meteor 9! Battle chip in and download!"

"Meteor 9!" Yelled Numberman as a staff appeared in his hand and nine meteors flew towards Phoenixman.

"Phoenix Wings," The Masked Net Battler calmly said as Phoenixman raised his wings that revealed his torso. His body had red and gold armor on his wrists, ankles, and chest. His crest was on his chest that was two red and yellow wings.

Before the meteors hit Phoenixman, his wings formed a huge protective barrier that managed to block all of the meteors. Mr. Higsby and Numberman were amazed and somewhat scared at his power.

"Is that all you've got?" Asked Phoenixman as he put his wings around his torso.

//// -------- ------------ /// ------------ --------- //

Lan and the others saw what Phoenixman did to block.

"That was amazing," Lan said.

"Yeah, well, he won't be a match for me and Gutsman," Stated Dex.

"Don't think it will be that easy," Moe said.

///// ------------ ------------ //// -------------- --------------- /

Cypher had slashed at Scannerman, but Scannerman managed to dodge at the last instant.

"Man this guy is good," Cypher said as Scannerman readied both of his cannons.

"Dual Hi-Cannon!" Yelled Scannerman as he shot two cannon blasts at Cypher, but Cypher managed to dodge by jumping up. "M-Cannon!"

Scannerman shot a quickly blast of red energy at Cypher while he was in the air.

"Barrier! Battle chip in download!" Lee announced as a barrier protected Cypher from the cannon blast. "And let's make this more interesting. Elec ring3! Battle chip in download!"

Cypher quickly shot a ring of sparking electricity and slammed into Scannerman momentarily stunning him.

"Processing slowing down," Slowly said Scannerman as Cypher ran towards him.

"Area Steal and Long Blade! Double Download!" Lee announced as Cypher disappeared and reappeared behind Scannerman.

"Let's end this! Long Blade!" Yelled Cypher as he slashed Scannerman right in the back.

"Scanning complete," Said Scannerman as he turned into the log out symbol.

"And the winner of this match is Lee and Cypher!" Announced DJ as everyone was clapping for Lee and Cypher.

/// ------------- ------------ /// ------------- -------------- /

Back with the battle Numberman was using his explosive dice against Phoenixman who kept dodging the explosions and not fighting back.

"This is getting boring," The masked Net battler yawned as he grabbed a battle chip and began sliding it into his PET. "Phoenix Claws! Battle chip in and download!"

Phoenixman made his wings spread out and made his hands turn into golden phoenix claws with fire. Phoenixman made his wings lift him up into the air and he began to fly directly towards Numberman.

"Higsby, a little help would be appreciated," Numberman suggested as Phoenixman was flying closer.

"I'll use Life aura, but then again it is an extremely rare chip," Higsby said as Phoenixman was only an inch away from Numberman.

"HIGSBY!" Yelled Numberman before Phoenixman used his attacks.

"Phoenix Claws!" Phoenixman exclaimed as he slammed his claws into Numberman sending him flying.

Numberman was then logged out, and soon after Phoenixman.

"And the winner of Arena B, is the Masked Net Battler and Phoenixman!" Announced DJ as The Masked Net Battler quickly left the stage while some guy in a suit ran up to DJ and told him something in his ear. "I've just been told in Arena C, the winners are Andrew and Zero against Rufus and Mace. And in Arena D, the solo Navi Bubble crab beat the other solo navi Blasterman! That's the net battles for today! We'll continue tomorrow!"

As Lan was leaving the crowds with his friends when he saw the Masked Net battler looking at him.

"_I wonder who that Masked Net Battler is?_" Thought Lan as the Masked Net Battler quickly ran from sight.

//// ------ ------------- /////////// -------------- ------------- ///

Vyser: Well now, there's the next chapter. And now to reply to the reviews.

**Rock Raider**: I used Bubble Crab, but I wanted him to face someone else, you'll find that he'll be battling soon. And sure you can submit more navis if you want.

**Shiroikage**: Sorry, I didn't choose Anetta / Vineman, but at least you got to see Phoenixman in action.

**Jonjetman**: I hope Scannerman was a good opponent for Lee and Cypher.

**Tameranian Angel**: I didn't pick Sora and Flare for opponents this chapter.

**Chaos0619**: What are you talking about? I mentioned Chaos.

**Andrain John**: Andrew and Zero are already for the next round.

**Wing Moon**: Thanks, for that match wait till next chapter, and sure you can send your navis and Netops.

**ProtoNeiko**: Yup, you all got to help, just don't expect for me to ask for who should battle who again. And yes, I choose Scannerman, but he's not much of a savage.

**Asf**: There's already a navi called Shadowman, if you can come up with another name then maybe you'll see your navi.

Vyser: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, till the next time, please review.


	14. Chapter 14: The Next Matches

Vyser: I've got the next chapter up! I don't own Megaman or the navis and Netops that you the reviewers submitted. Anyway, let's get it started in here!

/---------- ---------------- ----- ///// --------------- ------------ ///

Chapter 14: The Next Matches 

/// -------------- ---------- ------ // ---------- ------------------ ////

The next morning of the tournament was underway, and unfortunately Lan was late because he slept in. He arrived at the Stadium in time to find out he wasn't battling in the first four matches of today. He was checking the board to see who and where he would battle.

"I wonder if I'm battling today?" Asked Lan as he was looking on the board.

"No matter who your opponent is, you can't get cocky," Megaman stated from the PET.

"I know, I know," Lan replied as he continued looking on the board.

He saw that the four matches had the competitors were:

//////// --------------- -------------------- /////// --------------- ------------ //

Arena A: Zeek / Dragoon VS Leon / Leoman

Arena B: Unavailable / Scorpio VS Tora / Kingman

Arena C: Maylu / Roll VS Randy / Ice Fox

Arena D: Unavailable / Perro VS Riku / Sabre

///// ---------------- ------------------ ///------------- ------------ //////

Lan finally found out who was battling as well that day.

/////// --------------- ------------- /////// ---------------- -------- ////////

Arena A: Sangre / Daeman VS Dex / Gutsman

Arena B: Lan / Megaman VS Rufus / Mace

Arena C: Chaud / Protoman VS Ben / Shadow Fang

Arena D: Unavailable / Chaos VS Vince / Gilfer

/// ------------ --------------- ----- ////// --------- ---------- ------------- //

"Daeman!" Exclaimed Lan as he saw the name.

"I guess it's true then, N.W.O really must be here," Megaman replied. "Looks like Dex and Gutsman will have to face them."

"I just hope that they'll be able to hold their own," Lan said as an announcement was made.

"The winners of the first matches today are," Announced DJ through the speakers. "Zeek and Dragoon, Tora and Kingman, Maylu and Roll, and Riku and Sabre! Will the next net battlers please report to your designated arena."

"Let's go Megaman," Lan said as he walked towards the stadium.

///// ------------------ ----------- //// ------------------- ---------- /

Lights were shining all over the stadium, the crowd was cheering for the next match to begin. DJ was still in the middle of the platform between the net battle machines.

"Welcome! The next matches begin now!" DJ yelled as the crowd roared with anticipation. "In arena A! We've got Sangre and his navi Daeman!"

As DJ was announcing, Sangre walked from one of the entrances with a light covering him.

"And his opponent! Dex and Gutsman!" Announced DJ as Dex was walking towards the net battle arena.

"Well, it appears that I'll be able to show you real strength," Sangre stated as Dex clenched his fists.

"You'll be the one who'll see real strength," Replied Dex as Sangre sighed.

"And in Arena B! Let's hear it for Lan and Megaman!" DJ announced as Lan entered the arena. "And his opponent, the unknown Rufus and Mace!"

After DJ announced Rufus, a tall guy with long black hair wearing a brown over coat, and black clothes underneath the coat, walked into the stadium and walked onto the platform.

"So, I get to face Lan," Rufus stated with a smirk plastered on his face. "_I'll get an extra bonus when I take him down._"

"And in arena B! Chaud and Protoman are in the next battle against Ben and Shadow Fang!" Yelled DJ as Chaud and Ben entered the arena and went to Net Arena C. "And last, but certainly not least in Net Arena D, the solo Navi Chaos is already in the Net Arena. His opponent, Vince and Gilfer!"

Vince, a guy with short blonde hair, wearing a blue bandana, black jacket, blue shirt and gray pants, walked up the Net Arena machine.

"Net Battlers and navis! Ready, set, let's go!" Yelled DJ as the seven Netops raised their PETs.

"Jack in Daeman!"

"Jack in Gutsman!"

"Jack in Megaman!"

"Mace power up!"

"Jack in Protoman!"

"Shadow Fang, jack in!"

"I'm already in here!"

"Gilfer let's show them what we got!"

The hologram projectors activated, where the projectors from Arena A were Daeman and Gutsman appeared. The environment they were in was a graveyard, Daeman actually liked the scenery, while Gutsman as a little freaked out. Megaman appeared in Net Arena B while a muscular Navi in a gray jumpsuit with huge heavy looking black armor appeared. Megaman knew that this must be Mace, Mace was a big navi. His black helmet had a long strand of red hair sticking from the back, his black armor covered his torso and it looked like a strong defense. On his shoulders were huge circular shoulder pads, on his shoulders were his symbols, the symbol was just a black background. The environment they were in was a plain with a cyber breeze blowing over the ground. Protoman and Shadow Fang saw each other, both were glaring daggers at each other. Their environment resembled that of an old Japanese temple. And in Arena D, a black armor navi that looked like Axel from the Megaman X series, but had twin swords instead of guns, his symbol on his chest was a black X surrounded by white, Chaos. Chaos was staring down a demonic navi that had huge red wings, red bone like armor over a dark muscular body. This was Gilfer, his face was sharp, his teeth were fangs and his helmet had black horns coming from the top. His symbol was a gray and black flame on top of a white background. Their environment was a European Cathedral in a village like in the Middle Ages.

/-------------- -------------- //// ---------------- -------- ////

"Gutsman! Guts Punch! Battle chip in and download!" Dex announced as Gutsman's right fist grew large and Gutsman charged at Daeman.

"Guts, guts, guts!" Yelled Gutsman as he charged at Daeman who was yawning.

"Do we need to use a battle chip Sangre?" Daeman asked as he dodged Gutsman's Guts Punch.

"Not yet," Taunted Sangre as Dex was getting angry.

"Hey!" Yelled Dex, "Aren't you going to fight back or what!"

"Soon," Sangre replied simply as Dex grabbed another battle chip.

"Fine, I'll use Shock wave! Battle chip in and download!" Announced Dex as he slid the battle chip into his PET.

////// ----------------- ----------- /// --------------- ------- /

Megaman was using his mega buster against Mace, but Mace's chest armor had formed a shield to block the attacks. Mace and Rufus were laughing at the feeble attempts to hurt Mace.

"This is ridiculous," Rufus stated as he slid a battle chip into his gray PET. "Lava Cannon! Battle chip in and down load!"

"I'm about to turn up the heat, Lava Cannon!" Yelled Mace as his right hand became a volcano shaped cannon and quickly shot a huge burst of magma.

"Bubble shot! Battle chip in!" Lan countered, as Megaman's right hand became an aqua buster and shot a burst of water.

"I prefer to cool things down! Bubble shot!" Yelled Megaman as the two attacks collided and negated each other.

"Not bad at all, but how about Mace Slammer!" Rufus said as he slid the battle chip into his PET.

"My specialty!" Mace yelled as his circular shoulder pads lifted and became two black spheres and chains shot out and Mace grabbed them.

"Let's try this, Hammer times 2!" Lan announced as he slid the two chips into his PET.

"Double Hammer!" Yelled Megaman as both of his hands became hammers and charged at Mace.

/// ---------- --------------- ------ ///// ----------------- ---------- /

Protoman and Shadow Fang were fighting each other with cyber swords. The two had jumped onto the roof of the Japanese temple of the environment they were in and charge at each other repeatedly with their swords clashing every time.

"Not bad, you're an expert on swords," Complimented Shadow Fang as he jumped from Protoman's attack.

"You're not so bad yourself," Protoman replied as Shadow Fang charged at him.

"Let's end this! Shadow Saber!" Yelled Ben as he slid the battle chip into the PET.

"We're aren't going down that easy! Hero Sword!" Chaud yelled as he slid his battle chip into his PET.

As soon as the two Navis received their weapons, they ran extremely fast that no one else could see them until they attacked each other but quickly disappeared again.

/// ---------------- ------------ ///////// ------------ --------- ////

"There ain't no way we're going to lose to some solo navi right Gilfer?" Asked Vince as he grabbed a battle chip.

"Yeah!" Replied Gilfer as he tried to swipe Chaos with his claws.

"You're an interesting opponent to say the least," Chaos stated as he dodged Gilfer's attacks. "But, I'll be the one to win."

"We'll see, Salamander! Battle chip download!" Announced Vince as a huge flame engulfed Gilfer.

"Let's make this blazing!" Gilfer yelled as he charged at Chaos with a huge flame following him.

"Not bad at all, but," Stated Chaos as he grabbed his twin sabers. "Chaos Sabers!"

A dark aura covered Chaos as he charged at Gilfer with his swords crossed like an X.

///// -------------- --------------- /---- ---------------- ------- ///

Daeman was dodging all the attacks that Gutsman was throwing at him; Gutsman used the Shock Wave, Guts Machine gun, and the flying guts punch. Daeman hadn't even tried to attack yet, which kept on annoying Dex and Gutsman.

"Come on! Are you going to do anything besides dodging my attacks!" Dex questioned as Sangre smirked.

"If that is what you wish," Replied Sangre as he grabbed three battle chips and quickly slid them into his PET. "Devil's Claw x3! Program advance! Demon Claws!"

A dark light had engulfed Daeman's claws and they were glowing black, Daeman quickly charged jumping on the tombstones to eventually jump into the air.

"Dex! Hurry!" Yelled Gutsman as Dex slid in a battle chip.

"Gold Fist! Battle Chip in and Download!" Dex announced as Gutsman's right fist became golden and enlarged it self.

"Demon Claws!" Yelled Daeman as he fell from the air with his claws about to strike.

"Gold Fist!" Gutsman yelled as he threw a punch at Daeman.

Daeman's claws and Gutsman's fist collided and it became a trial of whose attack would last. For a few minutes the attacks seemed to be the same, but then Gutsman's fist returned to normal while Daeman's claws were still powered by the Demon Claws. Daeman slashed Gutsman with both of his claws before he landed on the ground kneeling. Gashes in Gutsman's armor were deep, as soon as Daeman stood up Gutsman logged out.

"And we have our first winner! Sangre and Daeman!" Announced DJ as the hologram projectors on arena A deactivated.

/------------------ -------------- ////// --------- ----------- ------- /

Megaman had blocked the maces that Mace kept on using by slamming his hammers into the maces and sending them back at Mace. Megaman used his full strength to slam his hammer into the mace and making Mace lose his balance.

"Lan we need something quick here!" Megaman yelled as he ran towards Mace.

"Right, Zeus Hammer! Battle chip in!" Replied Lan as Megaman's hands returned to normal and a huge hammer was placed in them.

"Mace! Get up now!" Yelled Rufus as Mace was trying to get to his feet.

"I'm trying!" Mace yelled back, but it was too late.

"Zeus hammer!" Exclaimed Megaman as he slammed the huge hammer into Mace's head instantly logging Mace out.

"And our second winner! Lan and Megaman!" DJ announced.

////// --------------- ---------- ////// ---------------- --------------- //////

The battle with Protoman and Shadow Fang was wrapping up, when the two Navis were clashing weapons, Chaud downloaded a second blade to slash Shadow Fang in the side. Shadow Fang's data was steadily flowing out.

"This is not over," Muttered Shadow Fang before he logged out.

"And the winner here is Chaud and Protoman!" Announced DJ as Ben quickly disappeared.

"_He'll be back,_" Chaud thought as he logged Protoman out.

//// ------------- ---------- ///// ------- -------------------- ///

Chaos and Gilfer's attacks collided with each other, the energy was shooting out everywhere. But Chaos's attack was the strongest, his swords cut through Gilfer's attack and slashed Gilfer right across his entire body.

"Gilfer, log out," Vince said sadly as Gilfer logged out.

"Hey, you and your navi make a great team," Complimented Chaos as DJ was announcing the winners of this matches.

"That's all the matches we have for today! So take care and prepare yourselves for the action of tomorrow!" Yelled DJ into the microphone!

///// ---------- ------------------- //// ------- ------------------- //

Vyser: Well now, there's the next chapter. Now, which Netops and Navis should battle next chapter? Reviewers look at chapter 12 and select two competitors to battle next chapter who haven't been mentioned so far in the last two chapters! Till the next time!


	15. Chapter 15: The NWO’s Battles

Vyser: Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been getting ready for school and getting used to my classes. So anyway, I don't own Megaman or the navis/Netops that you the reviewers submitted. Soon the chapters will become much more in depth until I get the first rounds down. Enjoy!

///// ------------------ ----------------------- ////// ------------------- ------------ ////

Chapter 15: The N.W.O.'s Battles 

//// ----------------- ------------------------- ///////// ----------------- -------------- ////

Lan, Maylu, and Dex were standing outside discussing their previous battles; many other competitors were in the area.

"That Sangre guy was strong," Dex stated as he clenched his fist.

"I've faced his Daeman a few times, and we barely won those times," Replied Lan as he remembered his battles with Daeman.

"So Dex, how's Gutsman?" Maylu asked as Dex sighed.

"He's okay, only his pride is bruised," Replied Dex as Gutsman groaned from his PET.

"Lan, we should probably be more careful when and if we face Sangre," Megaman said from the PET.

"Right Megaman," Replied Lan as three familiar people walked up to the three.

"Hey its Sal," Maylu said as everyone turned towards Sal. With Sal were Speedy Dave and Anetta.

"Well, it's nice to see some familiar faces in the tournament," Speedy Dave said with a smile.

"You three still helping the earth?" Asked Dex as another person began to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Yep, we've got to try all we've got to protect the environment," Anetta answered as the person (Paul) growled and walked over.

"Nature stinks," Said Paul as everyone turned to see Paul who looked a lot like Speedy Dave only with different clothes and a beard.

"It's been a while Paul," Sal said as Paul glared at the group.

"I despise you three and nature with every fiber of my body," Commented Paul.

"What's your problem?" Lan asked as Paul scowled at him.

"Nature was cruel to me, so why should I care for the planet?" Replied Paul. "You know what? I'm going away from here, I can't stand tree huggers."

"Who was that? Asked Maylu.

"That was Paul Lute, we've known each other for a long time," Speedy Dave answered. "But he's always held a deep resentment for nature. Because of that he prefers the cold steel and polluting air of the cities."

"Wonder what caused him to hate nature," Inquired Dex when all of a sudden many cheers and drum noises were heard. "Now what?"

The Masked Netbattler was walking through the area, behind him were many fans waving flags and slamming on drums.

"What the? I've battle in some of the greatest tournaments, and I don't even have my own fan club," Sighed Lan. "And this is the first time I've heard of him, and he's got his own small parade."

"Rumors say that he'll take the tournament," Anetta stated as The Masked Netbattler shot a quick glance towards Lan.

"Well, he better watch out for me and Megaman, cause will leave him in the dust," Exclaimed Lan as everyone sighed.

"Don't let that ego get to your head Lan," Megaman commented as music was playing.

"_Attention Net Battlers, please report to the tournament standings to see which net battler is facing whom._" An announcement was made after the music finished.

"Wish us luck, we've got to see whom we face," Dave said as Sal, Anetta and himself quickly left to see who was next.

"Might as well enjoy the show," Sighed Dex as Lan and Maylu were walking to get good seats. "Hey wait for me!"

// ----------- ------------------ // --------------- ------------- ///

The previous matches were just finishing up the results were:

Mesa / Sharkman V.S. Unavailable / Scorpio: Winner: Mesa / Sharkman

Bull / Toroman V.S. Torii / Iceman: Winner: Torii / Iceman

Famous / Punk V.S. Yamato / Shogun: Winner: Famous / Punk

Randy / Ice Fox V.S. Raioh / Dilgear Winner: Raioh / Dilgear

The next matches were:

Tiffany / Crystal V.S. Count Zap / Elecman

Speedy Dave / Quickman V.S. Paul / Toxicman

Sal / Woodman V.S. Jack / Jesterman

Kane / Tidalman V.S. Anetta / Vineman

///// --------------- ----------------- /////// ------------------- --------- //

DJ was in the middle of the four net arenas; everyone in the huge coliseum was cheering for the many exciting matches that had just taken place. The competitors were making their way to the arenas.

"Well are you all ready for the next matches?" Asked DJ into the microphone as the crowd began to cheer. "I can't hear you!"

The crowd then roared as the net battle arenas activated.

"That's the spirit! Now net battlers, ready your PETs!" DJ announced as everyone raised his or her PET. "Set, let's net battle!"

"Jack in Crystal!"

"Power up Elecman!"

"Quickman! Jack in!"

"Toxicman! Power up!"

"Jack in Woodman!"

"Take them down Tidalman!"

"Let's have a laugh Jesterman!"

"Vineman let's show them how it's done!"

Crystal and Elecman quickly appeared in the net arena, which quickly changed into a huge city, the two navis were on top of the sky scrappers. Quickman and Toxicman quickly appeared onto many moving vehicles that were on a track that was over a huge body of water. Woodman and Jesterman logged into a huge forest that had a lake in the middle. And Tidalman and Vineman appeared onto a floating fountain that was in a night's sky.

"I'll enjoy this Crystal storm!" Yelled Tiffany as Crystal jumped into the air and many crystal shards appeared.

"If that's the best you've got then this is going to be easy," Count Zap replied as he slid a battle chip into his PET.

"Elec Aura!" Yelled Elecman as a yellow aura appeared and blocked the many crystals. "Electric Blaze!"

Elecman then shot a huge burst of electricity from his hands and slammed into Crystal sending her flying back onto the sky scrapper she was on.

"Now, Elec Sword! Battle chip in!" Count Zap announced, as Elecman's right hand became a sword surging with electricity.

Elecman jumped into the air and aimed his blade directly at Crystal.

"Crystal Saber!" Yelled Crystal as her right hand became a sword and blocked the attack.

"Not bad at all," Elecman complimented.

"From you that's great," Replied Crystal as the two navies quickly broke off from the attacks.

//// ----------------- ----------------------- //////// -------------- ----------- //////

Toxicman and Quickman were glaring at each other. Toxicman was a yellow navi who looked like a Haz-mat suit. His head is a Haz-mat helmet with a black visor with an evil dark green skull inside. A yellow tank with a hose attached to the helmet. Inside of hands, he had yellow blasters; his symbol was on his chest, a black ring with the black/dark green radioactivity symbol.

"Deletion soon comes your way," Toxicman said as he jumped onto another car to get closer to Quickman.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Replied Quickman as he quickly ran behind Toxicman.

"Quick boomerang!" Speedy Dave announced as Quickman quickly threw his yellow boomerangs.

"Nice try but Barrel Roll!" Yelled Paul as two metal barrels appeared in front of Toxicman and rolled them towards the boomerangs. The attacks collided and negated each other. "Next up Toxic Spill!"

"This'll slip you up!" Toxicman said as a barrel appeared in front of him and he quickly kicked the barrel into the air, which made the entire contents spill all over the virtual cars and Quickman couldn't dodge it. The toxic liquid seemed to burn at Quickman, mainly because red and black smoke was steaming off of Quickman.

"Spin it off Quickman! Tornado battle chip in!" Yelled Speedy Dave as he slid the battle chip into his PET.

Quickman quickly smiled and began to spin incredibly fast that flew off the toxic liquid off of Quickman and created a red and black tornado. The tornado quickly flew towards Toxicman and slammed into him.

"This battle not done by a long shot!" Paul yelled as Toxicman quickly got back up.

//// ---------------- ----------------------- /// ------------------ ----------- ///

The battle between Woodman and Jesterman was getting heated up; Woodman kept on using wood tower. And since Jesterman was an electric navi, he would have taken double the damage. However, Jesterman showed everyone that his arms could stretch and he used the trees to his advantage by grabbing onto the branches and dodging the attacks.

"Hold still and fight like a navi!" Shouted Woodman as he punched the tree that Jesterman was in.

"Well then how about a little joke! Joke Chip download!" Jack announced as he slipped his battle chip into his PET.

"Alright my favorite!" Yelled Jesterman as a banana cream pie appeared in his left hand and he quickly extended his left arm. The pie went straight into Woodman's face. Woodman was trying to get the pie off of his face.

"Come on Woodman you can do it! Recovery 80!" Announced Sal as she slid the battle chip into her PET and healed Woodman but the pie was stuck on his face.

"Let's finish this, Jester Seismic Crash!" Jack ordered as Jesterman extended his arms and grabbed Woodman by the head and jumped into the air. Quickly Woodman also was raised into the air; Jesterman then quickly spins once and throws Woodman to the ground, which raised the water up for a few minutes. Jesterman landed on the ground hoping to see Woodman jack out. Unfortunately, Woodman quickly rose back from the ground with angry in his eyes.

"Here's trouble," Muttered Jesterman as he dodged a punch that Woodman threw.

/////// ----------------- ------------- ///////// ------------------ ---------------- //

Tidalman was shooting many bubble shots at Vineman who kept on dodging and attacking with many thorns.

"I have to say your Vineman is strong," Kane complimented as he slid a battle chip into his PET. "Lava Wave! Battle chip in and down load!"

"Lava Wave!" Yelled Tidalman as he slammed his hand into the fountain water and a huge wave of fire surged from his hand.

"You'll have to try harder than that, Ice Bomb! Battle chip download!" Anetta announced as an icy blue bomb appeared in Vineman's hand.

"Ice Bomb! Go!" Yelled Vineman as he threw the ice bomb into the wave of fire and negated it.

"No one stops my attacks and gets away with it, Torrential Trident! Battle chip in and download!" Kane growled as a trident appeared in Tidalman's hands. "Attack now!"

"Leaf Blade! Download," Countered Anetta, as Vineman's right hand became a sword made up of Leafs and blocked Tidalman's trident.

//// --------------------------- ----------- ////// ---------------------- --------------- ////

"And wow! These battles are getting exciting!" DJ announced as the crowd was watching the more exciting battles.

From a skybox we find Bit taking off his Masked Net Battler mask, enjoying the battles that his many operatives battling. Behind him are Sangre and Raioh along with a few other operatives wearing scientist outfits.

"So how's our synchronization ability coming along?" Asked Bit as Sangre handed him a special PET holder that had two belts attached to it.

"We've developed the first twenty synchro emblems," Sangre replied as Bit inserted his PET into the synchro emblems.

"If my calculations are correct then I'll be able to fuse with my navi," Said Bit as a grim look suddenly appeared on his face. "_Then again, if they're incorrect…_"

"Sir your orders?" Asked Raioh as Bit grinned evilly at Raioh.

"Yes, of course, Raioh, after the battles are done, we'll activate the dimensional generators," Bit replied as he quickly took his PET out of the synchro emblem and handed the synchro emblem to Raioh. "You'll be the one to try out the synchro emblem."

"Wow! What a great honor!" Exclaimed Raioh as he got a thought. "Hey wait, what's the catch?"

"If you prepare yourself it will be an added bonus to your pay check," Bit answered as Raioh quickly left to prepare himself.

"Leader Bit, what could happen to Raioh if the experiment would fail?" Asked Sangre as Bit smiled.

"It would take a while to explain in scientific terms, but if the synchro emblem becomes more powerful than said in the calculations," Bit explained as he continued to watch the battles. "Then I suppose it would be a good thing in a sense, however…"

// ---------------------------- ------------ ///// ------------------ --------- ///

Vyser: Well now, I'll continue the battle next chapter. And speaking of battles, I have an announcement. The first round is soon coming to an end, if you submitted a navi, you'll be sure to see them in the second round… which will be a tag team round! So select which other navi you want to be paired with. And now please review!


	16. Chapter 16: Down with the First Round

Vyser: Hey there everyone! I'm back, with the next chapter so you had better beware! I don't own Megaman or the navis that you all submitted! Enjoy!

/// ------ ------ -------- ------- ----- //// --------- ----- ------ ----- ---- -- ///

Chapter 16: Down with the First Round And Up with the Dimensional Area! 

// ------- -------------- ----- ----- -/// ---- ----- ------ --------- ------- ---- ///

The rounds were continuing, the eight navis were all tired and were getting ready for the last attack that would determine the next round. The crowd was cheering extremely loud.

"These matches have been getting better and better! And it looks like the first round should be ending soon!" Announced DJ.

/// --------- ---------- ------- --- --- // --------- ------ ------------ --------- //////

Crystal and Elecman were panting, the many building tops were cracked and smashed due to the many attacks. Tiffany and Count Zap were glaring at each other.

"I'll admit that you've got some moves, but," Count Zap jeered as he grabbed his next battle chip. "I've got more experience then you'll ever have. Jolt Shot! Battle chip in and download!"

"You're old news! And so are your tactics!" Yelled Tiffany as she quickly slid her next battle chip. "Crystal Omen Blast! Battle Chip in!"

Elecman was surging electricity through his hands and body and was focusing it into a huge blast of energy. While Crystal combined her two hands into a huge crystal cannon and charging light blue light. The two navis yelled as their attacks were fired and collided. The energy was surging through out the virtual night sky and both navis were growling determined that neither of them would lose. All of a sudden Elecman's attack died down while Crystal's was still powerful and slammed into Elecman. The force was filled with crystals that pierced Elecman's armor. After the attack died down, Elecman landed on the building roof with many crystals in his chest, arms, and legs. Immediately Elecman was logged out.

"And the winner of this match is Tiffany and Crystal!" DJ announced as Tiffany logged out Crystal.

Before Tiffany left the arena, she turned and gave a victory sigh with her fingers. And then quickly left.

//// ------ -------- --------- --------- /----- -- -------- ------ ----- ------ /////

Quickman and Toxicman kept on dodging and firing their own attacks as well as keeping their footing on the flying vehicles.

"Why don't you stand still and fight like a real navi?" Questioned Toxicman who had just shot a huge burst of toxic waste at Quickman who easily dodged.

"It's much easier and fancier to dodge than fight," Quickman replied as he shot a Quick Boomerang at Toxicman who used a barrel to block the attack.

"It's just like you to dodge the harshness of the things of life," Shot Paul as he grabbed a battle chip. "Well, I've got something that will stop you in your tracks."

"And it's like you to block everything," Speedy Dave replied as he grabbed his next battle chip. "Why don't we finish!"

"Fine! Toxic Cannon! Battle chip download!" Yelled Paul as a huge yellow cannon with the hazard sign appeared behind Toxicman.

"Quick Boomerangs and Tornado! Double Download!" Dave yelled as Quickman quickly began to spin into a red tornado and many yellow light began to appear from the tornado.

"Toxic Cannon!" Yelled Toxicman as a huge blast of toxic waste was fired from the cannon from behind him.

"Take this!" Quickman yelled as many quick boomerangs were shot from the red tornado.

The attacks missed each other and quickly slammed into their targets. Quickman was quickly covered with toxic waste, while the many quick boomerangs repeatedly struck Toxicman. Both navis fell down on the vehicles and were trying to get up.

"I refuse to lose to the likes of you Dave!" Yelled Paul. "Toxicman I command you to stand this instant!"

"Quickman can you get up?" Dave asked as Quickman tried to stand.

"No problem Dave," Answered Quickman as he began to get to his feet.

"Hurry up Toxicman!" Paul commanded as Toxicman was almost on top of his feet.

"I'm trying don't push me!" Yelled Toxicman as he got to his feet. "There see! I made it."

"But you didn't get there quick enough," Quickman said as Toxicman saw that Quickman was right in front of him.

"Quickman use quick slash!" Yelled Dave as Quickman grabbed his yellow boomerang that was on his helmet and quickly slashed Toxicman across the chest.

Toxicman was quickly logged out and Quickman raised his thumb in victory.

"The victor is now Quickman!" DJ announced as Quickman quickly logged out.

/// ----- ---- ------------- ---------- --- // ----- ------ -------- --------- ------ /

Jesterman was dodging many of the wood towers that Woodman kept using.

"Doesn't this guy ever get tired?" Jesterman asked as he barely dodged an attack.

"You'll lose sometime!" Yelled Woodman as Jack was thinking of something.

"I've got it! Jesterman, lets use plan BH!" Jack suggested as Jesterman gasped and Sal looked confused.

"Okay," Sighed Sal as she raised her PET. "Woodman keep up the wood towers."

"You got Sal," Woodman replied as he did as he was told.

"Here comes plan BH!" Yelled Jesterman as he jumped into the air, dodging the wood tower.

"What's this?" Sal and Woodman questioned as Jesterman quickly shot his extendable arm and slapped Woodman in the face quickly and repeatedly slapped Woodman in the face.

"And now to finish this!" Yelled Jesterman and Jack as Jesterman quickly grabbed Woodman's head and pulled himself towards Woodman.

Jesterman was quick cause he quickly got behind Woodman and quickly wrapped his long arms around Woodman.

"I say, let me go!" Woodman commanded as Jesterman began to laugh.

"This next part is going to be…shocking!" Laughed Jesterman as electricity surged through his arms and into Woodman.

"That attack won't do much damage to Woodman," Sal stated as Jack began to laugh.

"Well then, I'll just change Jesterman's element," Laughed Jack as he began to load something into his PET. "Heat Team Style activate!"

Suddenly Jesterman's body began to glow red and when the light went down, Jesterman's armor became pure red and his body had flame decals all over his body.

"Now Surging Fire!" Jack continued as flames shot from Jesterman's arms began to shoot fire and burn Woodman until Woodman was forcibly logged out.

"That was too easy!" Laughed Jesterman as he returned to normal and logged out.

"With a shocking and burning victory, its Jesterman and Jack!" DJ announced.

/ -------- ------ ---------- -------- ---- /---- ----------- ------ -------- - --- ///

Tidalman and Vineman still had their weapons and were still fighting each other. When they clashed their weapons once more the weapons disappeared.

"Well, now it's time to see who's better," Tidalman said as he jumped backwards.

"And it's going to be me!" Yelled Vineman as Anetta quickly slid a battle chip into her PET.

"Plant weed! Battle Chip in and download!" Anetta announced as many vines shot from the ground and shot towards Tidalman.

"Dual Lava Cannon! Battle chips in and Download!" Yelled Kane as he downloaded the chips and Tidalman's hands became cannons that resembled volcanoes. "It's not what I usually use, but I'll make an exception."

"As will I! Dual Lava Cannon!" Tidalman added as he shot the twin bursts of fire that burned the vines and blasted into Vineman, which in turn logged him out.

"And this match is over with Kane and Tidalman winning!" Announced DJ as the crowd cheered loudly. "This is the end of the first round, tomorrow will be an announcement that will tell which competitors will have made to the next match! Till then, enjoy the night and relax!"

/// -------- ---------- ---------- ------ // ------- --------- ---------- ----------- //

A few hours passed since the matches occurred, we find Raioh in an alley with a backpack. Raioh quickly reached into the backpack and pulled out two synchro-emblems one that was gray and one that was blue.

"_Whoops! Took an extra_," Thought Raioh as he put the blue synchro emblem away and pulled out his PET. "Leader Bit! I'm ready for the test. So uh, what do I do?"

"Simple, put on the synchro emblem and when the dimensional area activates," Bit answered through the PET. "You insert the PET into the synchro emblem."

"When should the dimensional area activate?" Asked Raioh as Bit was chuckling.

"We'll have it up in less than ten minutes," Bit replied as Raioh looked at the clock in his PET.

/// -------- --------- ---------- -------- - /// ------- --------- ------- --------- ------ //

Now we find Lan sitting outside the arena drinking a soda.

"So Megaman, what do you think is going to happen tomorrow?" Lan asked as he raised Megaman's PET.

"We'll just have to guess what will happen," Answered Megaman as the ground began to shake. "Lan what's going on?"

"I don't know!" Lan replied as everyone was panicking.

All of a sudden a huge dimensional area forms over the tournament area. Everyone couldn't get out of the area, and when a huge wolf howl filled the air everyone was panicking even further. Lan heard the howl come near, so Lan cautiously looked for the source of the howl, which came from a nearby alley.

"I wonder what's up with that howl?" Questioned Lan as he looked into the alley.

"What do you see Lan?" Megaman asked, as Lan looked shocked.

"Megaman, you're not going to believe this but," Replied Lan. "But, Dilgear is in that alley."

In the alley, next to a backpack and a few trashcans, was Dilgear! Only his emblem seemed more detailed, his long gray hair was even longer than this body, and he was more muscular. Lan slowly walked backwards, and unfortunately Lan's foot accidentally knocked back a can. Dilgear's ears began to twitch furiously and growled as he turned towards Lan.

"Llllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn," Growled Dilgear as he took a step towards Lan.

Lan quickly in one swift motion, he quickly put on his roller blades and quickly sped off. Dilgear ran behind Lan almost extremely close.

"How's this possible!" Lan yelled as he dodged a claw attack from Dilgear.

"You…. Cannot…Escape!" Roared Dilgear as he jumped into the air.

/// ---- --------------- -------------- ------ / ------------ -------- ----------- - //

Vyser: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and review if you want to see what will happen. So read and review!


	17. Chapter 17: The Cyber WareWolf Night

Vyser: Hey y'all! I'm back with the next chapter. I was actually hoping to have this chapter up on Halloween, but I decided that you all don't need to wait any longer. Now why must I say that I don't own Megaman EXE or the navis or characters that you all submitted? Let's get this chapter going now!

/// ------- ------ ---- ----- ----- - ---- - // ------- ---- ------ ----- ---- -- /

Chapter 17: The Cyber Ware-Wolf Night 

/// ---- ------ ------ ------ ----- ------- /- ------ ------ ----- ----- ---- ////

Dilgear had just slammed down from the sky, but thankfully Lan was able to barely dodge. Dilgear got his claw stuck in the ground, and Lan took this opportunity to speed away as fast as he could. Lan quickly took out his PET as he bladed through the streets.

"Megaman! It would be nice if I could get some help!" Lan yelled as he continued to blade through the alleys.

"I don't really get how Dilgear is able to get into this world," said Megaman through the PET. "Lan, maybe this must be connected to the attack on Sci-lab."

-Flash Back-

"So dad what was taken?" Lan asked as Daryll was recovering Flame Stag.

"That navi stole the blue prints and programs we're working on dimensional area generators," Answered Yuichiro with a grim look on his face. "But, something even worse was taken."

"And that worse thing would be?" Asked Sora with a confused look on her face.

"Bass's original net navi data and programming," Yuichiro replied as everyone's face turned grim.

"Bass!" Yelled Lan.

-End of Flash Back-

"So the N.W.O. is obviously behind this. But how are we supposed to defeat Dilgear?"

"Maybe there's a clue where you found Dilgear."

"It's worth a shot!"

Lan quickly took a long way to get back to the alley; meanwhile Dilgear had gotten his claw out of the ground. Dilgear looked around; all he could see was all the people who were near him were freaking out.

"Lan…run…me…find…" said Dilgear before he began to sniff the ground and then the air. "Me found scent."

Dilgear just then leaned his head back and howled towards the top of the dimensional area. Everyone just ran away when Dilgear howled and began to run after Lan's scent.

// ----- ------ ----- ------- ------ ------- /// ---- ----- ---- ------ ---- ----- -- ///

Lan had just reached the alley when he heard the howl; Lan quickly began to see if there was any clue as to how Dilgear was in the real world. Just as Lan was about to give up, he spotted a small backpack.

"Wonder what this is?" Lan asked as he opened the backpack and found a weird blue device and a piece of paper.

"Maybe it's Raioh's or something?" suggested Megaman as Lan took out the piece of paper.

"It looks like instructions."

"_Notes on the synchro emblem, first off I hope I don't lose these notes. Now first insert battle chips into PET, and then strap synchro around chest. Then insert PET into the synchro emblem, and then press the emblem on PET. After test of synchro emblem, head to grocery store to pick up eggs, bread, milk and cheese puffs,"_ read the note, as Lan looked confused.

"Lan what's the note say?"

"It tells that this thing is a synchro emblem and this also happens to be a grocery list. Maybe we should try to see what will happen."

"Lan you shouldn't do that! We don't know what will happen once you use that!"

All of a sudden a second howl fills the sky and Lan could see a ware-wolf figure was in the light from the sky.

"Don't have much time!" Lan yelled as he began to put on the synchro emblem and put many battle chips into his PET.

All of a sudden, Dilgear had landed behind Lan. Dilgear seemed to be laughing as he was walking towards Lan.

"Me found you. Now prepare to be eliminated!" growled Dilgear as Lan turned around with the synchro emblem on his chest. "Uh oh."

"Synchro Emblem! Activate!"

All of a sudden, Lan quickly pressed the emblem on his PET and a huge light engulfed him. Dilgear covered his eyes as the light grew. Suddenly, the light died down and in front of him was the cross-fused Megaman.

"So what? You no match for me!" Dilgear howled as he charged at Megaman. "Wolf claws!"

"Cyber Sword!" yelled Megaman as his right arm became a sword and he swiftly blocked the claw attack from Dilgear.

"Impossible!"

"Not really, air shoes!"

Suddenly, Megaman got a huge shot of air from his feet that pushed him and Dilgear high into the air. Megaman managed to end his cyber sword attack and raised his right arm.

"Now try this! Hammer!" Megaman announced, as his right hand became a thick cyber hammer.

Megaman quickly slammed his hammer right in Dilgear's head, the force of the attack sent Dilgear crashing straight towards the ground. A loud crash filled the air as people were walking slowly to see what was happening because a huge cloud of debris had covered where Dilgear crashed into the ground. As Megaman was falling gently towards the ground, a huge blast of dark light shot out from the debris!

"Lunar Howl!" howled Dilgear after a huge blast of dark light shot out of his mouth.

"Barrier!"

A huge barrier appeared around Megaman, but it shattered under the force of the attack and sent Megaman flying back into the air.

"You not so tough," Dilgear commented before he jumped into the air after Megaman.

Dilgear was sniffing the air trying to find Megaman as he jumped from building to building. Suddenly he spotted Megaman and began to dive towards Megaman from the air.

"Prepare for deletion!"

"Oh no I won't! Cannon, Hi-Cannon and M-Cannon! Program advance!" Megaman yelled, as his two hands became a huge cyber cannon. "Zeta Cannon!"

Megaman quickly fired a huge laser blast from his new cannon, sending the huge blast straight into Dilgear's torso. Dilgear howled in pain as the laser blast sent him into the sky, until he slammed into the dimensional area ceiling. As soon as the blast died down, Dilgear tried to sink his claws into the dimensional area. But, with very little success.

"This be painful!" screamed Dilgear as he fell towards the cold hard earth.

Megaman was standing in the general area when Dilgear crashed into the earth once again. Debris hardly flew up, because it quickly fell back down. Dilgear was still moving even though his body was fully dirty and damaged.

"Long Sword!" Megaman yelled, as his right hand became a long cyber sword. Megaman then quickly put the sword neck to Dilgear's emblem. "You going to give up? Or am I going to have to delete you myself?"

"You don't see to understand, this be a draw," replied Dilgear as Megaman moved his eyes slightly to see that Dilgear's tail had become like a blade and was up against Megaman's emblem.

Everyone who was watching the battle was then clapping, Dilgear and Megaman were both confused as the dimensional area began to shut down. All of a sudden, Megaman and Dilgear then disappeared and in their places were Lan and Raioh. Raioh was laughing as Lan looked at him. Their PETs were in their PET holders.

"Alright, Raioh, as an NPA agent, I am putting you under arrest," Lan announced as he smirked. "_Zeek was right this is cool to say._"

"That won't be necessary," said a voice as Lan and Raioh turned to see Bit Grand and a couple security guards. "You did get that announcement I sent through out the area right?"

"What announcement?" Lan asked as Bit grinned.

"Well, it appears to be that the speakers are malfunctioning again," explained Bit. "Well, then I'll tell you what it is, I hired Raioh here to try out our patented new synchro emblem that will allow net navis to fuse with the Netop and roam around in the dimensional area that we also made."

"You mean stole! Sci-Lab was developing the dimensional area!"

"So? Just because we've beaten them to the punch, that automatically makes my company and I thieves? Nay, I've been working on the project for over many years, and I've finally figured out the missing programs."

"You tell him boss!" cheered Raioh as he stood up and walked next to Bit.

"Well uh, shoot," Lan muttered before he sighed.

"But seeing as how you helped Raioh in the test, you can keep that synchro emblem. I've got just one little rule."

"And what's that?" asked Lan as he looked at the synchro emblem.

"You cannot give it to anyone who works at Sci-lab," Bit said before he, Raioh and the security guards left.

"Synchro Emblem, Megaman, should we tell Zeek?" asked Lan as he raised his PET.

"This is very interesting, and yes we should as soon as possible," Megaman answered as Lan put the Synchro Emblem away.

"Yep…right after dinner!"

"Lan!"

/------- ------ ------- ----- ------ ------ --- /// ------- -------- ------- ------ ---- //

Vyser: Well now, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! And sorry it took so long to update, I hope you all review and include who you want your navis to team up with! Next chapter: **Chapter 18: The Second Round, Teams galore!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Tag Teams are formed

Vyser: Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long, I've just been busy with many other things, I'm just glad that I've managed to get through this first trimester. I truly loathe schoolwork and stress. Anyway, I better get to the point of this; I don't Megaman BN or the navis/Netops that you all submitted. Let's get the Tag Teams a rolling!

/// -------- ------ -------- ------ ------ /------- ----- ----- ---- ---- --- -- ///

**Chapter 18: The Tag Teams are formed**

//----- ------ -- --------- ------ ------ //----- ---------- ------- --------- -- ///

Lan had told Zeek and Andrew what had happened with Dilgear while Lan had the Synchro Emblem on the table.

"And that's when Bit Grande made his appearance," finished Lan as Zeek rubbed his chin.

"Interesting turn of events Lan, unfortunately, we don't have really any evidence to send Bit to jail," Zeek replied as Lan looked shocked.

"We have the Synchro Emblem! Many people were even inside the dimensional area!" yelled Lan as he slammed his fists on the table.

"While that is a fact Lan, we happened to have found records that Grand Corp has been attempting for many years to perfect their dimensional area," Andrew said as Lan glared at the two. "While there might even be a connection to the theft of Sci-Lab and the recent dimensional area, it is also a fact that Grand Corp has also failed many tests of their dimensional area. Not only that, but we even managed to scan the inside of this synchro emblem, and discovered that it's technology level is even higher than Sci-lab, unbelievable I realize that but it's true."

"Try saying that three times fast," said Zeek as Lan clenched his fists. "I realize your anger Lan, but don't worry. We'll get our top investigative specialists on this. In the meantime, you'll be allowed to keep this synchro emblem. That'll be all Agent Lan."

"But Zeek," Lan started before Zeek raised his hand.

"You are dismissed Agent Lan," replied Zeek as Lan grabbed the synchro emblem and ran out of the room.

/// -------- ------- ------ ------ -------// ------- ------ -------- ------- ---- ///

Lan walked through the crowds with a look of anger flowing through his eyes.

"Lan maybe you should calm down," Megaman said from the PET.

"It just makes me mad that we can't do anything against Bit," replied Lan as a familiar music began to play behind him. "Now what?"

Behind Lan was a familiar group of fans with the Masked Netbattler leading his fan club with many girls wanting his autograph. Lan just growled as the Masked Netbattler began to approach him.

"_This is not what I needed, this guy just seems to get on my nerves,"_ thought Lan as the Masked Netbattler stopped in front of him.

"Lan Hikari," The Masked Netbattler said in a deep voice. "I look forward to battling you in the future."

"It'll be a pleasure to wipe the floor with you," replied Lan as the Masked Netbattler laughed.

"We'll see who'll wipe who on the floor."

The Masked Netbattler then quickly walked away with his many fans behind him, still many girls asking for his autograph. After Lan was sighing, more music was playing from the intercoms.

"_All Netbattlers_

_Please report to the Net Stadium to listen to the next match ups"_

"Better get back to the Stadium, maybe we face the Masked Netbattler," Lan said to Megaman as he walked towards the stadium.

"Whoever we're facing, try not to get your anger to interfere Lan," replied Megaman as Lan reached the stadium.

"I know," Lan sighed as he reached the main hall where all the remaining competitors were watching a huge big screen, plasma TV that had DJ on it. DJ was in the stadium where many of the crowds were and firing up the crowd into a cheering frenzy.

/ ---- ------- -------- ------- --- ----- - //// ----- ------ ------ ---- ------- -- //

"And hey! Welcome to the Second round of the tournament!" announced DJ as he threw his fist into the air and the crowd cheered. "And guess what! We've got a real surprise for you all!"

All of a sudden, a strange machine appeared behind DJ. I looked like a slot machine, yet it had no slots, an arm, and a huge plasma TV on the top. DJ just grinned as the entire stadium went silent.

"Guess I need to explain," DJ said into the mike as he motioned towards the slot like machine. "This little device is courtesy of Grand Corp, it's called the Vyser Randomizer! This set of matches will played with tag teams! However, to make things more interesting, Mr. Grande thought it would be fun to randomize the teams. Now let's get the slots a spinning and teams a selecting!"

DJ quickly pulled the lever, and slots appeared on the TV screen. The slots didn't stop at all; they just shot out pictures, two at a time until the slots were empty. The matches were set and the many teams were chosen.

Lee / Cypher + Sora / Flare

V.S.

Unavailable / Bubble Crab + Kane / Tidalman

Jack / Jesterman + Unavailable / Pink

V.S.

Tiffany / Crystal + Maylu / Roll

Chaud / Protoman + Melenda / Pixel

V.S.

Raioh / Dilgear + Chad / Breaker

Sangre / Daeman + Mr. Match / Torchman

V.S.

Sally / Squirrelman + Michael / RandomMan

Lan / Megaman + Kenny / Shade Silverwing

V.S.

Arashi / Airman + Rei / Flashman

Speedy Dave / Quickman + Alexander / Wizard

V.S.

Domino / DiceMan + Aelita / Luna

Kai / Maverick +Dave / Swordster

V.S.

Kurow / Yurika + Riku / Sabre

Andrew / Zero + Princess Pride / Knightman

V.S.

Kari / Chi + JR / Harddrive

Donathan / Spectre + Erika / Axl

V.S.

Mesa / Sharkman + Miyu / Skullman

Con / Violman + Sera / Xia

V.S.

Daryll / Flame Stag + Unavailable / Chaos

Lynn / Hybrid + Yai / Glyde

V.S.

Tomako / Metalman + Raoul / Thunderman

Torii / Iceman +Famous / Punk

V.S.

Tora / Kingman + Inukai / Savageman

Unavailable / Boarman + Victor / Silver

V.S.

Zeek / Dragoon + Masked Net Battler/ Phoenixman

"And wow! Look at these match ups! And will start this with the first battle! Will the net battlers please report to the stadium?" asked DJ, as the weird machine disappeared into the net battle platform while the net battle machine took its place.

Suddenly, the lights through out the stadium began to flash, as two spot lights shined at two corners of the stadium the first three competitors walked in. Lee and Sora walked through one corner while Kane walked towards the platform. As soon as the three got onto the platform the machine went active. DJ just threw his fist into the air once more and yelled into the air.

"I've just been informed that Bubble Crab is in the Net Battle machine! Now Net battlers lets get this battle on!" DJ announced as the machined holograms activated.

"Jack in Cypher!"

"Let's turn up the heat, go Flare!"

"Blub blub, let's rock this battle!"

"Tidalman its time to crash this party!"

The four navis appeared in the net arena, which quickly changed into its new form, it was a huge island that had a few rocks on it and surrounded entirely of water. In the middle was even a lake that had an underwater volcano that looked like it was about to erupt with smoke steaming out.

"_Blub blub, Bit did a good job with the environment,_" thought Bubble Crab as Tidalman smiled at Flare.

"Well, now this is quite a disappointment, I didn't expect to face a beautiful navi," Tidalman said with a grin…before Bubble Crab slammed his claw into the back Tidalman's head. "What'd you do that for!"

"We're supposed to fight the enemy blub blub! Not give them complements!" yelled Bubble Crab as Flare and Cypher sweat dropped.

"This battle shouldn't take very long," Cypher commented as Flare laughed a little.

"These two go together like water and oil," added Flare as DJ lifted the mike to his face.

"Now! Net Battlers! Let's go!" DJ announced.

"Cypher! Here comes Elec-sword!" yelled Lee as Cypher's right hand became a electrified sword and Tidalman and Bubble Crab were still arguing.

"Fresh from the store, Blazing Eagle! Down load!" Sora announced, as suddenly a small eagle shaped flame appeared in Flare's hands.

"Elec-Sword!" yelled Cypher as he charged at Bubble Crab.

"Blazing Eagle!" Flare yelled as she threw the flame that began to enlarge towards Tidalman.

"Uh oh," said Tidalman and Bubble Crab before they were blasted by the attacks.

The force of the attacks sent the two N.W.O. navis into the air until they splashed into the cyber water. Before the tag team could do anything, Kane quickly slammed two battle chips into his PET.

"It's not over by a long shot! Combo time! Tidal Wave and Tidal Surf!" Kane announced as a huge tidal wave swelled before Cypher and Flare. There was something riding the waves on a surfboard, it was Tidalman riding the wave as if he was controlling the wave.

"I could say something corny, but not," said Tidalman as Flare and Cypher began to run from the huge attack. "Look at ya run!"

"Lee, some help would be nice!" Cypher yelled as the wave began to get closer.

"Same here Sora!" yelled Flare when suddenly Bubble Crab jumped from the water in front of the two navis.

"You're not going to blub blub, get anything, Bubble Blast!" Bubble Crab yelled as he shot many bubbles from his claws that slammed into Flare and Cypher, slamming them into the ground.

Before the two could get up, Tidalman's attack began to crash upon them.

"Barrier download!" announced Lee as a barrier managed to protect Cypher and Flare from the huge rush of cyber water.

"Just in time," Cypher sighed before Tidalman slammed his surfboard into Cypher.

Tidalman jumped off his surfboard after it crashed into Cypher, and jumped back into the cyber water as did Bubble Crab.

"You two cannot win! This battle is ours!" yelled Kane as he reached for another battle chip. "And now here comes…"

/ ----- ----- ------ ----- -- ---- --- /// ------ ------ -------- ----- ----- //

Vyser: And that's the end of that chapter. Anyway, I'll now get to the reviews. Here comes me!

Tameranian Angel: Well, I hoped you enjoyed the match up, but how will this battle turn out? Only one person knows the answer, and I'm not speaking on that subject.

Angelglory: I'm sorry, but hey, maybe they'll be in the tournament later. If you don't get what I'm saying, then welcome to the club.

Vulpix1000: The next time the synchro emblems are used, then yes Tiffany and Crystal will be next.

ProtoNeiko: Well, you've gotten your wish, but look who they're facing.

Sithking Zero: Why thank you.

Rock Raider: Thanks for the cool characters, and I hoped you liked seeing Bubble Crab in action.

Jonjetman: This soon enough?

Vyser: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry that it took a while to get this chapter up. I'm near the end of the school trimester, but only two days left…then its back to some new classes. Well please review!


	19. Chapter 19: Finishing the Match, and Gua

Vyser: Well now, hello everyone. I'm back with the next chapter! And now I better hurry to get rid of the disclaimer then we can get to the action! If I owned Megaman or the navis/Netops you all submitted, I actually have forgotten what I was going to say. Anyway, on with the chapter!

// --------- ---------- ------- ------ /-------- -------- -------- ----- //

**Chapter 19: Finishing the Match, and Guarding.**

// ------ -------- --------- --------- /-------- ---------- ------- ----//

"…Hydro Serpentine! Battle Chip download!" yelled Kane as he slid the battle chip into his PET and suddenly Tidalman began to float out of the cyber water.

"Feel the power!" Tidalman announced as Cypher got up and looked mad.

"I feel like I just whacked by a tree, where'd that jerk go?" asked Cypher as Flare pointed towards Tidalman

"He's floating, and where'd that Bubble Crab go?" Flare asked before Tidalman was engulfed into a huge orb of sea blue light.

"I wonder what Hydro Serpentine does," said Sora as Lee looked confused as well but had a determined look on his face.

"We're not going to find out cause we'll take him out before he has a chance! Zap ring 3! Battle chip go!" Lee yelled as he used the battle chip and Cypher had a plug in exchange for his right hand.

"This is for whacking my head! Zap Ring 3!" yelled Cypher as he shot the ring of electricity towards the orb that contained Tidalman.

Before the attack reached the orb, Bubble Crab jumped from the water and took the attack.

"That blub blub, really hurts," Bubble Crab groaned after he felt the effects and fell back into the water. "Take them out Tidalman!"

After Bubble Crab disappeared from under the cyber water, a loud roared erupted from the sea orb that had Tidalman in it. Suddenly the light poured out from the orb and into the water. Soon the orb was gone, almost everyone in the crowd and the net battle platform sweat dropped. Kane was the only one smirking as DJ looked into the holograms.

"Where in the cyber world did Tidalman go?" asked DJ as all of a sudden the cyber water surged into the cyber air.

"What the?" Cypher questioned as he and Flare got into a defensive stance.

The water seemed to be endless, but when the surge of water began to overshadow the small volcanic island it stopped growing and began to change shape. The very top turned into a head of dragon with three fins jutting from its head, and at the water's sides, two water clawed arms appeared both sides of water. The huge water dragon opened its wide mouth and roared.

"This doesn't look good," said Flare as Kane began to laugh.

"Allow me to introduce Tidalman's true form! It may prevent me from giving him any more battle chips," Kane laughed as the newly transformed Tidalman reeled back. "But that's okay, his new abilities are more than a match for your puny navis! Now, Tidalman, show them your Tidal Shock attack!"

Suddenly, Tidalman then flung his dragon-head towards Cypher and Flare, blasting a huge surge of cyber water towards the two navis. Sora quickly took a battle chip and slid it into her PET.

"Life Aura! Defend!" announced Sora as a huge barrier of light protected Flare and Cypher from the water attack. "It worked!"

"But not for long!" Kane yelled as the cyber water shattered the aura and blasted into the two navis. "It has multiple strikes to the attack. So your little aura was washed away with the tide."

When the water attack ceased, Cypher was damaged but was still weakened. Unfortunately, due to her fire attribute, she was really weakened and could barely stand. Lee narrowed his eyes towards Kane who was laughing.

"You won't win this," said Lee as Cypher began to glow. "And this is going to be the move to finish you!"

"What is this?" Kane and DJ asked, both of them had different looks on their faces. Kane was worried while DJ's looked excited.

When the light around Cypher died, his armor became inverted and his symbol flipped backwards. Kane just shook off this new form and growled.

"You still have a chance to back out," offered Lee as Kane growled even more.

"The day I surrender to you is the day the oceans become desserts!" Kane yelled as he raised his PET. "Tidalman! Use your Tidal Shock attack again! This time just focus it on Cypher!"

Tidalman reeled back his head yet again and shot a more focused Tidal Shock towards Cypher. Cypher just grinned before the attack hit.

"He wasn't so tough," said Kane when the attack died down and he was shocked to see the sight before him. "Where'd your navi go?"

"Look in front of Tidalman," Lee replied as Kane noticed that Cypher was running on the cyber water, extremely fast not to mention.

"So your navi is fast, so what! Tidalman! Tsunami Cyclones!" commanded Kane as many water tornadoes were shot from Tidalman's body and were headed straight towards Cypher.

Instead of dodging the attacks, Cypher just jumped into the air and kicked each of the water tornadoes back towards Tidalman with electricity surging through them. The attacks just slammed into Tidalman who was roaring in pain as the electricity was surging through his entire water body. When the attack died down, Tidalman's body digitized until his regular form reappeared which then immediately logged out. Bubble Crab was watching the attacks from the island.

"_I can't believe that blub blub, Tidalman's attack was shot back at him,_" thought Bubble Crab as Flare was slowly approaching him from behind. "_Maybe master Bit would be interested in this._"

"Blade Fan! Battle chip in and download!" Sora announced as Flare's hand became a fan like sword.

"Blade Fan!" yelled Flare as Bubble Crab turned around only to get slashed in the chest.

Bubble Crab was then logged out as the crowd began to roar with excitement, DJ then raised his hand into the air towards Lee and Sora's side.

"And it's decided! Lee and Sora have won! Let's hear it for them folks!" DJ yelled as the crowd did so and Lee and Sora returned Cypher and Flare back to their PETs.

// --------- ------- -------- ------- ---- // ------ -------- ------ ------- -- --- -//

Bit was watching the match from his private box while he had his Masked Netbattler costume on; Sangre entered the room with a clipboard in his hands.

"That battle was…interesting," said Bit as Sangre walked in front of Bit. "I take it that you've gotten the reports."

"Yes, we've managed to get ahead on the DSP.EXE project and we're awaiting for you to finish it," Sangre replied as a worried look appeared on his face. "However, for the Dimensional Operation, we are short for the materials needed for the next level Synchro Emblems are low."

"Then we'll just have to buy some more," growled Bit as Sangre gulped.

"Well about that, we still searching the mines for the rare metal but so far they've been dry," Sangre said as Bit slammed his fist into his seat. "I've got good news anyway, we did manage to find a shipment of the rare metal. But, the shipment is being delivered to the USA branch of Sci-lab for protection."

"When does the shipment leave?" asked Bit as Sangre looked on the clipboard.

"It's going to leave later today," answered Sangre as Bit grinned.

"Excellent, now implement the following orders," Bit ordered as Sangre took a pen from his pocket. "Cancel the rest of the matches today, say that it's due to technical difficulties. Then find the route that shipment is taking, prepare a number dimensional area generators to capture the shipment along with three of our agents each armed with the synchro emblems. And bring me a diet soda."

"Yes sir," replied Sangre as he pulled a phone and called DJ's number. "It's me, we have technical difficulties we need to end the matches for today."

"_It's all coming to together,_" Bit thought as he looked towards the arena.

/-------- -------- -------- -------- ---- // --------- --------- ------ ------- - ///

"I'm sorry folks, but due to some technical difficulties we'll have to cancel the rest of the matches today," announced DJ as the entire arena filled with sighs and groans. "But we should be able to clear everything up by tomorrow!"

Just as Lan was going to leave his seat, his PET began to sound off signaling that there was a call for him. As he looked at the screen he saw Zeek with a serious look on his face.

"Hey Zeek, what's up?" Lan asked as Zeek cleared his throat.

"We've got a mission and we need your skills," replied Zeek as Lan began to leave the arena. "We need you to meet Chaud and Andrew at the hotel, look for the large semi truck parked outside."

"Anything else?" Lan asked as he quickly put on his roller blades and began to skate towards the hotel.

"Yes, please bring your synchro emblem," said Zeek as he cut the call.

"I wonder what Zeek has planned for us?" Lan asked as Megaman appeared on the screen of the PET.

"We'll just find out when we get there," said Megaman.

Ten minutes later, we find Lan just reaching the front of the hotel. Park in front was a semi truck that had Chaud and Andrew standing in front of the truck. Chaud had the prototype Synchro Emblem on his chest, while Andrew held it in his hand. That they received from Sci-Lab.

"I got here as fast as I could, so what's the mission?" Lan asked as Chaud just turned his head a little.

"Glad you got here," replied Andrew as he motioned towards the truck. "We need to protect this here truck as it makes it's way to the USA section Sci-Lab which is in the next city."

"We got a tip from the mole we planted into the N.W.O. that they were planning to take the rare metal that's in the truck," Chaud explained as Lan searched his backpack, took out the synchro emblem and put it on his chest. "And it's safe to assume that you've figured out how they plan on doing the theft."

"Yeah, now let's get going," replied Lan as Andrew opened the truck doors and the three entered the vehicle, unknown to them that a figure jumped onto the back of the truck.

/------- ------ -------- ------ -------- -- // ------- -------- -------- -- -- -- /

An hour later, thirty miles from where the semi truck was scheduled to pass, the area was set with dimensional area generators hidden in the trees, bushes, and even in the cliff that was next to the road. From the nearest bush that was close to the road, the three N.W.O. agents jump from it. One was Tiffany; the other two were guys. One of the guys had long red hair wearing a black long-sleeved shirt under a brown jacket, cargo khaki pants with a symbol with a T-Rex skull on his shirt. The other guy had black hair that looked like it was icy blue, he was wearing a light blue shirt that had a symbol that had a blue fox going in a circle on it, a black scarf was wrapped around his neck, and his black pants covered his shoes. Both guys looked to be twenty. Each of them had a synchro emblem that matched the color of their hair.

"That truck should be here any minute," Tiffany said as she held out her PET. "So prepare the dimensional area generators Crystal."

"I'm initiating the process," replied Crystal as Tiffany turned towards the two guys.

"Rex, Randy, you better prepare your battle chips," Tiffany advised as the red haired guy slammed his fist together.

"I've already set my battle chips!" yelled the red haired guy as he slid his earth brown colored PET into his synchro emblem then turned towards the icy blue haired guy. "You ready my brother Randy?"

"Of course Rex," replied Randy as the truck came into sight. "We should probably take cover then attack."

"Hurry!" Tiffany yelled as the three ran back into the bush.

The truck was moving steadily on the road when suddenly a dimensional area sprang up. As soon as the area appeared the truck came to a complete stop, then three bright lights shot from the bushes near the road. Lan, Chaud, and Andrew jumped out in time to see three navis that have been synchronize with their Netops. The first was Crystal only with extremely long blonde hair and the crystals on her body were more jagged. The second was icy blue fox navi that had icicles hanging of his wrists, ankles, and shoulders. His head was a fox head, and had three tails coming from his tailbone. The final navi that stood before them was a huge one, he had earth brown skin. His armor was like fossils, he had a long fossil covered tail and his head was a tyrannosaurus-rex head that roared loudly.

"You're Crystal…Tiffany…which are you?" Lan asked, as Crystal looked mad.

"In this form I'm Crystal! And we're taking the rare metal in the truck," yelled Crystal as the fox navi and T-Rex navi grunted. "Oh yes, meet Ice Fox and Tyrano. Anyway we'll be taking the rare metal!"

"No you won't!" Chaud yelled, as he and Lan were about to press their synchro emblems when Ice Fox made many symbols with his hand and a huge burst of wind shot from his hand followed by ice.

"Mystic Blizzard!" yelled Ice Fox as he shot the blizzard towards Lan and Chaud.

Before the attack made contact the two Netops, Andrew pushed them out of the way, throwing this synchro emblem as well. In an instant Andrew was frozen in a huge block of ice.

"Andrew!" Lan yelled as he angrily turned towards the three synchronized navis.

"Relax, he's only frozen, he'll be all right for a while," replied Ice Fox as Lan and Chaud pressed the buttons on the synchro emblems and light engulfed the two.

While the light shining brightly, Andrew's PET slid towards the back of the truck. As soon as it stopped, hand quickly picked it up. As the two lights died down, the synchronized Megaman and Protoman appeared, ready for a battle royal!

"You won't succeed in your mission!" Megaman and Protoman yelled as they both made their right hands become swords.

"Bring it on!" yelled Crystal and Ice Fox while Tyrano just roared loudly into the air!

The five synchronized navis began to charge towards he each other willing to fight with all they got against the opposing side.

/// ---------- -------- ------ -------- --- // --------- -- - --- --- ------ /

Vyser: And that's the next chapter! And I've read your minds, you are all thinking who took Andrew's Synchro Emblem right? Well if you review, then you'll find out who has it. So review!


	20. Chapter 20: The Stalemate

Vyser: I've got the next chapter going on! I hope you all don't mind this update, anyway, I don't own Megaman.EXE or the navis/Netops you all, the reviewers, submitted. And now on with the chapter!

/// ------- --------- ----------- ---- --- /--------- ------ ---------- --- /

Chapter 20: The Stalemate 

///---------- -------- ---------- -------- --- /--------- ------- --------- ----- //

Tyrano was the first to charge and headed directly towards the synchronized Megaman and Protoman. His dinosaur mouth opened up wide as he tried to bite Protoman.

"Rrrrrrrraaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhh!" roared Tyrano as Protoman managed to get his arms up in time to prevent himself from being put between his jaws.

"You won't be able to get me that easily!" Protoman yelled as he used his sword to try to slash Tyrano in the arm.

"He acts like a real dinosaur," stated Megaman as Ice Fox appeared behind him.

"That's because his basic programming has the DNA code of that of a real T-rex, so he uses the natural abilities of the dinosaur," explained Ice Fox as Megaman turned to try to slash Ice Fox, but only struck a spike of ice.

"What the?" Megaman questioned as Ice Fox appeared on top of truck behind Megaman.

"While I prefer using illusionary tactics as well as ice based attacks," continued Ice Fox as Crystal made her way to the back of the truck with no one noticing her.

"Take this! Mega Buster!" Megaman announced, as his right hand became a blaster and shot many shots towards Ice Fox who disappeared into an icy cold breeze. "Where'd he go?"

"How about behind you?" replied Ice Fox as Megaman ducked as a huge blade of ice passed over his head.

"Take this!" Megaman yelled as he took a quick shot at Ice Fox who had barely blocked the laser blast with his ice blade.

"Not bad, but…" replied Ice Fox as he slammed his ice blade towards Megaman who rolled out of the way at the last second. "You'll have to be better!"

/--------- ------- ----------- -------/--------- --------- ------ ------ -//

"This was easier than I thought," Crystal muttered as she almost reached the back of the truck. "With Tyrano and Ice Fox dealing with the NPA agents, I'm free to transport the rare metals needed."

Just as Crystal turned to the back of the truck, she was shocked to see a dark brown hair, wearing mostly gray clothed teen kneeling on the ground with Andrew's synchro emblem strapped on. On his shirt was a symbol with A '404' overlapping a blue X, with a gray background. The teen turned around to see Crystal very angry.

"Who in the world are you?" asked Crystal, as the teen stood up revealed to be Moe with the PET in the synchro emblem.

"I'm Moe, and you're not going to be taking anything," Moe answered as he looked confused as to how to activate the synchro emblem. "Shoot, how'd Lan do this?"

"I don't have time for this," groaned Crystal, as her right hand became a crystallized saber. "So move it!"

"Whoa!" Moe yelled as he barely dodged the crystal saber that slammed into the back of the truck.

"Now stay out of my way," said Crystal as she rapidly slashed the back of the truck till it opened to reveal the many crates filled with the rare metal. "Just what we needed."

"_Dang it! I need to figure out this thing works,_" Moe thought as he accidentally pressed the synchro emblem then a bright light engulfed him. "Alright! It works!"

Crystal didn't notice the light as she opened one of the crates to see the black metal. She smiled as she lifted some of the metal.

"This is perfect, just the amount we needed," muttered Crystal before someone grabbed her by the wrist and threw her out of the truck. "What the?"

Megaman and Ice Fox broke off their sword attacks to see Crystal thrown from the truck, while Protoman and Tyrano jumped away from each other to see someone walk out of the back of the truck. It was Errorman! Only his wild gray hair was extended down to his legs, his visor became sharp, and the pixilated part of him was starting to surge from his body.

"This is so cool!" Errorman announced as everyone sweat dropped.

"Who in the world is this?" asked Ice Fox as Tyrano shrugged.

"It's Errorman…then is must be Moe!" Megaman announced as Crystal growled.

"I hope you like this experience, because you're not to be here long enough to savor it!" yelled Crystal as she charged at Errorman with her crystal saber.

"_How embarrassing_," Ice Fox and Tyrano thought as big sweat droplets appeared on the backs of their heads.

"Whoa! Too slow…Try again later," mocked Errorman as he continually dodged all the slashes that Crystal slashed at him.

"Take this Ice Fox!" Megaman yelled as he took a hard slash towards Ice Fox who barely blocked with his ice blade.

"_This is nuts!_" thought Ice Fox as he and Megaman began to exchange slash after slash.

Meanwhile, Protoman and Tyrano were having a fierce battle. Protoman had his right hand become a long sword, while Tyrano was fighting with his fangs, fists and tail. Protoman had just jumped over Tyrano's powerful tail slam attack and landed on Tyrano's tail without Tyrano noticing. Protoman just smirked as Tyrano looked left and right to try to find his opponent.

"Too easy," Protoman remarked as his right hand became wide sword and ran on top of Tyrano's back.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaagggggggggghhhhhhhh!" roared Tyrano as Protoman jumped off his head and Tyrano missed as he tried to punch Protoman.

As Protoman landed on the ground, Tyrano then tried to chomp off Protoman's head as Protoman took a quick stab at Tyrano. Time seemed to freeze as neither of the synchronized navis moved. Then Tyrano roared in pain! Protoman's long sword had pierced Tyrano's emblem shattering in. A bright light had then engulfed Tyrano for a second, then Rex was in his place with his Synchro Emblem slashed in two while his PET was still functional.

"And that's that," Protoman commented as Rex fell to his knees then to the ground. "Better help the others."

After Protoman jumped to help his comrades, Rex then slowly got to his feet then began to make his way to the front of the truck.

"_I won't fail Bit_," thought Rex as he opened the passenger door and climbed into the truck.

Meanwhile, Megaman and Ice Fox continued to fight with their swords, both of them forced with all of their strength into their slashes, neither one willing to give up. Then the two clashed their blades together loudly.

"I won't allow you or the N.W.O. to have your plans proceed!" Megaman yelled as Ice Fox pushed Megaman away.

"Then have at ye! Mystic Blizzard!" yelled Ice Fox as a mystical blizzard shot from his hands.

"Area Steal!" Megaman yelled as he narrowly dodged the blizzard attack.

Ice Fox looked confused as his blizzard ended, somewhere in the dimensional area his foe was hiding.

"Where could you be?" asked Ice Fox as he turned around just in time to block Megaman's sword swipe. "Come, come, you're better than this."

"You're absolutely right," Megaman replied as he held up his left hand that had become the M-Cannon pointing directly towards Ice Fox's symbol.

"Not bad," said Ice Fox before Megaman shot the cannon directly into Ice Fox's symbol.

Ice Fox was sent flying into the back of the truck as the light surrounded him for a second, then he reverted back into Randy. A crash soon followed along with a loud groan.

"Yeah! And that's how you win!" Megaman announced before a crystal crashed behind him, barely missing him. "Okay, better check on the others."

As Megaman jumped over the frozen Andrew, Andy was sitting at the end of the truck on the inside. In his hand was Ice Fox's PET, a painful smirk was on his face as he called up Ice Fox on the PET.

"Prepare for the shut down of the dimensional area generators," commanded Andy as Ice Fox groaned from the PET. "And then after we get away…I need you to activate the X-plo…plan."

//------- -------- ------ ------ ----- ---- /// ------ -------- ----- ------ --- ///

Crystal was firing many crystals from the ground in front of her towards Errorman, who was easily able to dodge them.

"Is that all you got?" Errorman asked as Crystal began to steam.

"Hold still and I'll show you how much pain I can inflict!" yelled Crystal as she threw her arms into air. "Crystal Storm!"

Just then many crystals appeared in front of Crystal, floating in midair. Errorman's eyes widened as the crystals flew directly towards him. Even though Errorman was able to dodge a number of the crystals, he was struck through out the body. When the attack died down, Errorman was kneeling while secretly changing his right arm into the Error Blaster and Crystal was walking directly towards him.

"Now it's time for your deletion," Crystal said when all of a sudden, Errorman stood up, blasted Crystal with the Error Blaster and smoke covered Crystal.

"How do you like my Error Blaster?" asked Errorman before many crystal spikes shot from the ground and pierced him through the arms and legs. "Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhh! That smarts!"

"Now it's time for you really be deleted," Crystal remarked as she stepped from the smoke with her right hand now a crystal saber.

Crystal then jumped high into the air above the skewered Errorman with her saber pointed downwards. Just as she was about to bring her saber directly into Errorman's symbol, two cyber swords blocked the attack. Crystal was shocked as Megaman and Protoman blocked her attack, and before she could react, Errorman got his right arm freed and shot Crystal in the stomach, sending her flying on top of the truck with a small smoke trail coming off of her. Then the crystals that skewered Errorman disappeared into pixels.

"Alright! We beat the bad guys!" announced Errorman as suddenly the dimensional area began to drop, the three began to return to normal and Andrew fell flat on his face.

"What happened?" Andrew asked as he stood up and rubbed his face.

"Well, we managed to beat the bad guys, protect the rare metals, and acquired some of the N.W.O.'s dimensional areas," answered Chaud before the engine on the truck began to start.

"What's going on?" Lan question as Andrew slapped his forehead.

"I left the keys in the ignition!" announced Andrew as suddenly laughter filled the air and the group turned to see Tiffany laughing, while hiding, atop of the truck as the truck begins to move.

"This victory belongs to the N.W.O.!" Tiffany laughed as the truck began to pick up speed. "Thanks for the rare metal!"

"Aw, man! After that battling, the bad guys get away," sighed Moe as Lan, Chaud and Andrew looked at him. "What?"

"What you doing here?" Chaud asked as Moe scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you see…I…was on the back of the truck…because…" struggled Moe as Andrew coughed.

"Moe happens to be our newest agent," Andrew finished as Lan and Chaud looked confused. "Zeek probably asked him to tag along in case of an emergency like this."

"Yeah, let's go with that," said Moe as Lan grinned.

"Well, two things came out of this, we now have a new ally," Lan started as no one noticed that the dimensional area generators were starting to glow red. "And we've got the dimensional areas that the N.W.O.'s agents left."

As everyone was agreeing, the many dimensional areas then self-destructed in many explosions, this caused Lan to anime fall while everyone sweat dropped.

"Guess you were only half right Lan," commented Megaman as he sweat dropped.

"I'll get us some rides," Andrew groaned as he got his PET out. "Zero…"

"Already on it Andrew," replied Zero.

// ---------- --------- -------- ------ // --------- ------ ------- ------- //

Later we find Bit standing in front of the stolen truck that had Tiffany, Rex and Randy knelt before him in the garage of his corporation building.

"You three did well…even though you lost the battle," Bit remarked as Tiffany, Rex, and Randy had sweat drops appear on the back of their heads.

"Well, thank you, leader Bit," replied Rex as Randy and Tiffany nodded.

"What are your next orders?" Tiffany asked as Bit thought.

"Have 75 percent of this metal sent to the synchro emblem and dimensional area labs," answered Bit as Randy began to take notes. "And have the remaining 25 percent sent to my personal PET technicians."

"If I be so bold leader Bit," requested Tiffany as Bit nodded. "What exactly are you planning for the 25 percent to the PET you're creating?"

"If you must know, it's for the DSP.EXE project that we're creating," Bit answered as the three agents gasped.

"Are you serious?" asked Rex as Bit smirked.

"Yes, we need a stronger PET if I'm to use the data that we acquired from Sci-Lab," Bit replied as he turned his back. "Phoenixman's final form needs that PET to be completed, so do as I say! No more questions."

/--------- ------ ---------- ---------- -///----------- ------------- ---- //

Vyser: Well I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and hope to hear your reviews soon. So till the next time, keep taking a guess at what Bit's plan is, because you won't know for sure till I get to that step.


	21. Chapter 21: Investigating Distraction

Vyser: Well hello everyone! Been awhile…yet again. Sorry, but I've been busy, but hey this trimester is almost done. Anyway, it's been over 20 chapters and yet I'm still forced to say I don't own Megaman.EXE or your net navis/Netops you submitted. Now…let's go on to the chapter!

// --------- -------- -------- - ------- /-------- --------- -------- --- //

Chapter 21: Investigating Distraction 

/---- -------- --------- --------- ------- /// ----- ------- --------- -------- - //

After the incident of losing the rare metals, Lan, Chaud and Andrew were called back to Zeek's office. Moe was told to return to his hotel room. Anyway, back to Zeek's office, Chaud and Lan were standing towards Zeek and Andrew. Zeek had a folder in his hands, looking through its contents.

"Zeek, we're sorry we lost the rare metal," Lan apologized as Chaud sighed.

"I guess you really didn't know," commented Chaud as Lan and Megaman looked confused.

"Know what?" Lan asked as Zeek chuckled.

"There's more to the picture than what it seems," said Zeek as he placed the folder on the desk.

"Talk about being vague," Megaman commented as Zeek chuckled some more.

"Well you see, the main reason for that is Andrew happened to put a transmitter signal on the truck," answered Zeek as Andrew grinned.

"No way! Really?" Lan asked as he began to pulse with excitement.

"Yeah, you see while we may have lost the metal…we'll be able to get it back," explained Andrew as he crossed his arms. "We managed to find where the metal is…But unfortunately, we need to send a couple of agents to retrieve some data and to verify that the rare metal."

"Then I take it that we'll be the ones to try to get into the base?" Chaud asked as Zeek raised his hand.

"Actually, no," replied Zeek as Chaud and Lan looked confused. "Actually, you're half right."

"You're not really making any sense," Megaman said Zeek stood up.

"Well then, you see Chaud you won't be able to participate in this little mission," replied Zeek as Chaud widened his eyes.

"What! Why not?" Chaud asked as Andrew cleared his throat.

"Because, you will be the diversion, your match to be precise," said Andrew, as Lan looked confused.

"How will Chaud's match make a diversion to impenetrate the N.W.O's base?" Lan asked as Zeek narrowed his eyes.

"That's because, the N.W.O's base is the main building of Grande Corp," answered Zeek as Lan smiled.

"YEAH! I knew Bit was behind this!" Lan yelled as everyone backed off from him a foot.

"Now we can't really be to sure about that," said Zeek as Lan sighed. "However, Lan, you and I will find that out if its fact or fiction. For all we know it could just be someone who is using the company for their own ways."

"So I get to go and not Chaud?" Lan asked as Zeek nodded. Lan then slapped Chaud on the back with a laugh. "Well then, I guess I get the exciting job while you get to be the boring scapegoat Chaud!"

"At least this mission will allow us to get one step closer to defeating the N.W.O.," replied Chaud as Zeek growled. "And at least I won't have anyone babysitting me."

"You think you're so big!" Lan countered as Andrew joined Zeek in growling.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Zeek and Andrew causing Lan and Chaud stare blankly.

"Now listen! We'll only get one chance at this!" Zeek yelled as Lan and Chaud straightened up. "Lan! Get to your hotel room and wait for me so you can get your disguise, we'll meet during the first round tomorrow at the arena. Chaud! Prepare for your match! You are facing two of the N.W.O's agents."

"Very well," said Lan and Chaud before they left.

// -- -- -- --- -- ---- -- --- ---- --- -- /// ------- ------ ---- ----- ---- /

The next day arrived, and Lan was already at the arena he was actually with Maylu because her match was going to start. The two were in the main hall of the arena.

"Glad you could be here Lan," Maylu said as she looked at her battle chip collection.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Maylu," replied Lan as he quickly looked at his PET clock. "Anyway, who's your tag partner?"

"Someone named Tiffany," Maylu answered as Lan's eyes widened.

"Her navi's name is Crystal," added Roll as Megaman sighed.

"Lan…you should tell them," Megaman said as Lan nodded.

"Got'cha Megaman," Lan said. "Maylu you should probably know something."

"And what's that Lan?" asked Maylu as she looked directly towards Lan.

"Your partner maybe…" Lan started, but that's when someone walked behind him making him and Maylu turn to see Tiffany.

"Ah, so you're Maylu, its nice to meet you," greeted Tiffany as she shook Maylu hand. "I look forward to battling with you and your navi."

"I guess we'll have to give it our all," Maylu replied before Tiffany walked away. "And you were saying Lan?"

"…That really your partner is part of the same organization that Jesterman and Scannerman were apart of," answered Lan as Maylu looked at him strangely.

Before Maylu could speak, music blasted from the speakers. This signifying that the match was about to begin then Maylu quickly began to make her way to the arena.

"You'll have to wait till later to tell me Lan," replied Maylu as she ran down the hall to get to the arena.

"But Maylu!" Lan exclaimed as someone grabbed his shoulder. "Huh?"

Lan turned around to see a man wearing a red lab coat; he had combed silver, a trim silver mustache, and black glasses.

"You ready?" asked the man, as Lan looked confused.

"I think you have me confused with someone else," Lan replied.

"Lan, I think that's Zeek," said Megaman from the PET as Lan took a good look at the man.

"Is that true? Are you Zeek?" Lan asked as the man took off the mustache to reveal to be Zeek.

"Yep! You got it, and Dragoon is right in the pocket," replied Zeek as he put the mustache back on and pointed to his silver PET in his right pocket.

"You guys ready to do this?" asked Dragoon as Lan then raised his arm into the air.

"Aw yeah I'm ready for this!" Lan exclaimed as Zeek threw him a comb.

"Good, then get into your disguise," said Zeek as he pushed Lan towards the bathroom. "And comb your hair…you need to look different than you are."

/ ------- -------- ------- ------ ------ - /------- --------- ------ -- /

"Well here we are for the next match!" DJ announced as the crowd erupted into a large roar. "I can see you all are excited! Then why don't we just announce our competitors today! First, the master of comedy, give a round of applause for Jack and his Net Navi Jesterman!"

Suddenly, from one of the halls that connected to the arena, a spotlight shone on it with Jack running out of it. Many people were cheering as he spun around once before he jumped onto the stage.

"And his partner, the solo-navi Pink!" added DJ as the holograms activated to reveal a generic pink Navi.

"Pink? What kind of name is that?" Pink asked as everyone sweat dropped. "Oh wait…that's my name!"

"Anyway, and their opponents, first the net battler Maylu and her navi Roll!" announced DJ as Maylu walked into the arena. "And also her partner, Tiffany and her navi Crystal!"

/-------- ----------- ------- ------- // -------- ------- ------- -------- //

"Zeek, why exactly do I have to wear stilts?" Lan asked as he tried to get into the car that Zeek had prepared.

Lan was totally different; he had removed his bandana and combed his hair to make it look presentable. He was also wearing a long red lab coat and khaki pants that covered the stilts that made him look taller.

"You need to look different, sides, I thought that you'd like to be taller," answered Zeek as he started the car.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lan asked with anger in his voice.

"Relax Lan," said Megaman as Lan took his PET from his pocket. "You need to calm down so that way we can't be caught."

"Yeah, you're right Megaman," Lan replied as he was hit in the chest by a black PET. "What's this?"

"Put your PET in that, unfortunately, we need to make sure that if they see our PETs," explained Zeek as he turned right. "That they won't see our actual PETs. Now prepare yourself, we're almost there."

A few minutes later, Zeek had pulled up into the parking lot of the Grand Corporation. When they got out of the car, they gaped at the tall skyscraper; many people were walking into the building from the revolving doors. Zeek and Lan quickly walked towards the building; Lan was having a hard time trying to get the hang of the stilts. As soon as they got into the building they saw many scientists wearing the exact same red lab coats as they were.

"Okay, we're in," whispered Zeek as Lan nodded. "Now, follow my lead."

"Right," Lan replied as they headed towards the elevator. "Where exactly are we supposed to go?"

"We're heading to the 27 floor, that's where the rare metal appear to be," answered Zeek as they entered the elevator.

"Hold the elevator! Hold the elevator!" yelled two people as Rex and Randy ran into the closing elevator.

"Thanks science dudes," thanked Rex as he pushed the 27th floor button. "Where to?"

"Um, 27th floor," Zeek answered in a deeper voice.

"Connivance, where we're going," said Randy as Rex looked at Lan. "Rex, it's rude to stare."

"_I hope this guy doesn't know who I am,_" Lan thought as the elevator began to go up.

"You know…you look like this one guy we heard about," commented Rex, as he looked closer to Lan. "I've seen you before, I don't know where…but you look familiar."

"Yes, now that my brother mentions it…" Randy continued as he looked towards Lan. "You do strike a resemblance to someone we've definitely met. What's your name?"

"My name is well…" stuttered Lan as Zeek stepped forward.

"You'll have to excuse my partner," intruded Zeek. "He and myself are new here, we've only been here a couple of days. His name is Nal and my name is Keez, we saw you two in the halls several times."

"Of course, I just never knew your name before Keez," Randy said as the elevator stopped.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," added Rex as the brothers left the elevator followed by Lan and Zeek. "See ya at lunch!"

"Yeah, later," Lan said as he and Zeek walked far away from Rex and Randy. "So now what are we going to do?"

"We got to find a terminal," answered Zeek but stopped when a few scientists passed the two, then continued when the scientists walked away. "Then our navis can search the databases here for anything unusual. And thanks to the disguise chips that Sci-Lab gave us, they'll be able to walk around like us. And while their doing that, we're going to look to see what actually is going on here."

"Cool, hey look there's a terminal," Lan said as they both walked over to the terminal.

They both looked around to see that no one was looking, after that they quickly logged Megaman and Dragoon into the terminal. Zeek then handed Lan the disguise chip

"_Disguise Chip Download!_" thought Lan and Zeek as they downloaded the chips.

In the cyber world, Megaman and Dragoon appeared, but as soon as they did, long red lab coats and an old-fashioned, red, newspaper delivery boy hat. Megaman and Dragoon looked at each other and then at themselves.

"I can understand the lab coat…but why the hat?" Megaman asked as he moved the hat a little.

"I think it makes me look much cooler," replied Dragoon as he began to walk away. "Now, come on, we better hurry."

"Right," Megaman said as he followed Dragoon.

Back into the real world, Lan and Zeek were walking around the 27th floor. Suddenly, Bit walks behind them; they didn't notice him till he walked past them.

"You two," growled Bit as Lan and Zeek froze up. "Get to lab 27C. You need to monitor project DSP.EXE. And get to the lab immediately. I expect a full report when the testing is finished."

"_What's Project DSP.EXE_?" Lan thought as Bit walked away, then he and Zeek walked towards the nearby lab 27C.

"This is just what we needed," said Zeek as they entered the Lab to see that no one else was in there. "Good, Dragoon…how's the information gathering going?"

"So far we haven't seen anything unusual except for the fact that we now seem to be in some sort of battle area," Dragoon answered through the PET.

"We did manage to fit some very familiar blue prints to the dimensional area generators and something that shocked even me," added Megaman as he pulled up a file.

"What is it Megaman?" Lan asked as he looked at the files from his PET.

"These files contain our battles from the past," answered Megaman as a confused look appeared on his face. "But mostly about our battles that involve style changes and the double souls. There's even files on the dark soul."

"I wonder how they got these files," Lan said as a dark aura appeared in the cyber world near Megaman and Dragoon. "Megaman! What's going on?"

"Something powerful is on the way," answered Megaman as his right arm became a buster.

"Is it security navi?" Zeek asked as Dragoon prepared to fight.

"Negative, nothing like this could be security," replied Dragoon as the dark aura began to approach the navis.

While this was going on in the cyber world, while in the real world a loud alarm was ringing through out the building. Lan and Zeek looked around, but then all of the computers in the lab activated showing exactly what was happening. Apparently the cause of the aura was actually a pitch black Net Navi with wings. From the computer screen, Lan and Zeek couldn't get a good look to see who it was, but they saw that many Grand Corp security Navis were surrounding the aura covered navi.

"I wonder what's up with this," Lan said as the Security Navis raised their busters towards the aura navi. "Megaman, check this out…but be careful."

"You got it Lan," replied Megaman as Zeek raised his PET.

"You get his back Dragoon," Zeek said as Dragoon and Megaman began to run to see what was happening.

"Right sir!" exclaimed Dragoon as they arrived to see a screen in the cyber world that had Bit on it yelling at the Security Navis.

"Make sure that he doesn't get away!" Bit yelled as the Security Navis began to charge up. "But don't delete him!"

"Right Sir! Fire!" yelled all of the navis shot many cyber blasts.

The aura navi just raised its wings, which caused the aura to increase in size, the force of the aura shot back the many cyber blasts back at the Security Navis with even more force than what they originally had. As the blasts connected with the security navis, they immediately logged out. Bit was literally trying to pull his hair out as the aura Navi lowered his wings.

"Dang it!" Bit roared as the aura navi spotted Megaman and Dragoon…Bit also happened to notice them. "Wait a minute…you're not Grand Corp Navis…This isn't what I needed."

Before Bit could say anymore, the aura navi blasted the screen that had his picture on it into pixels with part of the dark aura. Then the navi turned to face Megaman and Dragoon, the aura pulsed with pure evil energy sending a shock wave that removed the disguise chips' effects.

"Delete…Delete…Delete," growled the aura navi as Megaman and Dragoon looked worried.

"Uh, Lan a battle chip would help," Megaman said as the aura navi took a step forward.

"You got it! M-Cannon battle chip in!" announced Lan as he slid the battle chip into the PET.

"Lan! Keep it down," Zeek suggested as he lifted a battle chip. "But, you got the right idea. Dragon Fire battle chip download!"

"Dragon Fire!"

"Mega Cannon!"

"DDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTEEEEEEEEE!"

// ------- ------- ------ -------- ------- - /// -------- ------- ------ ------ --//

Vyser: Hail to the reviewers for reading this chapter and adding more reviews to this story. So thank you so much for reviewing my story and hope you like this chapter…even though it's a cliffhanger. Till the next time!


	22. Chapter 22: A Silver Lining

Vyser: Hello everyone! It the end of the trimester and thus I believe this calls for a very special chapter. And what a chapter it will be! Oh before I go too deep into my own story I wanted you people to know that you should read the story that I'm co-writing with JonJetman known as **The Signs of Zodiac.** It's cool and you should really read. Anyway, back to the chapter at hand I don't own Megaman.EXE or the navis that you all submitted. And now…on with the chapter!

/ ------ -------- ------- -------- ---- ---- // ------ ------- ------ ------ --//

Chapter 22: A Silver Lining 

// ------- ------ ------- ------ ----- ----- //------ ------- ----- ----- --- //

"DELETE…DELETE…DELETE…" growled the dark aura navi as he began to walk closer towards Megaman and Dragoon. As the Dark Navi approached them, any programs that were near him began to spark then shatter into pixels.

"Dragoon…any ideas?" asked Megaman as he took a step back as did Dragoon.

"If this is the ultimate weapon that the N.W.O. is working on," started Dragoon as suddenly the Dark Navi began empower his own aura. "Then we should probably get out of here! Zeek!"

"Right! We best be getting outta here as well before security gets here," replied Zeek as all of a sudden a blaring siren as well as a flashing red light filled the room.

"That must be the alarm!" yelled Lan before Zeek tossed him his PET. "What the?"

"Get Megaman and Dragoon out of there!" ordered Zeek as he ran towards the door grabbing many different objects. "I'll get the door, then we'll work on getting out of here!"

"Right! Jack out Megaman and Dragoon!" Lan announced…but nothing happened. "This won't bode well. Megaman! What's wrong?"

"Something's blocking the jack out system!" yelled Megaman as he dodged a dark blast of energy that was thrown by the Dark Navi. "And it looks like his guy is the main cause of that!"

"Zeek! We got big trouble here!" yelled Lan as he turn to see Zeek pushing many different chairs and desks up against the door. "Got enough there?"

"What's going on?" asked Zeek before he turned to see out the window then he pushed Lan to the ground. "Get down!"

"Why'd you do that?" Lan asked before Zeek slapped his hand over Lan's mouth and pointed towards the window. Outside the window were a large number of guards each wielding what appeared to be a new age gun. After a few minutes the sight of the guards was long gone but the alarm was still blaring. "That was close but what about Megaman and Dragoon?"

"Dragoon has the plan," replied Zeek as he took Dragoon's PET. "We'll have to go with plan Scapegoat, Dragoon."

"Right sir! Dragon Flare!" announced Dragoon before he charged a large energy of silver fire…that he then threw directly towards the Dark Navi. When it made contact with the sinister navi the attack engulfed him in a powerful flame. "Megaman! Go figure out a way to remove the block on the jack out system! I'll distract this bozo!"

"You got it Dragoon!" replied Megaman as he saluted to Dragoon then ran off into the cyber space.

"Come on…I know fer a fact that yer still kicken," commented Dragoon as he got into his fighter's stance while the dark aura blew away the silver flames. "Bring it you Dark Aura freak!"

"DELETE!" roared the Dark Navi as the aura began to surge through the cyber ground, cracking the ground.

"Okay Lan, I need you to find an alternate way out of here," ordered Zeek as he took out a few battle chips from his pocket. "I'll keep this joker busy and away from Megaman."

"Will Dragoon be alright?" asked Lan as Zeek smirked widely.

"You needn't be concerned with Dragoon…you've faced him head on before," said Zeek as he slid a battle chip into his PET. "Now look for the alternate exit!"

"Right!"

/-------- ------- -------- ------ ------- ------/----- ----- ----- ------ ----- //

Meanwhile back at the net arena, the last match was just finished. DJ had already been firing up the crowd as the competitors had left.

"And what a match that was! Congratulations to Tiffany and Maylu for the grand victory they managed to pull at the last second!" announced DJ as he threw his fist into the air causing the crowd to roar in anticipation and excitement. "But enough of dwelling in the past…We've got the future to look forward to! And now on with the next match!

From parts unknown…an eccentric young netbattler with the skills of a wolf!" DJ announced as a spotlight flashed onto one of the entrances to the arena appeared Raioh walking with a dance in his step. "Give it up for Raioh! And his partner, a man with music in his heart and violin, give a round of applause for…" as lights began to appear over another entrance near where Raioh had appeared. After the lights stopped moving on ht entrance, Mr. Con with his violin appeared with a decent walk of that a classical artist. "…Mr. Con!"

"_The crowd could be a little bit more supportive,_" thought Mr. Con as he and Raioh reached the Net arena platform.

"And now! Will these two be able to work together to defeat their opponents? Speaking of! Give it up for the master of blades…" announced DJ as lights shined over the opposite entrance where Raioh entered, then when the lights stopped moving Chaud walked out into the arena. "Eugene Chaud!"

"_Master of blades? What the hell is this guy thinking?_" thought Chaud as he made his way to the Net Arena platform.

"And his partner…a mysterious lass, say hello to…" started DJ as the lights started to dance once more over another entrance as a teenaged girl appeared from it. She had neck-length green hair; wearing black cargo pants with green shoes; a green halter top with a black short sleeve jacket over it, and black glasses to end the ensemble. "Melenda Clark!"

"I'd prefer Len," scoffed Len as she reached the Net arena platform while Chaud also got onto the Net Arena Platform. The two seemed to glare at each other. "I thought that this was just a joke…guess not."

"I just knew it was true…pity," commented Chaud as he readied his PET. "I feel as though this is a trap."

"What's that supposed to mea?" asked Len as she placed her hands on her hips. "You're the back stabber here."

While Chaud and Len were throwing comments at each other, DJ was roaring up the crowd with some smooth banter. Raioh had pulled Mr. Con to side after he made a surprising discovery.

"I don't think those two like each other," whispered Raioh as Mr. Con slapped his forehead.

"Really? No…I could tell that they were head over heels with love!" replied Mr. Con with his mouth spilling out with sarcasm.

"…Is that you think?" asked Raioh as a sweat droplet appeared on Mr. Con's forehead. "Well maybe we can use that distrust during the battle."

"Just follow my lead," sighed Mr. Con as he turned.

"ALRIGHT! NOW THEN! LET'S GET THIS BATTLE ROLLING!" announced DJ as the net arena began to activate. "And let's see what the special area that our competitors will be fighting in today!"

As the holographic arena began to activate, a bright flash filled the entire arena to display what appeared to be…a large valley filled with the brim with trees, large stone statues and a long river that seemed to be flowing straight through. A calm sight for anyone's eyes.

"NOW THEN NETBATTLERS! JACK IN YOUR NET NAVIS!" announced DJ as the four Netbattlers readied their navis.

"Let's do it! Violiman!"

"GO FER IT DILGEAR!

"Jack in Protoman!"

"Let's show these boys what we can do Pixel!

When the net navis appeared in net arena a female navi appeared along side Protoman. She looked sort of like a green and black version of Megaman except she had brown eyes, brown hair, and a set of dragonfly-like wings.

"Been a long while Pixel," commented Protoman as he got into a swordsman's stance.

"Save it," replied Pixel as a loud howl filled the air then followed by a classical tune. "Sounds like our opposition is ready."

"NET BATTLERS! READY? 3! 2! 1!" DJ announced as the crowd roared with each number he counted down. "LET'S BATTLE!"

// ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ --- /------- ---------- ------ ------- -- //

"Where's that program?" asked Megaman as he ran through the system area blasting various guard viruses. "Lan how's your end coming along?"

"I haven't found anything that looks like an exit," replied Lan as he searched through out the room near some of the cabinets. "Dang it!" After Lan yelled he kicked the nearby cabinet…bad idea. "OW!"

"Lan! Try to calm down!" ordered Zeek before the cabinet started to topple until it fell right before Lan with a huge crash. "Great that's not good."

"Actually it is," Lan replied as he knocked his hand against an air vent that was behind the cabinet. "I'll just get this open then we'll have our escape route."

"Now we just need to get our navis out of there," said Zeek as an explosion from the net stops Zeek and Lan in their tracks. "DRAGOON! Lan! Get Megaman to hurry up!"

"Right! Megaman!" shouted Lan as he lifted his PET to his face. "Have you found the program for the anti-jack out area?"

"I think so," replied Megaman as he slowly approached the weird cubed Data when suddenly two familiar navis jumped right in front of the Data cutting off the path. "What the?"

"Why hello there Megaman," said the first navi who resembled that of a human version of a blue fox.

"Seen you since rare metal taking," added the second navi who looked like a human/T-rex mix.

"Ice Fox and Tyrano!" yelled Megaman as the two Navis laughed out loudly.

"Did you really think your netop's disguise could fool our Netops?" asked Ice Fox as his right hand became a blade of ice. "Now that we know exactly where you are, the guards will personally deal with you."

"You have one chance…defeat us to destroy program and free you can get," added Tyrano as he cracked his knuckles. "But you'll have to survive!"

"Honestly Tyrano, your grammar stinks more than you do," mocked Ice Fox before Tyrano growled at him.

"Stow it pretty boy! Let's just delete this peon!" roared Tyrano as he charged towards Megaman with his dinosaur teeth ready to chomp. "Fossil Bite!"

"Whoa!" Megaman yelled as Tyrano barely missed with his teeth. Megaman then quickly pointed his blaster towards the nearby Tyrano with a shot all ready. "Mega Buster!"

"Ice shield!" announced Ice Fox as he instantly appeared between Megaman and Tyrano blocking the attack with a large thick shield of ice. "You'll have to try harder than that!"

"Mega Buster!" Megaman yelled as he turned towards the anti jack out program firing rapid shots towards it. The shots seemed to be only scratching the surface, but the programming was starting to waver as it could be told by the fluctuation of the system's coloring.

"He tricked us!" roared Tyrano before he turned around with his powerful tail slamming it into Megaman, till Megaman was thrown backwards to the ground.

"To trick you is not much…" mocked Ice Fox as Tyrano growled. "But to trick me…ingenious. Too bad he has to be deleted now."

Before anyone could move, a large disruption of data flowed through the system causing Ice Fox and Tyrano to fall to the ground. A few seconds later the large dark aura appeared all over the system momentarily, then from the system air appeared a damaged Dragoon floating down near Megaman. Parts of his body already being deleted slowly.

"Dragoon!" yelled Megaman as Dragoon landed on the ground with a thud. "What happened?"

"That navi…darkness too strong…" answered Dragoon as Tyrano and Ice Fox stood up with content in their eyes. "We need to… get out of here…"

"What a pathetic wuss," mocked Tyrano as Megaman jumped up. "Of course he's now match for the DSP.EXE project!"

"Shut up Tyrano!" ordered Ice Fox whiled Tyrano just laughed.

"I mean with all the data we collected on the navis in the tournament to process their strengths and weed out their weaknesses!" laughed Tyrano as Megaman just sweat dropped. "He's supposed to be the perfect navi! Me glad he on our side!"

"You dolt!" yelled Ice Fox before he knocked Tyrano in the back of the head with his ice blade. "Now they know the first steps to the plan the leader was working on!"

"Whoops…guess we'll just have to delete them then!" laughed Tyrano as he stomped on the ground with his foot. "Let's start with that wuss of a navi! He's in need of deletion anyway!"

"Don't mock Dragoon!" roared Megaman as Dragoon's emblem began to glow. "He's an great opponent you could easily rip you two apart!"

"Big words from a tiny navi," mocked Tyrano as suddenly Dragoon began to be engulfed into a silver light. "Ice Fox?"

"What is this?" asked Ice Fox as the same silver light engulfed Megaman as well.

"Lan what's going on?" asked Zeek as Lan smirked while holding up his PET.

"It's double soul!" answered Lan as the silver light engulfed his PET screen.

When the silver light died down a changed Megaman stood in the place of the two navis. His regular blue armor had become silver with black horns sticking out from them, on his back appeared to be two small silver wings. His gauntlets were now dragonheads with his now black covered hands sticking out from the mouths. His body suit had become pitch black with silver markings all over it and his helmet had two small silver wings coming from the top. His silver chest armor had his mark on it but the armor resembled Dragoon's.

"Double Soul Dragon Soul!" announced Megaman as Ice Fox and Tyrano began to growl.

"So what if you've got a new costume!" roared Tyrano as he charged towards the Dragon Soul Megaman with his teeth ready to bite. "It's not going to make any difference!"

Just as Tyrano reached Megaman, he was closing his open jaw for a powerful horizontal bite. Before his teeth even reached the torso of Megaman, Tyrano stopped his attack. Megaman had both of his hands grasped on Tyrano's bottom and top jawbones. Tyrano tried to close his jaw but to no avail, and before he could make another move Megaman managed to summon enough strength to throw Tyrano to the ground.

"You were saying?" asked Megaman as his right hand disappeared into the dragon head gauntlet. He then pointed the dragonhead towards Tyrano with a charged up silver flame. "Dragon Fire!"

"Tyrano!" yelled Ice Fox…but it was too late the silver flames shot from the dragonhead with such force causing Tyrano to roar in pain till eventually.

"Tyrano Logging out."

"You son-va-gun!" yelled Ice Fox as he charged towards Megaman his ice blade shining through the cyber light while Megaman's right hand returned to normal.

"Anger will only cloud your mind!" announced Megaman as he caught Ice Fox's Ice blade between two of his fingers. "Watch as a clear mind works!" And with that said, Megaman snapped the blade in two making Ice Fox startled and wide open for a direct kick that Megaman delivered sending Ice Fox flying into the anti jack out program shattering the program on contact. Returning the system to normal.

"Ice Fox logging out."

"This is some power," commented Lan as Zeek managed to get the air vent open.

"Hurry Lan! Log out Megaman!" ordered Zeek as he noticed many guards at the door. "And hurry!"

"Right! Jack out Megaman!" announced Lan as he did so then jumped into the air vent with Zeek following.

"Geranimo!" yelled Zeek as the many guards entered the room with Bit following them.

"Dang it! We missed them!" roared Bit as he punched a nearby wall when the alarms started to go off. "Oh yeah…Project DSP.EXE is still loose…Stop him this instant!"

// ------- ------ ------ ------- ------ --- -- //-------- ------- ------- ----- ----- /

After two minutes of sliding through the air vents, Lan and Zeek managed to reach the outside of the building near the parking lot.

"Man that was close," Megaman sighed with relief as Lan and Zeek got out of the air vent.

"We're not out of the fire yet," said Zeek as he and Lan spotted their vehicle while running towards it. "We still got to get out of here!"

"There they are get them!"

"AH! Security Guards!" yelled Lan as he and Zeek ran faster towards the van with the security guards following them.

"Hurry! GET IN!" yelled Zeek as he slid over the hood while Lan quickly got into the van.

"START IT!" yelled Lan as the security guards were getting closer.

"I know! I know!" shouted Zeek as the car started. "Let's ditch this place!"

Zeek stepped hard onto the gas pedal, sending the car speeding through the jumping out the way guards. When they reach the entrance the gate was closed but that didn't stop them…Zeek just crashed right through it with many guards in cars and on motorcycles following.

"Who in their right mind gave you a driver's license?" Lan asked after they made a sharp turn.

"It was the guy's last day before he was getting laid off!" answered Zeek as he made another sharp turn.

"What the! Zeek they've got the road blocked!" yelled Lan as he pointed towards the windshield.

At least half a block away were many cars and guards with guns poised and ready to fire. There were no other turns, the only thing that was in front of Zeek's van was a truck with a ramp of the back. Zeek grinned as he began to drive faster.

"Lan hold on to something and fasten your safety belt because I'm going to be doing something I've always wanted to do!" ordered Zeek as Lan held on for dear life to his seat.

As Zeek increased the van's speed, he turned the vehicle so that it was heading straight for the ramp. The guards and anyone in the area was watching with awe as the van began to dive up the ramp until it drove off flying through the air.

"YEEHAW!"

"HAVE YOU GONE INSANE!"

Looks like Lan and Zeek have gotten themselves in trouble…or so it seems. The van miraculously managed to land on the pavement with a little bounce and continued to out drive any pursuers.

"And now we've got to get to the arena to ditch these costumes," said Zeek as he notice Lan hunched over making groaning noises. "You okay?"

"Remind me never to go on a car ride with you again," groaned Lan as Zeek laughed.

/// ------ ------ ------- ------ ------ ----- /------- ------- ------ ------ /

Vyser: And that's the end of that chapter…I just love this last scene. Anyway, review and I'll finish the match next chapter! Till then keep reviewing!


	23. Chapter 23: Slip ups and Successes

Vyser: Now then it's about time I updated this story. What can I truly say? I've enjoyed writing so far and hope to do so for a long time. Why am I reminiscing? Don't really know. I guess I figured out that time passes quickly. Anyway, I don't own Megaman.EXE or the navis/netops you all submitted. Now, I think we stop wasting time and get on with the chapter. Here we go!

/// ---- --- --- --- --- ---- --- ---- -- -- --- - //--- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- --- -- /

**Chapter 23: Slip ups and Successes**

/// ---- ---- --- ---- --- ---- ---- ------ --- --- // ----- ----- ---- --- --- - - ------ -//

"Dang it! Dang it! Dang it!" Bit yelled at all of his security in his parking lot. "YOU LET TWO STINKING INTRUDERS ESCAPE FROM THE PREMISES! Idiots surround me! At least you didn't let any of the rare metal get into their hands."

"…Hey Bit?" questioned Rex as he walked up from behind Bit, Randy wasn't far behind.

"Rex, I don't have time for your senseless dribble, I've still got some chewing out to do," growled Bit as Randy gulped.

"Well before this incident happened, you told us to load up a couple of crates of the rare metal into a van out here right?" Randy asked as Bit turned around with his eyebrows narrowed.

"…Yeah…why?" asked Bit as Randy and Rex scratched the back of their heads.

"You tell him Rex," ordered Randy as he pushed Rex in front of him.

"Why me? You're the older one," Rex replied as he stepped to the side while Bit began to steam.

"You tell him."

"No you tell him!"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE RESPONSIBLE!"

"I'M NOT READY TO DIE YET!"

"ENOUGH!" Bit roared causing Rex and Randy cower backwards. "Rex…tell me what happened."

"Well…you see we may have loaded five of the crates into the van those two took off in," gulped Rex as Bit raised an eyebrow.

"…"

"You okay Bit?" Randy asked as he waved a hand in front of Bit's eyes.

"WE LOST FIVE CRATES OF THE RARE METAL!" Bit roared even louder causing everyone nearby to run away. "WHERE DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE GOING?" questioned Bit as he grabbed Rex and Randy's collars, anime tears streaming from their eyes. "YOU BACK WATER IDIOTS ARE GOING TO GET IT NOW!"

A few minutes later, two guy like figures were sent flying through the air near the Grande Corp building.

"Well… that certainly cheered me up," Bit stated clapping his hands together before entering the main building. "_At least this wasn't a total lost, while the intruder's navis were in the network we were able to get some info on double soul as well as test out the DSP.EXE project in battle… almost according to plan._"

//------ -- - -- --- --- - -- -- --- - -- --- / -- - - - ----- ------ - - -- - - --/

"Man! What a thrill ride!" Zeek announced as he jumped out of the van wearing his regular ensemble. "What'd you think Lan?"

"I think I'll take the bus next time," Lan replied as he took off his disguise.

"Aw come on, Zeek's driving is always fun," defended Dragoon with a laugh.

"Sure you weren't damaged with that dark navi?" Megaman asked as Dragoon chuckled even more.

"It was just a hit to the head, nothing to worry about!" laughed Dragoon as Lan, Megaman and Zeek developed sweat-droplets on the back of their heads.

"Anyway, it was a big waste of time," sighed Lan as he opened up the back of the van to throw his disguise in the back. "We could've just gotten some of the rare metal back."

"Hey at least we managed to find out part of Grande Corp's plan, they are creating a powerful dark navi," Zeek replied while Lan threw his lab coat into the back. "Hey! Just don't throw it in there! Put it on the seat."

"Whatever," Lan sighed climbing into the back of the van. "…Hey Zeek! Where'd these crates come from?"

"What crates?" Zeek questioned jumping into the back to see five crates with Grande Corp's logo on them. "I guess some dolt must've loaded them into the van while we were inside."

"_I wonder what's in them?_" Lan thought before Zeek began to pry open a crate with a crowbar. "Where that come from?"

"Always carry your wallet, your PET and a crowbar where ever you go," stated Zeek while Lan cocked his head.

"I wonder sometimes if you're really serious or just crazy," Lan sighed just as Zeek pried the crate open…his face then looked shocked.

"Well now…our mission wasn't just for naught!" announced Zeek as Lan walked over to the crate to see large bars of dark gray metal.

"What's this?" Lan inquired as Zeek regained his composure.

"This is the rare metal that was stolen," answered Zeek as Lan looked surprised. "And I'm willing to bet that these crates are filled with the rare metal as well."

"Sweet!" Lan exclaimed.

"Now you head into the arena and cheer Chaud on for me," ordered Zeek as he and Lan jumped out of the van. "I'll deliver the rare metal back at headquarters."

"You got it!"

/--- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --//-- ---- --- -- - -- - - -- -- --- --/

"Now! This battle just keeps getting better and better!" announced DJ as the crowd roared. "Both teams seemed to be at a stand off, each showing no signs of fatigue or giving up…who could ask for a better match?"

"How about one when I'm not paired up with 'her'," muttered Chaud as he slid another battle chip into his PET. "Step Sword! Battle Chip in and download!"

"Take this!" roared Protoman as he disappeared from Dilgear's sight.

"Where you go?" Dilgear asked as Protoman appeared directly in front of him with Protoman's right hand a long cyber sword.

"Step Sword!" announced Protoman as he slashes horizontally.

"Yikes!" yelped Dilgear just as he bent backward to barely dodge the attack.

"What?" questioned Protoman as Dilgear flipped to get away from Protoman. "_He was able to dodge my attack…what is up with this guy?_"

"You try better, you should," chuckled Dilgear before he ran off into the virtual forest on all fours.

"Bad grammar and he acts like an animal," Protoman growled while following Dilgear. "How could I be having such a hard time with this guy?"

"His methods are unorthodox," Chaud commented as he watched Raioh laugh out loud.

"Yet, you're not used to facing a true beast aren't ya?" chuckled Raioh as Chaud narrowed his eyes.

"Protoman and I will beat you," growled Chaud as a cough caught his attention.

"You know that me and Pixel are still in this match as well," Len scoffed.

Meanwhile back in the virtual forest Dilgear and Violiman met in the middle of the forest.

"Your netop ready?" Dilgear asked as he and Violiman went back to back.

"Of course, we just need to wait for the buffoons to get here," answered Violiman as he raised his violin and right arm in a defensive manner while Dilgear raised his arms in defense as well.

A few seconds passed when all of a sudden Protoman and Pixel leapt from the forest with both of their right arms long swords.

"LONG SWORD!" Protoman and Pixel yelled as they were about to slash downwards on Violiman and Dilgear.

"Now! Dimension Shift! Battle Chip Download!" announced Con and Raioh at the same time as Violiman and Dilgear disappeared instantly.

Unable to stop, Protoman and Pixel clashed their blades together with force. When they landed on the ground, they didn't separate their blades, they just kept pushing their blades towards each other.

"What d'ya think you're doing?" Protoman growled as he and Pixel jumped backwards.

"What I'm doing! You let the opponents slip right in front of you!" yelled Pixel as Violiman and Dilgear appeared a few feet away.

"Didja miss us?" chuckled Dilgear.

"Over inflated ego!"

"Look who's talking."

"Hello? Enemies right here!" announced Dilgear as he waved his arms.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Pixel and Protoman snapped causing Dilgear to step backwards.

"I hate it when I'm ignored," moaned Dilgear while clawing some of the dirt next to him.

"Think of it this way, we've got a chance to easily crush them," stated Violiman as he raised his violin and bow. "Mr. Ductor just informed me that those foolish navis' netops are arguing amongst themselves. Now's the perfect chance to take them out."

"Cool…hey can you play the Devil Went down to Georgia?" Dilgear queried as Violiman just returned with a stern look. "…What?"

"Of course I can…but I won't lower myself to just drivel," replied Violiman as he readied with his instrument ready to play. "How about something from Mozart?"

"Added with Lunar ROAR!" roared Dilgear before a purple light began to form in his mouth.

A second passed before Dilgear roared the powerful Lunar Roar attack from his mouth towards the two fighting navis. Along with the Lunar Roar, Violiman's music notes began to encircle the attack making it become much more potent. Just as the attacks were about to crash into the two fighting navis, they jumped backwards from each other just in time to dodge the attacks. The attacks just crashed into the false ground while Dilgear and Violiman just anime dropped to the ground while Pixel and Protoman charged at each other once more.

"This is quite infuriating," Violiman growled as he rose to his feet. Dilgear however was on all fours. "What are you doing?"

"Me no like it when I'm ignored!" roared Dilgear before he charged towards the two fighting navis. "Raioh! Work with me here!"

"Right! Crescent Armor! Battle Chip Download!" Raioh announced sliding the battle chip into his PET. Instantly, crescent moon like armor and blades appeared on Dilgear's body that was glowing light purple.

"Lunar Armor!" Dilgear roared while he leapt into the air then began to spin really fast in mid air. From his spinning form shot a multitude of crescent like laser blasts that crashed on the ground where Protoman and Pixel were fighting. "TAKE THAT!"

"What do you think you're doing!" Protoman and Pixel yelled at the same time causing Dilgear to step backwards.

"Aw sheep dip," muttered Dilgear as Protoman and Pixel charged towards him with their powerful cyber blades ready to strike. "Lunar Ar…!"

Dilgear didn't get a chance to finish what he was going to say. Pixel and Protoman had rapidly slashed Dilgear so much that before he turned into the LOGGINGOUT sign; he had begun to derezz.

"This is very bad," commented Violiman as Protoman and Pixel turned their sights on him. "This show is still on! The curtain will…"

"Fall!" interrupted Pixel as she and Protoman jumped into the air.

"Musical Triumph!" announced Violiman as he shot many musical notes towards the air-born navis.

"You'll have to do better than that to get us!" Protoman yelled while slashing many of the notes.

"No! No! No! Nnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo!" yelled Violiman as he frantically continued to play notes. However Pixel had landed in front of him. "Uh…how about a request?"

"How about Logging out!" answered Pixel as she slashed Violiman's violin out of his hands.

"Dream Sword!" Protoman announced as he slashed Violiman down the middle with a powerful downward slash from his golden blade.

"My…my final symphony," coughed Violiman as he slowly transformed into the Logging out sign.

"Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnndddddddddddddddd there you have it folks!" announced DJ as the crowd went wild. "Now Chaud, Protoman, Len and Pixel will advance to the next round! Let's hear what they say…Huh?"

The entire arena seemed to go quiet as the holographic arena showed that Pixel was fighting with Protoman. Even Chaud and Len were downloading battle chips to support their navis.

"…Um, Netops you can stop now…" DJ said…only to be ignored. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." From the back of his pants, DJ pulled out a black PET with an emblem sword on it. "Jack in! Justice!"

In the holographic arena a new navi appeared. He had dark armor on his shins and chest. Under his armor was long black clothing that had silver marking on it, his black helmet had two sword like horns while his face had silver slash marks under his red eyes. Long brown hair tied with a bonnet came from his helmet and two thin swords were at his waist.

"Guess what folks! I'm going to join this fight now!" announced DJ as a number of people in the crowd roared in anticipation. "Now Justice get ready with your Dual Flux Blades!"

"Right…" replied Justice as he slowly drew his two swords. "Dual… Flux…. Blades…"

In a split second Justice disappeared in a dark streak heading directly towards Protoman and Pixel. Justice appeared between and stopped their swords with his twin blades causing awe through out the entire stadium especially with the Netops and Navis.

"What?" questioned Protoman.

"_Where'd this joker come from?"_ Chaud thought as a worried look appeared on his face.

"Flux Shadow," said Justice as a dark blast erupted from both of his thin blades that crashed directly into Pixel and Protoman. The attack had such force that it sent Protoman and Pixel logging out.

"Pixel! You okay?" Len asked as the holographic arena disappeared.

"And what a battle that was! Of course, my part wasn't legit, so these two are still heading to the next round!" DJ announced as Chaud and Len walked off the platform. "See y'all next time in the tournament!"

"_A navi and Netop that powerful…there's more to him than being a simple DJ,"_ thought Chaud as he walked from the stadium.

/ - --- - -- -- - -- - -- - -- -- --- - - -- --/- -- - - -- - - - - -- - - -- -- - -- -//

"Leader Bit, we apologize for our mistake," pleaded Randy and Rex (covered with bandages) as they bowed before Bit in his office.

"Whatever, the big plan is coming soon," Bit scoffed as he looked as his computer while typing. "At least you two could try to prepare yourselves in the dimensional area simulator in order to prepare for the big plan."

"Yes sir!" replied Randy and Rex before they ran out of the room while Sangre walked into the room.

"Leader Bit…we've got the codes for the specific programs for you," stated Sangre as he placed a folder on Bit's desk. "And also sir, the scientists have informed me that project DSP.EXE has been 92 percent completed."

"Very good, give the scientists a bonus and one for yourself," Bit said slightly distracted by the fact that Sangre made a victory sign with his right hand. "Now…get out, I've got work to get done."

"You got it," Sangre replied before he left the room.

"_Now this plan is getting underway, this world is fragile,_" thought Bit as he returned to his computer. "_Now, back to work!_"

// ---- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- -- ---- --- --- // ---- --- -- - -- - -- -- -- -- -- -//

Vyser: Time is also fragile… so review and enjoy all the time you've got! There's my quote for the week.


	24. Chapter 24: Confiscation

Vyser: Okay…I realize that the next Megaman EXE game is coming out. However…that's not going to stop me from finishing this story! There are plenty of chapters left and I intend to finish them and make them long, detailed and exciting! Now then, I don't own Megaman.EXE or the Netops/Navis you all suggested. Now then…let's get it on!

// --- -- --- -- -- // -- - -- --- -- -- ///

Chapter 24: Confiscation 

// -- -- -- ---- --- // --- --- --- --//

"Maximum Synchronization level…76 percent."

Sangre along with a number of scientists watched in both amazement and fear at the mini-dimensional area appeared before them with a more powerful version of Phoenixman. Phoenixman seemed to be growling in pain as his fists clenched. The lights through out the Grande Building were flashing, pulsating with power that seemed to be endless. "Master Bit are you sure you want to try this?"

"Keep…go…going!" Bit yelled from where ever he was. "W…we'll keep tr…trying till it's perfect!"

Sangre sighed loudly as many of the scientists began to work on the computers in front of the mini dimensional area. "You heard him…make Phoenixman perfect!"

"Roger Sangre!" all the scientists announced at once as they began to furiously type into the computers.

"Who's Roger?"

"Maximum Synchronization level…88 percent."

Sangre smiled as a powerful aura appeared around Phoenixman. '_Almost there…just a little bit more to go._'

"Maximum Synchronization level…94 percent…WARNING! WARNING! DATA LEVEL LOW! NOT ENOUGH DATA TO SUSTAIN POWER LEVEL! ABORT! ABORT!"

Small explosions and powerful sparks of electricity surged from the computers in the room causing the scientists to duck in cover. "Master Bit! We must abort! If we don't…"

A loud roar interrupted Sangre and Phoenixman glared evilly at him as if he was ready to dissect a frog. "DON'T ABORT THIS! WE'RE SO CLOSE! DO NOT ABORT AT ANY COST!"

The power surges sparked even more in the computer room as the room began to shake. A number of the scientists ran out of the room when the sparks began to fly even higher, a few of them actually stayed fearing for their jobs. The computer seemed to be able to garble out before it began to go static.

"Synchron…Synchronization level…99 percent. WARNING! WARNING! WARnin…."

It was then that the computer exploded and all of the lights in the building went out which caused a few screams and cussing to be heard through out the building. A small spark of fire appeared in front of Sangre as he held the lighter to enter the area where Phoenixman was. On the ground in front of Sangre was a tired out Bit, sweat dripping off his forehead.

Sangre just knelt to the ground next to Bit with an 'I-told-you-so' grin on his face. "What did I say? Now we've blown the power."

Bit just stood up holding onto his arm; he looked as though he was in a bar fight that was more focused on him. "Shut up…at least we know that we still need data on the navis in the tournament to retain 100 percent of the power."

"And then sir?" Sangre asked as Bit smiled.

"We prepare the final curtain on our show."

Sangre just laughed as he followed Bit through the darkened halls. "Nothing can stop us now!"

Bit just grimaced as he heard Sangre's laughter…there was something racking his mind that he had contemplated however. '_I wouldn't say that. While the netops provide little degree of danger…there's the main source of the DSP.EXE plan. And that power surge might attract him here.'_

Meanwhile, in the dark depths of the Undernet, the same power surge flowed through the area sending weak programs flying. The power surge flowed directly towards a fully brown cloaked navi who just raised his hand and absorbed the power then held it like it was a surging orb of power. "So…a human is trying to steal a power that rightfully mine."

The energy surged as the Navi began to close his fingers over the energy, suddenly with a tight grasp the navi shattered the energy. "If that is what the pathetic being wants…then I might as well show him what the real thing is capable of. Heh, heh, heh."

/---- --- ---- ---- -/----- --- ----- ---- ///

The morning sun was rising over the unsuspecting city, especially over a restaurant that seemed to have curry for breakfast. At one table where Maylu and Dex sat and looked amazed at how Lan was eating the breakfast curry special.

Maylu was the one who broke the silence. "How can you stand to eat that Lan?"

Lan just put down the empty plate and grinned. "Because today I need to fire up for the competition and anything that the N.W.O. is dishing out."

"If you can stand the taste of the curry here than you're ready for anything," Dex chuckled as a loud beeping sound made Lan lift his PET up.

"What's up Megaman?" Lan asked.

Megaman appeared onto the screen with an e-mail in his hands. "Its from Zeek, he says that you need to meet him before the matches start today."

Lan sighed closing his eyes at his PET. "And I was just starting to enjoy breakfast."

"Lan you really need to manage time a lot better than you," Megaman sighed.

Lan stood up from his seat; he slumped his back looking at his two friends. "Gotta go guys…see ya later."

Maylu and Dex watched their friend walk out of the restaurant. Then it struck them of the obvious gift that Lan left Maylu and Dex. "Maylu…did Lan just leave us with the bill?"

"I think he just did."

// ----- ----- --- //--- ----- ---- ----- --//

The continuous talking about a multitude of subjects filled the air in the NPA hall. Zeek and Andrew were at the front of the room with grim looks on their faces. With a loud static from the microphone, the entire room seemed to go silent mainly because everyone was busy covering his or her ears.

Zeek tapped on the microphone to see if the device was working properly. "Testing, testing, one, two, three. Is this thing working?"

"YES!" Everyone in the room yelled at the same time causing Zeek to step back.

Zeek rubbed the side of his head. "Tough crowd…okay let's get this meeting underway. Due to the recent infiltration of the Grande Corporation, we now have a positive claim that they are indefinitely behind the recent occurrences with the N.W.O."

Zeek stepped to the side while everyone in the room was talking about what Zeek just said. They were quickly silenced as Andrew began to speak into the microphone. "Continuing, in the eyes of the public and media, Grande Corp is considered to be public ally number one so we can't really do anything to stop them."

The Netops were outraged while Andrew was raising his arms in the air to get their attention. "Calm down!" With that the room went silent. "Now then, continuing while the multiple matches were going on yesterday, two of our operatives managed to recover some the rare metal that was stolen a couple weeks ago. In addition, they were able to acquire more data about the N.W.O.'s plans."

Zeek pushed Andrew off to the side and began to speak into the microphone. "Apparently they have some sort of Dark Navi that seemed to have many power and abilities that have been seen in the tournament thus far."

"As well thanks to some blabber mouth navis we were to learn that thanks to the tournament, the N.W.O. is monitoring the attacks and abilities of the competing navis and are somehow able to transfer the data into the navi. So thanks to the higher up, all currently active NPA netops are hereby ordered to drop out of the tournament immediately." Zeek continued as he covered his ears.

That pushed the envelope; the netops were divided in two. Half of them were taking it like adults while the other half were cussing and yelling at the two head honchos. Zeek just walked from the microphone and Andrew took his place. "ENOUGH! Now this is a direct order! If any of you have other ideas or opinions then you can voice them to Zeek in his office!"

Zeek's eyes bulged as he heard the comment, then in a loud booming voice. "DON'T PUSH THE BLAME TO ME! I'VE ALREADY GOT ENOUGH PAPERWORK AS IT IS!"

Andrew and Zeek locked eyes and the sparks began to fly. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY AND ALL COMPLAINTS! AND I WAS TOLD TO SAY THAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?"

Zeek just shrugged as the Netops watched this. "THAT YOU'D DO IT FOR ME!"

"FAT CHANCE!"

"HOW'D YOU LIKE A FAT LI…how long has that microphone been on?" Zeek asked as the netops began to snicker. "Alright, enough, this meeting is adjourned and apparently any of you who seem to have a problem with the orders, you can talk to me about it."

_ Five minutes later _

Lan was in front of the line to Zeek's office, everyone else behind him were looking very displeased and cussing. Lan entered Zeek's office immediately to see Zeek furiously jotting down on many papers stacked up to the right of him. Zeek looked up and groaned loudly. "Of all the people I had to start with…"

Lan narrowed his eyes at Zeek. "Listen Zeek, I know that it's important to throw a wrench in the N.W.O.'s plans and to stop that Dark navi, but…"

"But what?" Zeek asked, as Lan's face looked serious.

"What about the Netops who aren't apart of the NPA? Their navis will be targeted and have their powers used in that navi!"

Zeek slammed his pen on the desk and stood up. "You think I don't know that? We can't do anything!"

Lan stepped back thanks to Zeek's yelling Megaman was the one who broke the small silence. "And why is that Zeek?"

Zeek sat back down behind his desk with a sad look in his eyes. "Even if we told them, they most likely wouldn't believe us. Many of the Netops and Navis need the tournament prize money and cup to better their lives. They wouldn't even give us the time of day."

Lan sighed loudly as he took his PET from its holster and held it at his side. "But…we can't just standby and watch this evil to go its way." Lan spun on his heel and slowly began to make his way to the door. "Even if me and Megaman do it without the NPA's help."

"Fine, however," Zeek interrupted as Lan froze in his steps. "Consider yourself no longer a member of the NPA. You can keep the Synchro Emblem as a little momento. Now get out."

Lan opened the door when he reached but turned around to face Zeek looking down on his papers. "No need to tell me twice…see ya later."

As soon as Lan stepped out of the office, a big man with a huge club in his hands entered and growled at Zeek. "'Bout time I got a crack at ya Zeek…now where's the zenny?"

"…Oh boy."

/// --- ---- ---- --- // ----- ---- ----- ///

Lan skated slowly along the streets of the city, his eyes looking forward but seemed to be looking at something else. Megaman thought from his PET expressing in speech. "Lan are you sure you wanted to do that?"

"Come on Megaman, I don't really like how the NPA is working," Lan replied as he lifted Megaman's PET to eye level. "Even though the N.W.O. is trying to get info on all the navis in the tournament, even with the NPA out of it the other navis will probably fit the bill."

Megaman's eyes widened in disbelief from what had just come from Lan's mouth. "I can't really believe that you just said that Lan. You must've realized that that dark navi will have the abilities of the navis competing and you want to warn the other Net Battlers."

Lan's face form into a sheepish smile with a droplet of water appearing on the back of his head. "…Yeah, let's go with that. '_Actually, I just wanted to win the tournament.'_

"Lan you better not be thinking about what you usually think," Megaman warned with a stern look coming from the PET.

Before Lan could even reply…

WHAM!

Lan fell to the ground while his PET flew into the air. As Lan began to get up, his PET slammed into his face sending him back to the ground. The other person began to stand up then realized whom he slammed into.

The figure clenched his fist tightly as he looked at his knocked out enemy. "It's the brat…Lan Hikari." The figure began to reach towards Lan before the sound of PET forced him to grab his own and hold it up to his ear like a cell phone. "What is it?…I hear ya, don't worry I'll be back at the base. You mind if I grab something for a souvenir? You'll find out later." After the netop returned his PET, he reached down towards Lan.

_ 30 minutes later _

"What just happened?" Lan groaned as he sat up on the street. "What time is it Megaman?…Megaman? Can you hear me?" Lan looked around his surroundings, only seeing people pass by him and the zenny that was at his feet…but no PET. "OH CRUD!"

Lan stood up, but something floated from the top of his head. It was a piece of paper that landed softly on the ground, and almost immediately Lan lifted it up and read the contents on the note. 'If you are reading this then I have just stolen your PET… congratulations! Now then, I happen to know that you are a contestant in one of today's battles featured in the tournament, so if you want the PET back then show up at the old warehouse at . If you do, then say goodbye to Mega loser.

"From one of your worst enemies, Arashi." Lan just dropped his head down in disappointment.

"Oh man, I can't believe this!" Lan moaned as a familiar person walked behind him. "Megaman! I'll get you back!"

"Hey! I know you! You're mister Lan Hikari!" A booming yet familiar voice announced causing Lan to turn around.

"Hey you're…" Lan started before the person smirked wildly.

"Yep! It's me DJ!"

"Aren't you supposed to be, I dunno, hosting the battles?" Lan asked as he stood up.

A grim look appeared on DJ's face as he scratched the back of his head. "Uh oh…oh well, they can't start till I get there. Anyway, anything the matter?"

"Ah well, you see someone stole with my PET and…" Lan started as a loud booming voice got him to look directly towards DJ who was making the noise with a portable microphone.

"Well then young net battler! I will help you find your PET and right this terrible wrong!" DJ announced as he raised his right arm in the air with a heroic pose as well.

"But what about the match?" Lan asked with a huge drop of water appearing on the back of his head.

DJ just shook his hand with a quick reply. "No worries! They won't dare to start the match without me! And the Grande Corp is too cheap to pay for another announcer."

Lan just stood there confused and dumbfounded, then a smile appeared on his face. "I don't know what to say."

"How about… 'The name of the perp is…'" DJ suggested as Lan held up the note that was attached to him. "Arashi eh? Don't worry!"

DJ began to walk away with Lan following him. "You've got a plan or something?"

"Yeah! A plan so brilliant that it would scare me if I even knew what I was talking about."

"…What?"

"I'll go back in time and prevent your PET from being stolen!"

Lan just stopped in place and gave DJ a look like he was crazy. "_What have I gotten myself into?"_

"…Or maybe we'll go with plan B! Yeah, let's go with that!" DJ laughed to himself as Lan continued to follow DJ. "Now then, to the warehouse!"

/-- --- -- -- /-- -- --- //

A few uneventful minutes later, Lan and DJ were outside the dusty walls of the warehouse, the windows shattered and an ominous breeze blew through the open doors. DJ held his black PET in his hand, his grip tightening on the machine. "Okay…now that we've gotten this far its time for my plan to go into action."

Lan sighed loudly as DJ held his PET to Lan. "So…what's your plan?"

DJ tossed his PET to Lan who just fumbled with the device in the air before he had a tight grasp on it. "Glad you asked! Here's the low down, you're going to go in there and distract the bad guys by battling them with Justice here."

Justice just sighed from his PET. "What I do for recognition."

"Anyway, while you're battling them, I'll search for Megaman's PET and come back to help you," DJ continued as Lan's eyes widened. "And that's my plan! What do you think?"

"I don't even know how fight with your Navi nor do I know why I even thought of coming here with you!" Lan yelled before DJ ran off.

"Don't worry about it!" DJ shouted before he turned the corner of the building. "Justice knows how to fight on his own, just send him sword and defensive chips!"

Before Lan could even yell at DJ, the running announcer was long gone. Lan just lowered his head as he raised Justice's PET to eye level. "Is DJ like that all the time?"

Justice just cocked an eyebrow at the question. "…"

"Justice?"

"…I'm thinking! It's a tough question!" Justice yelled while Lan just sighed as he entered into the huge warehouse.

The lack of light in the old warehouse made Lan stumble through the boxed items. Then all of a sudden, the lights went active when Lan reached what appeared to be a clearing through the boxes. In front of Lan was an up to date Net Battle arena that seemed to be similar to the ones in that were currently being used in the tournament.

"About time you got here you runt."

Lan turned upwards to the girders where his eyes spotted a standing Arashi and Rei Saiko standing on the bar of the girder. In their hands where their own PETs, their eyes seeming ready to kill Lan right where he stood.

"You're right Arashi…he was rude for keeping us here," Rei stated as he threw back some of his hair.

"Enough!" Lan shouted at the two enemies. "Where's Megaman?"

Arashi laughed at the question. "We're not really telling!"

"My teammate is right on this one, we will not reveal the whereabouts of your virtual friend," Rei added with a smirk. "However…we will allow you to stay here and look for your navi. And you better hurry…cause if you're not at the arena in 30 minutes then you and your teammate will be disqualified and we'll emerge as victors at default."

Lan grinned in his mind. '_Without DJ there you won't._' How about a different option?"

Arashi and Rei looked at each other, then with a nod Arashi answered. "We're listening."

"I have a friend's PET, and if I beat the two of you in a battle with the navi inside, you give back Megaman without a hitch," Lan shouted as Rei scratched.

"What's in it for us?" Rei asked as Lan looked down.

"Then I'll leave Megaman for you to do as you please," Lan answered.

Arashi and Rei smiled both had a huge smile on their faces. Rei was the one who answered. "Very well. Whatever Navi with you now is no match for ours and we'll be going to the top of the tournament!"

"Now let's get this battle going!" Arashi announced and as if on cue, the net battle arena went active.

"Jack in! Airman!"

"Flashman, log in!"

"Jack in and power up Justice! '_Man that just sounds strange._'"

Inside the network of the net battle arena resembled that of the building it was in, the small amount of walls were cracked and hills of crates were everywhere. Flashman and Airman appeared on two of the crate hills while Justice appeared directly on the ground with his arms crossed.

Airman's eyes widened at the sight of Justice, then with a step back Flashman looked at his virtual companion. "What's the matter with you Airman?"

"That's that navi that took out two of the navis at the same time at the tournament!" Airman announced as Justice just smirked.

'_Great…feared fans.'_

"Relax, this guy just got in a couple of lucky shots at those rookies," Flashman stated while raising his right arm towards Justice. A powerful orb of light appeared in his hand glowing multiple colors. "Besides if he's so good, then let's see him dodge this! Neon Light!"

The orb fired directly towards Justice who didn't even move as the orb was only a nano second from collision.

BOOM!

Smoke filled the net area as Flashman lowered his arm and glanced at Airman. "He's not so tough. Can't even withstand my Neon Light."

"Justice?" Lan asked as the smoke in the area began to clear up.

A figure stood in the smoke, in the figure's hands were two swords, each of them glowing with a dark aura around them. Flashman and Airman were shocked to see who the figure was as the smoke left the area.

"JUSTICE!"

A single thought flowed through both Rei and Flashman's head. '_When did he draw his swords?'_

Justice just smirked at the calling of his name. "I guess your attack is more bark than bite." Justice then bent forward with his two swords at his sides. "So allow me to show you what a true attack is capable of!"

Arashi growled loudly as he slid in three battle chips into his PET. "I refuse to lose to a navi of an announcer! Tornado chips download!"

"We're not going to give in either Flashman! Dual Neon lights!" Rei ordered as Flashman raised both of his arms.

Meanwhile in the back of the warehouse, Megaman's PET was laying on a crate. Megaman sighed loudly to himself as a familiar person entered into the same room. Megaman managed to catch a glimpse of the person picking up Megaman's PET.

"Wait aren't you…" Megaman started before the person raised his empty hand into the air.

"YEP! Its me DJ!"

/-- - -- - - -- -/- -- - -- -//

Vyser: And there you go, I think this chapter is longer than the last one. Anyway please review and next chapter…nah I don't really want to spoil the surprise for anyone. Just please review!


	25. Chapter 25: Justice Will Serve

Vyser D: And now, its time. I don't own anything.

// -- -- -- - --//- -- -- -- --//

**Chapter 25: Justice Will Serve**

**// -- - -- -- -- /// -- -- -- - /**

The crowd was in an uproar, which was making the only net battler at the net arena pretty nervous. People were either booing or asking each other what the delay was. The young net battler raised his PET to his face to get an answer. His black hair matched his black leather jacket.

"Sorry Kenny, but there's nothing I can do," the navi from the PET stated as Kenny placed his PET back into its holster.

"_I guess, I'll have to find my partner then._" And on that thought, Kenny ran off the net arena and towards the hallway. "Thanks Shade."

Meanwhile, in Bit's spectator room, things were in chaos.

"Dang it!" Bit roared while shattering the glass of wine in his hand. Sangre sighed at the sight of the alcohol.

"I'll get a sponge…and the first aid kit," Sangre sighed as he walked off. Rex was also in the room and was watching the crowds starting to get up from the seats.

"Not good…not good at all!" Rex panicked as he pulled his hair. "Not only are the net battlers late, but DJ's not here to at least delay the crowd!"

Bit just coughed which caught the attention of Rex. "Then why don't you get out there and keep the crowd entertained?"

Rex turned back to his boss with a ghostly look on his face. "Sir…I get stage fright, sides if I announce that the net battle is null and void…those people will come after me!"

"I guess the real question is this then," Bit said as Sangre entered back into the room with a box and sponge. "What are you more afraid of? The crowds and stage fright…or me?"

"You?'

"Correct! Now get down there!" Bit shouted before Rex ran from the room. Bit then turned towards Sangre who was finished wiping the wine off the carpet. "…You got those bandages?"

"Sir, you really need to learn how to control your rage," Sangre sighed before pushing the first aid kit towards Bit.

"I know! Anyway, send someone out to try to Bit and those net battlers!" Bit announced as he quickly wrapped his hand.

"Rufus will do, he's able to track almost anyone down," Sangre suggested as he lifted his PET. "And since Mace has been equipped with powerful new upgrades, he'll more than a challenge."

"Fine, fine! Just go get him on the case!" Bit ordered as Sangre ran out of the room. "And bring me a hot dog!"

Sangre popped his head back into the room. "You want me to put mustard on it?"

"It's not going to put mustard on by itself," Bit chuckled.

"Getting on it," Sangre growled going back into the hall.

/- -- - -- -// --- - -- -- --/

"How'd he do that?" Flashman asked as Justice sheathed his swords.

"Must be an instant shield system," Airman suggested as Justice smirked.

"If only it were that simple," Justice replied.

Lan awed with amazement at the strength of DJ's net navi. "That was so cool!"

Arashi and Rei didn't think so, and they proved that by taking more battle chips and sliding them into their PETs.

"We'll delete this navi right of the face of this net!" Arashi yelled he finished sliding the last battle chip into the PET. "Go! Storm Blitzkrieg! Battle chips in and down load!"

"Spark arm and Spark cannon! Battle chips download!" Rei announced as powerful auras appeared around his and Arashi's navis. "You're nothing but a rookie."

"Hey Lan…" Justice muttered as he watched three tornadoes appear around Airman and powerful cannon emerged on Flashman's shoulders with his arms feeding electricity into it.

"Yeah Justice?" Lan replied as Justice smirked.

"You got some mini boomer battle chips?"

"As many as you need," Lan replied as Justice's smirk widened.

"Good, then when I say so…load five into the PET," Justice stated as Lan nodded. "Now…watch this!"

"Spark cannon!" Flashman announced as Justice began to run towards the two navis with exceptional speed.

The cannon fired a large powerful blast of electricity towards Justice. With an amazing jump Justice managed to dodge the powerful electric attack. However, that's when Airman decided to strike.

"Let's see ya dodge while in midair! Triple Storm Blitzkrieg!" Airman shouted as he fired the three small, yet powerful tornadoes towards Justice.

The three tornadoes flew immediately towards the flying black navi. "LAN! Now!"

"Right! Mini Boomers! Battle chips download!" Lan announced quickly sliding the five battle chips into the PET.

The five blue bombs appeared before Justice just as the three tornadoes were about to crash into him. Five large explosions caused a large amount of cyber smoke to appear in the net system as a single sword fell to the ground.

Airman chuckled as he walked over to the blade. "There he wasn't tough enough to beat the likes of us."

"And now, since we won…we get your navi!" Arashi laughed before a powerful force from behind Flashman caused him to crash into Airman.

"What is this?" Rei asked as the smoke dropped to reveal Justice with a smirk. "He's still here?"

Justice just grinned as Airman and Flashman stood up on their feet. "What's wrong? Feel a little out of your game already?"

"Sweet!" Lan announced as Justice smiled some more.

"Hey, thank yourself Lan, you provided the boomers," Justice thanked as Rei growled loudly.

"No one mocks Flashman! Elec Sword! Slice and dice this fool to pieces!" Rei ordered as a sword made of electricity formed on Flashman's right hand.

"It'll be my pleasure!" Flashman announced as he charged towards Justice who just stood there with his arms crossed.

"You need anything Justice?" Lan asked as Justice rubbed his chin.

"Nah…you just relax on this one, I'll let ya know," Justice replied just as Flashman appeared right in front of him.

Flashman first tried a horizontal slash at Justice's legs, but Justice simply jumped into the air dodging the slash. On instinct, Flashman then tried a cross slash to get Justice while he was in the air, however, Justice managed to fall back to the ground on his back to dodge the slash. Flashman, now irritated, went for a stab this time, only to have Justice slam his hands on the cyber ground to make him flip backwards.

"Hold still!" Flashman ordered as Justice landed on his hands.

"Nah…I prefer to move," Justice replied before Flashman charged in again ready to slash his annoying opponent.

With a quick slash, Flashman thought he finally got his opponent. However, when Flashman looked again, his eyes bulged at the sight of his elec sword caught simply between Justice's feet. "Impossible!"

"Is it my turn yet?" Justice asked before he moved his legs to snap the elec sword in two.

As Flashman watched his weapon derezz, Justice took his opportunity and used his hands to spin his body around. Then with amazing speed, Justice rapidly kicked Flashman in the face and torso. Flashman staggered back holding his torso before Justice pushed his hands into the ground to send him into the air, which he immediately kicked Flashman another time in the face sending the electric navi flying into some box like data.

Airman watched his partner fall at the hands…er, feet of Justice so easily. "Arashi! Hurry while he's still air born!"

"Right! M Cannon! Battle chip in!" Arashi announced sliding the battle chip into his PET and immediately, a red cannon replaced Airman's right hand.

"Take this! M Cannon!" Airman announced firing the cannon; the energy flew directly into the chest of Justice sending him flying back into some of the box data.

Flashman walked from the box data and next to his companion. "We finally got him."

"What's this 'we' stuff?" Airman asked.

"I distracted him!" Flashman shouted as justice slowly emerged from the box data.

"Really? From where I was standing you really just looked like you were being paid to be his kicking bag!" Airman shouted back while Justice was dusting off his armor.

"Lan, I think we show these two jokers some real power…don't you think?" Justice suggested as Lan raised a battle chip into the air.

"Way ahead of you! Dream Sword battle chip download!" Lan announced sliding the battle chip into DJ's PET.

As the golden blade appeared in Justice's hands, Airman and Flashman turned towards him with huge eyes. "How does he keep getting up?"

"Pure power!" Justice roared as he began to run towards his adversaries.

// -- - - - -- -/- -- - -- -- /

Rex stood on the stage like a deer caught in headlights; you could literally hear people tapping their feet on the ground as Rex tried to summon his courage. "_Say something stupid! Can't look like a fool in front of Bit! I'll lose my job."_

With a quick gulp, Rex raised the microphone to his mouth. "H…hey there everybody. Anyone from Den Tech city?"

"Get on with the match!"

"Where are the net battlers?"

"How come DJ's not here?"

Sweat started pouring off of Rex's head as he pulled on his collar. "Um…well, the thing about that is…"

"_Dang it Bit! What am I supposed to say? I can't even find the right words to sing karaoke,"_ Rex finally struck an idea. "_That's it…"_

"Alright! You want a net battle? Then you're about to get one!" Rex announced as he held up his PET. "Today we're going to get someone from the audience to Net Battle me! Now then…stage lights! Select our lucky contestant!"

"That was actually a good idea," Sangre stated a little surprised that the idea came from Rex.

Bit was also a bit surprised. "I'll have to agree with ya on that. Not only will it calm the crowd, but if we're lucky we'll get a powerful navi to scan."

The lights finally focused on a young man in the crowd. "And there's our lucky contestant! Come on down!"

The young man just sat in his seat with his arms crossed. Rex was confused on what to do next…till his second best idea came to him. "Come folks! Let's cheer him onto the stage!"

The crowds cheered loudly, the young man didn't look pleased at all. But eventually, the young man stood up and began to make his way to the stage. "Alright! Looks like the young man is coming down!"

A few minutes later, the young man was on the stage and Rex walked up to the man. "What a great sport! So sir…Can we get a name?"

The man scratched his stubble on his chin. "…Baryl."

/// -- -- - -- --- // -- -- -- -- -- /

"H…he's too strong," Airman panted as he managed to jump from Justice.

"We just need to charge him at once!" Flashman announced as the dream sword disappeared into pixels.

"_Huh…wonder what their next move is going to be_?" Justice thought as he drew his other sword. "Bring it on you two!"

Rei and Arashi raised two battle chips into air at the same time. "Its time! We must use our most powerful chips! Deux Upgrade!"

As the battle chips snapped into the PETs, two powerful auras appeared over Airman and Flashman. Justice watched as his opponent's began to heal whatever damage that was incorporated by his previous attacks. "Now that's just not fair!"

"All is fair in love and war…and in the net!" Airman announced before he and Flashman ran towards Justice with incredible speed.

Justice just blinked before Flashman and Airman both punched Justice in the face at the same time sending him to the ground with a huge skid mark following. "Justice! Those battle chips must make their navis stronger and faster added to healing them."

"I can see that just fine," Justice stated as he stood up rubbing his jaw. "Dang, they got good punches."

Flashman immediately appeared before Justice, surprising the black armored navi. "Then have a taste of my foot!"

With a powerful kick to the jaw, Justice went flying into the air. However, Flashman immediately grasped Justice's right foot and began to spin him around before he threw Justice into the air. As Justice flew through the air, Airman appeared in front of him and immediately slammed his clasped hands into Justice's torso, sending him streaming into the ground. "See ya next fall!"

Cyber dust threw into the air as Justice tried to stand up. Various parts of his body were beginning to derezz as he held his damaged right arm. "Dang it…wh-why am I having so much trouble with these guys? I was just in control of the battle."

"Hold on Justice! Here comes Recovery 120!" Lan announced as he slid the battle chip into the PET and a small light aura appeared over Justice and his derezzing began to come to a halt.

However, before the healing was complete, Flashman and Airman appeared right in front of Justice. Flashman's right hand was charged with electricity while Airman held a mini tornado grasped in his hands.

"You don't think we were just going to allow you to heal that navi now did you?" Rei asked as Flashman slammed his electrified hand into Justice's chest.

"We're determined to win this match at any means necessary!" Arashi yelled as Airman slammed the tornado right into Justice's face.

Justice was sent flying back and crashed on the ground a couple times before coming to a complete stop. The derezzing was now affecting his face and torso. As Flashman and Airman began to walk towards him, their auras disappeared. "Look like the chips wore off at the end of the job."

Arashi slid another battle chip, and a small sword appeared at Airman's right hand. "It matters not. We've got this in the bag. Finish the job Airman."

"Justice!" Lan yelled as Airman pointed the sword right at Justice's neck.

"Time for deletion!" Airman yelled as he pulled back the cyber sword.

"CHARGED SHOT!"

Two powerful blasts of energy slammed into Flashman and Airman sending them skidding backwards. As they looked up to where the blasts came from, their eyes widened once more.

"MEGAMAN!" Arashi, Rei, Airman, and Flashman yelled at the same time as Megaman jumped in front of Justice.

"Hey Lan!" Lan turned his head just in time to see DJ jump off the side of the girders and land right next to Lan with a familiar blue PET in his hands. "Guess who I found!"

"Just in time too," Lan and Justice sighed as Lan and DJ exchanged PETs.

"Man, am I glad to see you Lan," Megaman stated as Lan looked at his PET.

"Same here old buddy," Lan replied as DJ took battle chip and slid it into the PET.

"You took quite a beating there Justice, here this Recovery 300 will do the trick," DJ stated as a bright aura appeared around Justice who was being repaired.

"This can't be happening!" Arashi yelled as he began to pull his hair.

"Oh it is! And why don't we even out the playing field!" DJ announced as Justice stood up fully healed.

"Let's show these guys how to really net battle!" Megaman announced as his buster shifted back into his hand.

"I'm with you on that Megaman…I still need to get my other sword as well," Justice stated before the two navis began to run towards Flashman and Airman.

"We'll still win!"

/-- -- -- - -/-- --- -- - -- -/

Meanwhile, outside the warehouse Rufus walked towards it with his PET raised to his ear. "This has got to be the place…right Mace?"

"I believe so sir," Mace replied from the PET. "I am getting multiple navi signatures from Lan, DJ, Arashi, and Rei's navis in there."

"Then why don't you jack in and have some fun before we go in," Rufus smirked as he spotted an outside jack in port.

/// -- -- - --//- -- - - --/

"Mega buster!"

"Blade of Justice!"

"Spark arm!"

"Tri Twister!"

The four navis clashed against each other. None of them willing to accept defeat. Three twisters that Airman shot towards Megaman were easily subsided by Megaman's precise shooting. Flashman threw another electrified fist towards Justice who managed to dodge and counter attack with his remaining sword. And with a powerful charged shot, Megaman blasted Airman in the chest sending him flying. Flashman was propelled by the strong slash attack sending him with Airman.

"We make a good team," Justice admitted.

"I'll say," Megaman replied as Flashman and Airman began to weakly stand up.

Flashman began to surge with electricity. "We're still here you know…"

Airman began to spin the fan in his chest with great speed. "And we're not going to let our masters down."

Just as Megaman and Justice were about to ready themselves for another attack, a huge spiked mace appeared and crashed into Airman and Flashman. "MACE CRASHER!"

As the mace disappeared, Flashman and Airman turned into the LOG OUT symbols. Megaman and Justice turned around to see the heavily armored navi known as Mace standing on top of another level of the net. With a powerful jump for his size, Mace crashed to the ground causing a huge shockwave to pulse through the entire net arena.

"I knew I'd find you here!" Mace laughed as a screen with Rufus's face appeared next to his navi. "Told ya they'd be here!"

"Good now…have some fun!" Rufus ordered as the two maces on Mace's shoulders shot out.

"Mace Tornado!" Mace yelled as he grabbed the chains of the maces and began to spin around till he himself looked like a black tornado.

"RUN!" Justice yelled but it was too late.

The powerful attack slammed directly into Justice, however, Justice managed to push Megaman away from the attack. Justice's other sword flew into the air and amazingly landed next to his other blade. Megaman stood up to see Justice become the Log Out symbol as Mace stopped his spinning, allowing the maces to fall to the ground. "Guess he wasn't that tough."

"You'll pay…he was weakened from out previous battle!" Megaman yelled as DJ growled loudly.

"Lan! Use this!" DJ growled as he handed Lan a special battle chip. "Take this joker out! For Justice's memory!"

"Uh sir…I was just logged out, not deleted," Justice pointed out as DJ scratched the back of his head. "But it still hurt! Make him pay for the cheap shots!"

"You got it," Lan said before he looked at the chip. As Lan gazed at the new battle chip his eyes widened. "This battle chip?"

"Yep…and when this is over, you can use it," DJ stated as Lan slid the battle chip into his PET.

"Thanks! Now here it comes Megaman! Dual Flux Blades!" Lan announced as Justice's swords appeared in both of Megaman's hands.

"This is for Justice!" Megaman yelled as ran towards Mace.

"No attack can help you against me! MACE TORNADO!" Mace roared as he began to spin at an extreme speed again.

Megaman just ran towards the tornado, Justice's swords glowing with a powerful aura. "DUAL FLUX BLADES!"

With a huge clashing sound, Megaman and the Mace tornado passed each other. Megaman lowered to his right knee as the two swords disappeared. Mace halted his tornado with a sly grin on his face. Just before he could talk, two slash marks appeared on his chest which derezzing data began to surge out. "NO!"

"And now…charge shot!" Megaman announced before he fired a powerful blast of red energy directly into the damaged slash area on Mace's chest.

"Mace…deleted." announced the cold computer voice as Mace derezzed completely.

Rufus watched his empty PET state that his navi was no more, and with swallowing his pride, Rufus ran off to the huge city behind him.

/-- - -- - -- /- -- -- -- /

"_Dang it! This guy is too much for Tyrano!_" Rex thought as he watched Tyrano get slashed repeatedly. "Crunch down hard on that dog of the military!"

Just as Tyrano was about chomp on his attacker, a long sword pierced his mouth and the back of his head. As the sword attack returned to pixels, Tyrano began to derezz immediately.

"Log out Tyrano!" Rex ordered as he pulled the plug on this battle.

The crowd cheered as Baryl immediately disappeared from the stage. Rex took a minute to register what had just happened, but snapped back to reality. "And there you have it! I…I was demolished. And now…"

Before Rex could continue with his announcement, DJ jumped onto the stage and kicked Rex off…literally! As the microphone spun in the air, DJ quickly caught hold of the device and held it to his face as the crowd went wild. "I'm back everyone! And now to bring out our net battlers!"

"First off! A young man who's caused quite a stir in our tournament, give it up for Lan!" DJ announced as Lan walked from the hallway with the spotlight over him.

"Next his partner, another promising net battler, show some appreciation for Kenny!" DJ announced as the lights emerged over the next hall…but no one came out. "Let's try this again! Show some appreciation for Kenny!"

Still nothing. "Okay then…let's welcome Arashi and Rei!"

The next two lights hovered over the opposite halls, but no one emerged from them. "Okay…since they're not here…I guess we'll have to go with the team with the most players here! So congrats Lan! You win by forfeit!"

Lan scratched the back of his head as an embarrassed smile appeared on his face. "_That's not how I wanted to win. But I guess a battle is a battle._"

"So what you're saying is that you failed," Bit growled as Rufus lowered his head.

"But sir! They cheated by combining their powers!" Rufus defended.

Bit just snapped his fingers and Sangre appeared behind Rufus. "I'm sorry, but if you couldn't win with those upgrades then we'll have to let you go."

"But I need this job!" Rufus shouted before Sangre placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think you should really complain…we're letting you leave with your legs intact," Sangre stated as Rufus gulped.

"I'll leave," Rufus said before he made his way to the door.

As soon as Rufus left, Bit smirked at the sight of his crimson and black PET. "Thanks to that last battle, we now have enough data to ready our final plan.

Sangre smirked as he imaged at the new world that was going to be created. Bit stood up with his eyes closed. "The N.W.O. will make the new world order, injustice will be a thing of past. Can't you see the applications that we'll be able to embark now Sangre?

"All we need is the right moment," Bit finished as he walked over to the mini bar. "And that moment is drawing ever closer and closer."

// -- -- -- --- // -- -- -- -- -//

Vyser D: And that's the end of that chapter. And before I truly wrap up this chapter I'd like to say that I won't be able to use all of the navis that people request of me. And that when this story does end, I hope you all will check out the new fiction that won't be up for some time. Still coming up with a title, all I'll say is that it will star two of the characters you've seen in this chapter. I think its obvious as to who they are.


	26. Chapter 26: Plan DSP…Phase 1

_**/- /- -/-/ -/ -/- /- /-/- /-/**_

**_Chapter 26: Plan DSP…Phase 1_**

_**/- /-/- /- /--/- -/- /**_

"This is pathetic…" Bit sighed rubbing his forehead. He had gathered the top members of the N.W.O. in front of him in his office. The early morning wasn't the best time. "Okay then, now then I believe you all know why I called you all here?"

Rex just raised his hand into the air. "I don't!"

A harsh punch was then delivered to the back of Rex's head, courtesy of Randy. "It was a hypothetical question…why must I have a dunce for a brother?"

"Yet another hypothetical question," Tiffany sighed as a blood vessel appeared on Bit's head.

"People…"

Raioh held his head, as if he was in pain. "My brain! Too many big words!"

"I must say, I'm not surprised how he's getting headaches," Mr. Con stated, as the blood vessel grew larger on Bit's head.

"…This is annoying," Kane stated crossing his arms.

Ben just sat in the corner not even paying attention to what the others were saying.

"Come on isn't this meeting getting on?" Jack moaned as Paul also moaned loudly.

"I'll agree to that," Paul added as Bit started to shake violently.

"Enough!"

Everyone turned his or her attention to Bit; Sangre just stepped in front Bit with a huge box in his arms. "You heard the boss! Shut up!"

After watching his employees straighten up, Bit cleared his throat and calmed himself. "Now then…I have assembled you, the ten best of the N.W.O., for this meeting. We finally have acquired the final keys to our operation!"

"Really? You got… 'it' done?" Raioh asked with a brightened look on his face. Bit just nodded and Raioh began to smile with a shine in his teeth. "This calls for a celebration!"

"You start dancing Raioh and I'll personally throw you out the window," Ben stated as Raioh lowered his head.

"I never have any fun…" Raioh sighed.

"Continuing…you ten have been selected to lead the rest of the N.W.O.," Bit spoke, confidence filled his voice as he began to walk in front of the ten he had selected. "Our plans…this tournament…everything we've done up to this point is finally before us. All we need to do is open the final door.

"But in front of that door, is one final obstacle…the N.P.A., as long as they exist our ideals will be nothing more than a fantasy. However, when our plans are put into motion, not even they will be able to handle us.

"…Yet, I will require your loyalty and your cooperation. I cannot force any of you to do this, if you want to leave, you may do so as you please. But know this, in the new world order, do not expect to be given credit or mercy. Now then, if you wish to stay, take the supped up Synchro Emblem that Sangre is passing out."

Slowly one by one, each of the ten N.W.O. members took one of the Synchro Emblems and held them into their hands. Bit just smiled at the sight of his top ten holding onto the powerful Synchro Emblems. "Excellent…now then, here's how the operation will go…"

_**/- /-/ --/- -/-/-/ -/**_

Days passed since the last tournament match occurred, everything in the city had quieted down. To Lan…this was the most boring time he had ever had, even his appetite had quieted down, all he could do was stare at his curry.

"You might want to finish it before it loses it zing," Megaman stated as Lan sighed loudly.

"Megaman…I know."

"I know you're bored…but maybe you should probably start on your summer homework?"

"I'm not that desperate."

"Yeah…you're a procrastinator…"

"Did you just say something Megaman?"

"…Nope…"

With a quick scoop, Lan just placed the cooled off curry into his mouth and simply savored taste, before a familiar person just sat across from him. Lan looked up and glared at the person. "What'd'ya want Zeek?"

Zeek just shrugged his shoulders looking insulted. "What? I can't enjoy a some good curry and talk to an old member?"

"Not really," Lan replied taking another spoonful of curry.

"…I guess you're lucky," Zeek replied taking out his silver PET and placed it on the table. "The NPA requires your help…"

"Well, maybe I don't want to help," Lan interrupted as Zeek slammed his fist onto the table.

"Let me finish! Now then, the NPA requires your help, however, we can't force you to do anything," Zeek stated looking down. "So Lan…will you hear me out?"

"…Lan, Zeek seems to really serious," Megaman whispered from the PET. "Maybe you should listen to him."

"I know…I guess its really serious," Lan whispered back placing his spoon into the curry. "Alright Zeek…what is it?"

"Thank you Lan, now then…" Zeek started before a small shockwave began to rock the entire restaurant, however there was little damage when it stopped. "Uh oh…"

Lan noticed the look on Zeek's face, something was up. "Zeek…what in the world was that?"

"Duck and cover!" Zeek shouted grabbing his PET before sliding under the table.

A huge sweat droplet appeared on the back of Lan's head at Zeek's behavior. "Okay…"

Shaking his head, Lan just lifted the spoon of curry to his mouth when the shaking rocked the entire restaurant once more, this time everything seemed go flying. Lan didn't even have a chance duck before his curry slammed into his face.

Even though his eyes were currently covered, Lan could determine that outside the restaurant people were screaming loudly. When he managed to wipe the food from his face he saw Zeek run outside the door, Lan immediately followed.

Outside the restaurant, Lan's jaw dropped at the sight of the inverted colored sky.

But that wasn't the only thing that got people running through the streets…

"This is a dimensional area!" Lan exclaimed looking around the entire street to see multiple Navis walking around.

But they weren't the most friendly navis you would see.

"Lan maybe now would be a good time for the Synchro Emblem!" Megaman shouted from the PET.

"Right!" Lan announced as he reached into his backpack.

"NOT SO FAST!"

Lan looked upwards just in time to see the familiar synchronized Dilgear diving from the sky. At the last moment, Lan jumped out of the way of Dilgear's claws. "Dilgear!"

"You no think I never show me face again, ya did?" Dilgear growled removing his claws from the concrete.

"I see you still have the bad grammar thing going on," Lan commented as Dilgear growled even louder into the air.

"This time, me make sure that I no let you be able to use Synchro emblem," Dilgear chuckled raising his claws. "I'll slice ya, dice ya, and river stomp all over your remains!"

Without warning, Dilgear jumped into the air towards Lan. Lan closed his eyes waiting for the pain to arrive.

"DRAGON CRASH!"

Opening his eyes, Lan just saw a synchronized version of Dragoon crashing directly into Dilgear. With the force, Dragoon sent Dilgear into an alley's trash dumpster. "Whoa…Thanks Dragoon!"

Dragoon walked over to Lan and opened his mouth guard to reveal Zeek's face. "No problem there my friend."

"Zeek!" Lan and Megaman stated as Zeek's eye narrowed.

Turning towards the somewhat dazed Dilgear, Zeek growled loudly. "Dang it…I didn't expect them to start their plans this early.

"Lan! You may want to go and check on your friends. We've got multiple members stationed over the city but this is too much!"

"Zeek! What in the world is going on here?" Lan asked as Dilgear howled loudly into the air.

"It must be the N.W.O.'s final plan," Zeek replied covering his mouth with Dragoon's mouth guard. "When they prolonged the tournament for a few days I thought something was up. It's a good thing that our inside man gave us the heads up."

"Who's the inside man?" Lan asked before Dragoon Zeek jumped towards the charging Dilgear.

"Lan I don't think that's the right time to ask! We need to find the others!" Megaman shouted.

Lan nodded to the PET's screen and immediately equipped his rollerblades to his shoes and started to skate through the streets.

/ -/- /-//- /-/-/

"Man, I'm starting to take in some of Tidalman's personality," Kane sighed looking at the crowds. "Ooh…some many pretty girls…"

With a quick slam to the head, the synchronized Tidalman Kane was sent to the park ground. The synchronized Crystal raised her fist. "Yeesh, I never thought that Kane would be this pathetic."

Tidalman quickly jumped to his feet with his a blood vessel pulsing on his face and huge bruise rising from the back of his head. "It's Tidalman! The special synchro emblem actually combines our personalities! Right now, the Kane side of me is losing to Tidalman's lady manliness."

"Whatever, at least we've managed to get a lot of hostages in this area of the city," Crystal sighed looking over the huge crowd of people being kept in a circle by multiple grunt navis. "...Despite your flirting."

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's Tidalman?" Tidalman pleaded with streams of tears pouring from his eyes.

Meanwhile in the crowds…

"Come on people! Just relax and we won't lay even a finger on ya," said the synchronized Violiman stated lifting his violin. "If you all stay quiet, I'll entertain you all with my good classical music."

"Classical music stinks!"

Narrowing his eyebrows at the crowd, Violiman growled at the comment. "Who said that? If you come out right now I won't hurt you…much."

From the crowds, Dex gulped for having such a big mouth. "_Not good._"

"Great job Dex," Maylu sighed loudly lowering her head.

All the while Violiman's anger just kept rising and rising and expressed it with a blood vessel appearing one the top of his helmet. "Fine! Be that way! I'll just have to give you all a taste of my great musical abilities!"

The crowds screamed in terror causing Violiman to sigh loudly. "I'm not horrible!"

Just as Violiman was about to lift his bow, a familiar black and red hand grasped his arm.

"This has go on for long enough!"

Violiman turned around to see the synchronized Protoman, his right hand already a cyber sword. "NOT YOU!"

"You don't really think you can get away with a thing like this now did you?" asked Protoman as Violiman narrowed his eyes.

Then, Violiman began to smirk. "You know what they say…the show must go on."

"JESTER TOP!"

Protoman jumped from Violiman at the last second to dodge a colorful cybernetic top that spun extremely fast underneath him. However, from the top shot out two extremely long arms that managed to clamp onto Protoman's biceps.

As soon as the top ceased spinning, Jesterman smiled widely before using his arms to slam Protoman into the ground. "We're not going to let anyone screw up our plans! And I'm going to enjoy torturing you!"

Violiman sighed loudly as his comrade began to laugh loudly. Just as Jesterman was about to lift Protoman…

"VULCAN!"

Multiple streaming shots landed directly into Jesterman's back, causing him to shout in pain. When the shots stopped a powerful kick to the back of his head sent him fly over Protoman.

Protoman held his held up and growled. "You…"

"What! No thank you? Yeesh, I save ya and that's what I get."

Jumping to his feet, Protoman got a better look at the person who saved him…it was a synchronized version of Pixel, which meant that Protoman/Chaud was saved by Pixel/Len.

"Where in the world did you get a Synchro Emblem? Did you steal it?" Protoman asked as Violiman tried to get the two's attention.

"Why would you think I'd do something like that? I just took the specs and created my own," Pixel defended as Violiman's blood vessel grew.

"That's still stealing the blueprints!"

"ENOUGH!" Violiman catching the attention of everyone in the area, after doing so, he raised his bow to Protoman and Pixel. "I want half of you henchmen to take them out!"

With their backs together, Pixel and Protoman looked at all of the henchmen navis. At a good estimate there looked to be at least 75. "Care to put our differences aside till we deal with these guys?"

"That's the smartest thing you said…" Protoman commented as a loud explosion from behind the henchman navis sending quite a few flying.

"What the?" Violiman questioned as the cyber smoke began to dissipate.

From the smoke emerged three extremely familiar navis performing extremely familiar poses.

"SOUND OFF!"

"Harddrive!"

"Spectre!"

"Breaker!"

"And together we are the synchronized Delta Brothers!" Harddrive, Spectre, and Breaker announced showing off their new synchronized navi forms.

Protoman just slapped his forehead while Pixel just looked confused. "Are they you're allies?"

"Yes…though sometimes I wish they weren't…" Protoman sighed before he shook it off and ran towards some of the henchman Navis. "But now's not the time!"

_**/ -/- -/-/-/--/ -/ **_

"This is insane!" Lan shouted skating away from multiple henchman navis. "Where do they keep coming from?"

"Lan just get the Synchro Emblem out!" Megaman shouted from the Pet.

Just as Lan was about to slip the Synchro Emblem on, a powerful sonic blast sent quite a few henchman navis into the air.

"How'd ya like my Sound Disrupter?"

"That's nothing! Check out my Flame Breath!"

Lan turned around just in time to see an extremely large flame engulf a huge number of henchman navis. What got Lan really surprised were the people who launched the attack…

"Flame Stag and Hybrid? Man I haven't seen you guys in quite a while!" Lan shouted as the synchronized navis turned around.

"Yep! It sure was a long time!" Hybrid chuckled. "And we've got these jokers!"

Speaking of jokers, at that moment Jesterman fell from the sky and crashed in the pavement between Lan and the two synchronized friends. As he stood up he looked around and saw his new surroundings. "Dang it…that cheap shot sent me this far? Huh?"

"Lan! Go we've got this joker!" Flame Stag shouted as his body became engulfed in flames. "Come on you jerk!"

"I'm not a joker! I'm a jester!" Jesterman shouted as he pointed towards the navis. "Destroy them!"

"We have to go Lan!" Megaman shouted from the PET.

Lan looked down, but then skated off into the streets while his companions continued to fight against Jesterman and his henchmen navis.

_**/-/-/ -/-/ --/-/- /-/-/**_

"For a goofball, you don't fight all that badly," Dragoon complimented as he stared at the tired Dilgear.

"You watch just yet," Dilgear chuckled as he snapped his fingers. All of a sudden two figures began to materialize in front of Dilgear. "Bubblecrab and Scannerman, deal wit him! I got a schedule that needs to be kept!"

As the two solo-navis appeared, Dilgear jumped into air towards one of the buildings. Then with a quick jump off the building he flew into the air deeper into the city.

"This is going to be fun, blub, blub," Bubblecrab cuckled as he lifted his claw into the air.

"Probability of enemy's success now only twenty-five percent," Scannerman stated as he readied his cannons.

Dragoon growled at the sight of the two new enemies. "Dang it, I don't have time for this!"

"AQUA CANNON!"

"M-CANNON!"

Just as the two attacks were about to collide with Dragoon, a fast red blur speed through and bounced the attacks back at their owners sending them both to the ground. The red blue appeared before Dragoon.

"Excellent timing Zero," Dragoon stated with a loud sigh of relief. "Now then, can you handle these jokers?"

"Yessir!" Zero shouted as Dragoon flew into the air.

/- /-/ -/- -/ -/-/- /-

"We've got to hurry!" Lan shouted still skating through the streets.

"M-Cannon!"

A powerful red blast crashed into the ground before Lan sending him back into pavement.

"Nice try mister Hikari."

Lan turned his head to see a synchronized Daeman jumping from the top of a building, while his right hand was transforming back from a cannon. "Daeman!"

"I see you still remember me…it has been a while since we've seen each other," Daeman chuckled landing on the ground. "Cause I haven't forgotten the multiple losses you handed me."

"I don't have time to deal with you Daeman!" Lan shouted as he jumped to his feet. "So get out of my…you're not going to get out of my way are you?"

Daeman just lifted his claw that was glowing black. "You better believe it…I'm not going to let you leave here without your blood spilling to the ground!"

With a quick slip, Lan managed to get the Synchro Emblem on his chest. However, before he could even get Megaman's PET into the emblem, Daeman had ran directly in front of him and quickly punched Lan in the stomach sending him flying backwards.

"Don't think that I'm going to give you a chance to use that emblem," Daeman chuckled as slowly walked over to the injured Lan. "I plan on slowly torturing you, then I'll make your last breath quick and painless."

"Hey Daeman!"

Just as Daeman turned his head, he received a heel to the face sending him flying backwards a few feet.

"What the?" Lan questioned as he looked up to see Justice standing in front of him. "Justice? Now I'm really confused! I didn't know you were part of the NPA."

"Yep! I was the double agent to get info all about the N.W.O.'s plans," Justice answered while holding his head. "Though, mine and DJ's personalities are really clashing. We're never doing this again…"

"I'll teach you fools to not interfere!" Daeman shouted as he stood up.

"Lan! This is your battle! I've got to help the others!" Justice shouted as he ran towards Daeman.

"You can't take me down again!" Daeman roared as he slashed his claws towards the running Justice.

However, at the last second, Justice managed to jump over Daeman's attack and behind Daeman. "Trying to run you traitor?"

"Nope! Just creating a distraction!" Justice shouted running off.

"What!" Daeman shouted as a bright light flashed behind him.

Just as Daeman turned around, he received a powerful kick to the face that sent him directly to the ground. As he stood up, he saw the crossed fused Megaman landing on the ground.

"And now we can finish this!" Megaman announced as he ran towards Daeman at a great speed.

/-/- /- -/-/ -/ --/--/

Vyser D: And now the stage is set…soon…


	27. Chapter 27: Plan DSP…Phase 2

**Vyser D: **Okay…I'm a little afraid of what some of you are going to do to me in the reviews, and I'd like to start off by saying I'm sorry that I haven't updated in over…three months! So enough of the waiting and on with the second part of the conclusion! Enjoy the chapter!

_**-/--/-/-/-//---/**_

_**Chapter 27: Plan DSP…Phase 2**_

_**-//--/-/-/-/-/-/**_

The synchronized Daeman just stood up slowly to glare at his opponent, the synchronized Megaman. His narrowing eyes aiming for Megaman, and a toothy smile appeared on his face revealing the multiple sharp fangs that he hid in his mouth. "…I guess this will do…I'll be able to have some more fun as I slowly cut the life from your body, ounce by ounce…"

Megaman raised his right arm in a defensive stance and narrowed his eyes. "I'd like to see you try it!"

"Fine!" Daeman yelled before charging towards Megaman, his claws glowing with a black aura now.

Closing the gap fast, Daeman pulled his right arm back just as he reached Megaman and threw his claw towards the fused net warrior. However, Megaman just retaliated by ducking to the right and threw his clenched left fist towards Daeman.

Seeing the attack, Daeman just jumped backwards, then propelled himself towards the fused net warrior reading another claw attack. Just as the attack connected, Megaman bent over backwards and slammed his right foot directly into Daeman's stomach sending the navi into the air.

"Blaster! Download!" Megaman shouted raising his transforming right arm towards the mid-air Daeman. The cannon appeared, and began to taking in powerful cyber energy. "Fire!"

A powerful red blast flew from the blaster towards Daeman, however, just as the blast hit, a small white barrier appeared and blocked the blast. "Nice try…DEVIL'S CLAW!"

Daeman dived right towards Megaman sending his diabolic claw towards the young hero, where at the last minute, Megaman managed to roll out of the way of the attack making the claw jam right into the concrete.

That didn't stop Daeman from going after Megaman, pulling his claw from the ground, Daeman just chased after the avoiding Megaman, sending claw after claw swipe at the blue navi.

That's when it hit Lan!

"Air Shoes!"

Just as Daeman slashed once more, a powerful thrust of air sent Megaman flying over Daeman and his attack. Just as Daeman looked up, he saw that Megaman was pointing the very same blaster at him spinning directly above the devil like navi. "Got'cha!"

"Spreader!"

The multitude of blue lasers rained down from Megaman's blaster, striking Daeman and the short area around him. With the blasts slowly engulfing him, Daeman just cringed taking each blast after blast.

The blasts finally stopped and Megaman landed right in front of Daeman with a determined look on his face. "Step aside Daeman…we don't have time for this…"

In response, Daeman transformed his right claw into a pitch-black sword that glowed with a slight red aura around it. "No, not until you lay down defeated!"

As Daeman charged towards Megaman, the blue navi transformed his right hand into a sharp cyber sword. The two net warriors charged towards each other raising their blades before the cybernetic swords connected, causing a large amount of cyber sparks to fly into the air.

The two navis jumped back from each other before charging each other once more, only this time Megaman jumped over Daeman and took a slash at the demonic navi. Daeman just raised his blade at the last second to block the cyber sword. Megaman just used the force of the blade to fly past Daeman.

Daeman spun on his heel, fire burned in his eyes. "This!"

Megaman landed but then propelled himself directly towards Daeman. "Ends!"

The two shot their swords at each other! "NOW!"

The sound of the cyber swords piercing something filled the air, the two navis didn't lower their gaze at each other, even for a second.

Daeman's cyber sword was caught directly into Megaman's left shoulder, de-rezzing the data that was there.

Daeman smiled before he threw his head back and yelled in pain. Megaman smiled behind his mouth guard looking at where his cyber sword had pierced.

…Right through Daeman's emblem…

As Megaman pulled his cyber sword from Daeman's chest, Daeman's entire body began to de-rezz and began to fall to the ground. Just as the defeated navi was about to hit the ground, the armor disappeared and allowed Sangre to fall to the ground.

Sangre's body was covered with cuts and burn marks, when he landed to the ground; his PET was ejected from the Synchro Emblem. The screen was cracked in half and completely blackened.

Megaman knelt down and placed his hand on Sangre's neck. "I think he has a pulse…"

'_He just might be dazed._' Megaman stated talking to Lan.

"Yeah…but now we need to find the others, now," Lan replied before running off into the streets.

-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-//-

"They just keep coming!" Protoman shouted slashing his cyber sword directly through another henchman navi, instantly deleting the monster.

"Way to state the obvious!" Pixel yelled back before landing a kick to the navi's head sending him to the ground.

Violiman just watched as both of two navis kept slashing more and more henchmen navis. Little did they know that even more of the navis were showing up every time they struck down one. "They're literally causing their own demise…Nothing can save them now…"

"Dragon Drive!"

A bright silver flash drove through half of the henchmen navis deleting them. The captured crowd, the remaining henchmen navis and Violiman stared in shock as Dragoon landed on the ground cracking his neck. "Hope that helps!"

"More than you know," Protoman replied before a shadowed form from above began to drop towards him. "Huh?"

"Tidal Trident!"

Protoman raised his cyber sword into the air to block Tidalman's trident. Tidalman was kept in the air but was putting more and more force into his attack. "We've worked too long to have you fools to ruin it!"

Pixel turned around to help Protoman, when suddenly multiple crystal shards flew past her head, barely making their target. Pixel turned her head to see Crystal standing a few feet away with her hand raised. "You've got other matters to deal with…"

Dragoon and Violiman stared each other down, waiting for the other to make a move. Dragoon raised his fist towards Violiman. "If you give up now, I can lighten your sentence…"

"Ha! You're forgetting who here has the lead!" Violiman laughed loudly holding up his hand. "With a mere snap of my fingers I can order all the henchmen navis to kill off every single hostage we have! And I know that you'll be unable to use that powerful trick you used."

"Not unless he was just a distraction!"

Violiman turned around to see that the last of the henchmen navis that surrounded the large group of people were being deleted by synchronized versions of Harddrive, Spectre, and Breaker. All three of them turned into a pose. "Delta Brothers…Ho!"

A smile crept behind Dragoon's mouth guard. "Good job you three! Now get the hostages to a safe location and make sure that they'll be safe!"

"Yessir!" The Delta Brothers shouted saluting to Zeek/Dragoon. They then turned towards the large crowd and gestured for them to start walking. "You heard the navi! Lets go!"

A surge of realization hit Violiman as he looked at Dragoon crack his knuckles. Knowing that he couldn't very well defeat this NPA agent, Violiman did the smartest thing he could do. He placed his violin and bow on the ground and deactivated his synchro emblem, in a matter of seconds, Mr. Con was kneeling before Dragoon. "…May I make a request?"

"What is it?" Dragoon asked lifting the instruments.

"Can I have my violin and bow in prison with me?" Con asked.

"Con you traitor!" Crystal shouted taking her eyes off her quick opponent.

"Hey! Keep your eyes on the opponent!"

Turning her head, Crystal was met with a knee to her stomach. Pixel then slammed her elbow into Crystal's back. "Always keep that in mind."

"We'll never surrender to you fools!" Crystal shot back throwing her fist towards Pixel whom in return just nimbly dodged the attack.

"Like-wise!" Tidalman added pulling trident back only to stab it towards Protoman once more.

Protoman just stepped to the side and clenched onto the trident with his bare hand. "You're welcome to try…"

-//-/--//-/-/-/--/-/

"Where could they be?" Lan asked himself as he kept running in the synchronized Megaman form.

'_Just keep calm Lan, and you'll be able to find them easily…_' Megaman stated.

"Looking for someone?"

Lan shifted the mouth guard over his mouth and turned around to see someone who he never expected to see in a place like this. The navi's brown cloak seemed to cover his entire body save for his head and feet. His head had two long fin like protrusions coming from his head.

"B…Bass?" Megaman questioned starring at the navi leaning up against the building before him.

"…No not really," the navi replied as his form began to change.

The cloak transformed into a pair of crossed wings that covered the Navi's body, and his head became fiery red with some feathers pointing from two parts of his head. Megaman raised his buster cannon towards the familiar navi. "Phoenixman…or should I say Bit?"

"Oh, what gave it away?" Phoenixman asked as a smile crept onto his face. "Yes…the Masked Netbattler is Bit Grande…and the owner of Phoenixman."

"You are the one who did this…Deactivate the Dimensional Area!" Megaman ordered keeping his eyes and blaster towards Phoenixman.

"…Now why would I do that?" Phoenixman asked walking slowly towards Megaman. "Think about it…if our world were covered in this area, we could restore the environment, and we could make transportation much safer. Why does the NPA want to stop that?"

'_Lan don't listen to him, he's probably lying!'_

"I guess I'm just wasting my breath on you…" Phoenixman sighed while his wings started to fold out. "Pity, you would've made a suitable navi in the new world order…"

"Mega Buster!" Megaman shouted firing a couple round of the blaster towards Phoenixman.

"Phoenix Barrier," Phoenixman sighed as a powerful barrier appeared before him and blocked the laser blasts. "Please…it'll take a lot more than that to get me…"

Megaman snapped his arm to the side transforming his buster into a cyber sword, then the net warrior began to charge directly towards Phoenixman. "Then how about this!"

His opponent seemed unimpressed, even when Megaman was about to slash his sword right through Phoenixman. "Fire Sword!"

A fiery sword appeared from Phoenixman's right hand at the last second to block Megaman's original sword. "I think you're starting to underestimate me and my skills…"

Phoenixman took the opportunity to kick Megaman in the stomach, sending this little threat flying through the air. "Allow me to show you my skills…"

Using his powerful wings to fly into the air, Phoenixman clasped his hands together to create a small flame between his hands. As he pulled his hands away from each other, the flame started to grow and began to glow white. Soon, Phoenixman had to hold the flame over his head. "This is my second strongest attack! Nova!"

Megaman was about to run when suddenly, two pairs of hands grabbed onto his arms holding him in place, while another pair grasped onto his shins.

"You no going!" Dilgear laughed tightening his grip on Megaman's shins.

"Yeah! We've got you just where the boss want's yah!" Tyrano laughed, his newly muscular form must've been a result from the synchro emblem.

"Yes, now go ahead boss!" Ice Fox yelled, again his armor seemed more smooth and clearer thanks to the synchro emblem.

"You three did well! Expect a promotion next week!" Phoenixman roared before throwing the large glowing orb of white fire towards the four navis.

'_Lan! We need to get out of here!_'

"Right! Dummy Chip!" Megaman shouted as a large cloud of blue smoke engulfed his body.

"What the?"

"Huh?!?"

"Be this what?"

The three navis really didn't get an answer what was going on with their boss's target, mainly because the white flame just made contact with all of them causing an extremely large explosion that rocked the ground. Debris and smoke flew from the area and Phoenixman slowly floated towards the attacked site.

The smoke slowly dissipated revealing that Raioh, Randy and Rex (the three R's!) were all on the ground, unconscious and their PETs were before them practically broken in two. Then Phoenixman shifted his eyes towards the body that he wanted to see personally.

There it was, Megaman's body smoking and lifeless surrounded by his three subordinates' unconscious forms. Then it struck him. "Wait…why didn't he revert back to his human form?"

"Cause you missed me!"

Phoenixman turned around only to be greeted by a small volley of shuriken stars that pierced his legs and left arm. He groaned in pain as he knelt down trying to at least stifle the pain that was surging in his body. Slowly looking up, Phoenixman saw that Megaman had survived the attack and was standing on one of the building's roofs.

"H-how?" Phoenixman growled trying to stand up on his own two feet.

"You and your little cronies attacked a dummy I set up and managed to get out of the way just as your attack hit," Megaman answered jumping from the small building and onto the pavement. "I'm kind of surprised they survived…"

"It's the newest feature I added to the Synchro Emblems, any damage done the being is actually transferred to the PET," Phoenixman replied pulling the shuriken from his arms and legs, little parts of him were starting to de-rezz in the places where he pulled the weapons from. "The worse thing that can happen to them is fatigue and fainting…But unlike there's, you'll take the full extent!"

"Not if I can stop you first!" Megaman shouted transforming his right hand into a hammer.

"Then by all means…bring it on!" Phoenixman roared as his claws became engulfed in cyber fire.

The two navis ran/flew towards the other, each with the intent of stopping the other one. When the two were a few feet from each other, they both leapt into the air and began to aim their attacks.

"LET'S END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

-//-/-/--/-/-/-//--/-

**Vyser D:** I am truly the evil one, I leave you all waiting for like about three months and I leave you again with a cliffhanger. But no worries! I vow that before Christmas day I will post another chapter…if not, then you can all send me hate e-mails…


	28. Chapter 28: Plan DSP…Phase 3

_**Chapter 28: Plan DSP…Phase 3**_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

"Phoenix Claws!"

"Hammer!"

The two cross-fused navis slammed their attacks into each other, neither one of them wanting to back down from the challenge. Until the attacks died down, Megaman and Phoenixman flew back till they glared at each other at different levels of the city.

Phoenixman sneered down at Megaman, his digital wings flapping every now and then to keep himself air born. "…You are becoming quite the nuisance…and if that was too complicated for you, it means that you're quite troublesome…"

Narrowing his eyes towards the floating Phoenixman, Megaman threw his right arm to the side to transform his right arm into a powerful red cyber sword. "I know what it means!" Megaman jumped towards the flying navi preparing his sword. "Brave Sword!"

A smirk appeared underneath Phoenixman's mouth guard when Megaman was only a foot away. With a quick kick to the side, Megaman stopped in mid-air being held up with Phoenixman's foot keeping him up. "…Give up?"

Megaman saw his chance. "Never!"

With a quick thrust, Megaman aimed his sword directly at Phoenixman's emblem…

…Only to have Phoenixman to grab the weapon with his right hand, halting the attack before it was close to his emblem. "You think a tactic like that could be used to scratch me?"

Phoenixman tightened his grip on the weapon before shattering the sword. Megaman's eyes widened at the sight of his weapon broken and his enemy took this advantage and used his other arm to jab his elbow in Megaman's back.

A loud grunt of pain followed Megaman to the ground before he landed with a loud smack. "D-Dang it…"

'_Lan! Are you okay?_' Megaman asked as the Cross-fused Lan/Megaman slowly began to get up.

"I-I'll be okay…" Lan replied.

"NO YOU WON'T!"

A powerful force slammed into Megaman's back, slamming him back into the ground. Megaman slowly turned his head to see that Phoenixman's foot was on his back and Phoenixman's mouth guard was gone to show the sadistic smile on his face. "I won't allow anyone to stand in the way of my ideals! Whether they be friend or foe!"

"I-I won't allow you…" Megaman stuttered before Phoenixman slammed his other foot into Megaman's side. "ARGH!"

"Optimistic punk," Phoenixman scoffed clenching his fist. "I was once like you… however, I dropped that act."

"W-what?" Megaman questioned.

"When I was a kid around your age…I was just like you," Bit/Phoenixman admitted tightening the pressure on Megaman's back. "Young, carefree, hating school and homework…"

"That all changed… my parents worked in a high tech laboratory in America, working on a program to eliminate hackers. I was studying under them at the time, although I didn't know it at the time, each second they got closer to the goal, the closer they got to their demise."

"On the night before they were announce their findings, they were assassinated and their data was destroyed." Tears began to form at Bit/Phoenixman's eyes and his voice began to waver. "I was left alone in this world…all I had in my name were my books, computer data and the property that my parents left me. Humans killed my parents, I was powerless to do anything about it, but now, once my plan is fulfilled there will be no more suffering!"

"You've got a skewed version of the world…" Megaman growled trying to stand up.

"Grow up!" Phoenixman shouted pushing Megaman back to the ground. "If you experienced half of the pain and trials I have, you would see why I do the things I do!"

"That still doesn't mean that you have the right to hurt hundreds of people!" Megaman shouted.

"You're too young to understand this…" Phoenixman sighed lifting his leg up from Megaman's back.

Just as Phoenixman was about to slam his foot into Megaman's back, Megaman had spun around and grabbed the foot. "…Then I guess you're a stubborn old man!"

With a great power boost, Megaman threw Phoenixman's foot up, making the firebird navi to lose his balance for a moment. And Megaman saw his chance and managed to jump up and deliver a quick punch to Phoenixman's unprotected face.

Phoenixman flew a few feet backwards, but then managed to fly back up in the air rubbing his now bruised cheek. "Rotten brat…"

"You sure talk like an old man," Megaman joked raising his arms up. "And it looks like you can barely take a punch…"

A large blood vessel appeared on the back of Phoenixman's head as he activated his mouth guard once more. "You dare mock my power? I'll show you the true extent of my power!"

At the sound of those words, a powerful fiery like aura appeared around Phoenixman. "BEHOLD! THE PHOENIX! ALWAYS RISING FROM THE ASHES! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!"

"Bring it!" Megaman challenged running towards Phoenixman.

-/-/--/-/-/-//-/-/-

The last of the thug navis had been deleted as Protoman lifted his sword from the remaining de-rezzing navi. "About time we got done with these guys…"

"Took ya long enough," Pixel joked about watching the civilians in distance.

"We still have the matter with you stealing the design specs," Protoman stated making an embarrassed look appear on Pixel's face.

Turning on her heal, Pixel faced Protoman with an odd smile. "Well, shouldn't you be helping your other friends? I mean, we did just take down that Crystal and Tidalman duo, but your allies might need your help…"

"Don't try changing the subject…," Protoman warned lifting his cyber sword towards Pixel.

Then from behind Protoman, Dragoon landed from the sky above and opened his mouth protector. "Agent Chaud, we have reports that this area is currently safe with the Delta Brothers. However, we have confirmation that agent Hikari is currently in battle with a new enemy, you are to help him immediately."

"But sir, currently I have a thief who stole the design specs for the Synchro Emblem before me," Protoman protested only to receive death glares from Dragoon.

"I'll deal with this! You help Lan!" Dragoon shouted making Protoman lower his cyber sword in disgust.

As soon as Protoman had left the area, Dragoon turned towards Pixel and shot her a serious look. "So…you have a Synchro emblem that you built yourself…"

"Yeah…" Pixel replied.

"…Would you like a job as a hacker?" Dragoon asked.

-//-/--/-/-/-/-/-//-

Phoenixman threw his fist towards Megaman who managed to duck at the last second, and counter with a kick aimed towards Phoenixman's jaw.

Seeing the attack coming, Phoenixman leaned back, barely dodging the attack and flew back into the air. The fiery aura still surrounding his body. "I must admit…hand to hand, we're even…"

He then raised his right hand towards Megaman, the Aura seemed to focus around his hand and began to take shape. "…So some unnecessary tactics are required…"

The aura solidified into the head of a powerful phoenix that was forming a powerful energy blast in the mouth. Megaman's eyes widened at the sight of the attack forming. "…That attack!"

"I see this is familiar with you…" Phoenixman chuckled, his body starting to pulsate with red energy. "Allow me to clear something up for you! A few months ago, I hired a mercenary to retrieve two pieces of data from a famous research facility…I believe you know what data that would have to be…"

"The Dimensional Area and Bass's data…" Megaman growled before turning towards the three knocked out N.W.O. agents behind him. "If you use that attack, then these three will be destroyed immediately!"

"Ha! They knew they would risk their lives today! And they all made the choice to still come!" Phoenixman laughed at Megaman's pitiful attempt. "NOW! SAY GOODBYE! NOVA DESTRUCTION!!!!!!"

The attack fired directly from the phoenix's beak, creating a blast that was at least four times larger than Phoenixman himself. And the attack was heading straight towards Megaman. '_Damn it! I've got to do something!_'

"VARI SWORD!"

In between the two digital warriors the powerful blast was sliced, sending the attack flying into the air before crashing into two buildings. Phoenixman just floated in the air as he watched his attack cut in two and thrown to the side as if it was nothing special. '_Th-the Nova Destruction…was stopped?!?' _

On the ground, Megaman watched as a familiar figure fell to the ground. "Protoman!"

The red sword navi turned towards Megaman, in his right hand was a strange katana sword. "You disappoint me…I thought you could handle an opponent like this…"

"At least I wasn't late to the party," Megaman replied.

Phoenixman just clenched this two hands and glared down at the two talking navis. At the sight of Protoman, the phoenix like navi began to growl at them both. "Two brats…giving me this much trouble…I WON'T ALLOW THIS!"

With a great amount of speed, Phoenixman flew towards the two navis both of his fist glowing with red hot intensity. "I'm not some toy you can ignore!"

Just as Phoenixman was about to slam his fists into the two navis…he suddenly just stopped.

Two cyber swords that were connected to Megaman and Protoman's hands were lodged directly into his shoulder blades and past his wings. It took only a second for the pain to register with Phoenixman, resulting with him roaring out in pain. "EEEEEEEEAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Phoenixman fell to the ground when the two navis pulled out their cyber swords from his shoulder blades. Protoman's blade disappeared when he turned towards Megaman. "We better report this to Zeek…"

Before Megaman could reply, Phoenixman had somehow gotten up and slammed his still red hot fist into Protoman's back. "I'm not even started yet!"

That's when Megaman charged towards Phoenixman, preparing to slash his sword directly into Phoenixman's chest. However, Phoenixman saw the attack coming and threw his other hand to grab Megaman's head putting a lot of pressure on the navi's head. "Foolish brat…"

Tightening his grip on the blue Navi's head, Phoenixman began to float into the air. When he was about forty-five feet in the air, Phoenixman lifted Megaman up. "It seems to me…"

The powerful navi threw Megaman towards the ground at an intense speed. "…That you face your downfall!"

The air flew past Megaman each passing second as he was nearing the earth, when suddenly, a silver blur came out of no where and caught Megaman. Phoenixman just glared as the blur landed and placed the tired Megaman on the ground. "So…we finally meet…head of the NPA Zeek Valens and your navi Dragoon…"

Turning towards the head of the N.W.O., Dragoon just returned the nasty looks. "Bit Grande…I'll give you one chance to give up now…"

"HA! Me surrender to you? In your dreams!" Phoenixman lifted his left hand up towards his subordinates. His finger tips began to glow a powerful dark red. "I'd rather see these fools die!"

Before Phoenixman could launch his attack, Protoman appeared behind him with his right hand a large cyber sword. "THIS! ENDS! NOW!"

With a quick stab, Protoman forced the weapon directly through Phoenixman's back, only to have him disappear. At the sight of this, Protoman's eyes widened behind his visor.

"…You're right…"

Protoman turned around to see to see that Phoenixman now stood behind him with his glowing right hand aimed directly towards him. "This ends now…"

The attack fired before Protoman even had a chance to react, the blast completely engulfed Protoman, and the only thing that assured that the sword navi was still there…

…was his horrible scream filling the air.

Phoenixman just floated in the air, hardly any emotion in his eyes. "…for you…"

"Protoman!" Megaman and Dragoon yelled as the attack died down to have an extremely damaged Protoman fall to the ground.

A dark fiery aura surrounded Phoenixman lowering his arm. "Give it up…no one can match my strength!"

"…No one…" Megaman muttered standing up over his fallen comrade.

"Yes…now you see that your efforts are meaningless!" Phoenixman laughed. "Give up now and you won't end up like your friend!"

"Agent Hikari! We need to retreat for now!" Dragoon shouted.

Time seemed to slow down, Dragoon and even Phoenixman's eyes widened as Protoman began to stand up next to Megaman.

"No one can…" Protoman stuttered shakily standing up.

"But the two of us can…" Megaman added.

Dragoon's eyes gave a gleeful look when he began to walk towards the three KO'd N.W.O. members. "Agent Hikari and Chaud, I'll leave this task in your hands."

As soon Dragoon had the three members and was off, Phoenixman just sneered at the two navis. "He must be a fool…leaving two brats to fight me…No one can beat me…"

"There's no one…" Protoman stated raising his right hand.

Megaman's hand began to transform into a blaster. "…But there are two…no…countless!"


	29. Chapter 29: Plan DSPFinal Stage

**Vyser D: **Okay, I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far, and I hope to see your reviews. Now then, I know I didn't have all of your characters appear in the fiction, so I apologize and will have my next fiction later.

Oh, and before I forget, I just recently got on Deviantart(HyahoooLiger) and YoutTube(MysticWolf77), so if you want to see any of my navis on there just give me a heads up and I'll tell ya when it comes up. Plus check out my video on YouTube.

//--/-//-/-/-/-///

**_Chapter 29: Plan DSP…Final Stage_**

/-/-/-/--/-/-//-///

From his newest spot floating in midair, Phoenixman crossed his arms at the damaged Megaman and Protoman standing in the street before him. Phoenixman's eyes wandered side to side to see that the battle had already caused a high amount of damage…

…And yet, it won't stop…

"…Not until you two are deleted…" Phoenixman stated narrowing his eyes at the two navis. "So…why don't you two just die?"

From that comment, Megaman could feel his blood boil. Everything that Bit…no, referring him to his human name would only be disgusting; with everything that he's done…Phoenixman seemed to be losing any humanity he had left.

Megaman lifted his hand up towards Phoenixman; the damage had affected him more than it looked. "We…we won't give up…"

"That's right…" Protoman stated clenching his hands together, making a dark katana materialize in them. "…We will defeat you…"

"Fools…you don't have a chance to defeat me…" Phoenixman chuckled before floating higher into the air. His right hand began to glow a powerful red aura.

"Chance?" Megaman questioned, turning his right hand into his trademarked blaster. "This battle isn't about chances…it's about more than that…"

Phoenixman just raised an eyebrow at this fool's speech, the gnat did have a good point…there are more than chances involved. "…We have friends and people we care about in this city! We're not going to allow you to hurt them!"

"Hmph! I admire your words…" Phoenixman scoffed raising his hand towards the two navis. "However, it is inevitable and practically impossible to protect your friends from harm. Eventually, something will come, and you will be unable to help them…"

"Everyday, you both have experienced the best life had to offer…but, what if suddenly it just disappeared into the darkness. Your friends…family…everything you had at your hands gone…never to be seen again…"

The aura around Phoenixman's hand began to flare up, forming into a strong flame that surged every few seconds. "In my New World Order, things will be extremely different…"

"What in the world are you planning on doing?" Protoman asked when the Masamune katana fully formed in his hands.

"It's so simple that even you fools will get it…" Phoenixman chuckled showing off his fanged teeth. "…I plan to eliminate the flaws of humanity…"

"But, enough of that…I'll rid my new world of you two!"

The aura around Phoenixman's hand fired a flurry of fireballs that showered directly towards the two navis on the ground. Just as the streaming orbs of flame were about to crash into them both…

…However, they both jumped out of the way at the last second. Protoman took this opportunity to dash towards Phoenixman, and jumped into the air with his Masamune at his side ready to slice Phoenixman from the waist to the shoulder.

Upon noticing that, Phoenixman quickly raised his right arm to block the katana. However, the blade was sliced into the arm's armor. Protoman's eyes widened from behind his visor, and Phoenixman's toothy smile grew. "…I see, you're trying to be the main hero. Slay the villain and save the day…cute…"

With his other arm, Phoenixman slammed his left hand right into Protoman's chest sending the red Navi flying to the ground. As soon as Protoman landed on his feet, Phoenixman scowled at his red opponent. "…And pathetic…"

'_NOW!_'

"CHARGED SHOT!"

At those words, Phoenixman spun around and slammed his right arm into the powerful blue blast, shattering the energy into pixels. A second later, and he would've probably been damaged. Turning towards the source, the dark Phoenixman narrowed his eyes at the blue navi. "…So…you want to be the hero as well…"

That's when an extremely dark thought appeared in Phoenixman's head. His face seemed to become more demonic as he began to slowly increase his ascension into the air. When he was a well beyond the top of the tall skyscraper, Phoenixman slowly spun until he stopped and slowly laughed to himself. "…Well…since you like to play heroes…then you should have a proper hero reputation…"

"You can't have heroes without a tragic loss…"

Megaman and Protoman's eyes widened as Phoenixman flew off at a high speed in one certain direction. The two navis quickly ran after their foe, both thinking the same thing…

'_He's going after…!_'

//-/-//-//--/-//--/

"So…what's your answer about the hacker's job?" Dragoon asked starring directly at Pixel.

"Sorry, but I really like working for me alone," Pixel replied crossing her arms and turning from Dragoon. It had been a few minutes since Dragoon had returned with a few knocked out N.W.O. agents.

From where they were standing, Pixel could see the many civilians that were evacuated from the dangerous parts of the city. However, due to the dimensional area, no one was able to leave the city.

"Really? Well…that's too bad," Dragoon shrugged off Pixel's answer. "Cause the job pays 10000 zenny per hacking job, as well as a permit for you actually hack legally wherever…within reason…"

Pixel spun around and clasped her hands together towards Dragoon. "Can I still accept the job?"

Dragoon just chuckled and crossed his arms. "…Nope!"

"Sir!"

Turning from the downed Pixel, Dragoon saw Breaker, Spectre and Harddrive saluting to him. Dragoon saluted back before crossing his arms once more. "Delta Brothers…anything wrong?"

"Yeah…well, we managed to get all of the N.W.O. agents…" Breaker explained scratching the back of his head. "However, we seemed to have lost that Jack guy…"

"What?" Dragoon questioned taking a step back. "I thought Zero had a grip on that?"

"He did, but apparently Jack was able to escape into the sewer system…" Spectre added turning his head towards the sky up towards the right. "However, I kind of think we've got other things to worry about…"

That just made Dragoon raise an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Harddrive pushed Dragoon's head towards the glowing red flying object heading directly towards the safety area. "Maybe that thing?"

"…I guess this means…" Dragoon shook his head, trying to get the realization from his head. He had more pressing matters, like stopping that object, so Dragoon turned towards the Delta Brothers. "…Delta Brothers! Gather all available agents immediately! We need to get the civilians out of here and provide a distraction!"

"Yes sir!" The Delta Brothers shouted and saluted at the last minute before running off.

Dragoon turned towards Pixel, his eyes gleaming with seriousness. "Young lady…"

"Yeah?" Pixel replied turning back to the silver dragon navi.

"I suggest you get to a safe location with the rest of the civilians…" Dragoon's wings grew and began to flap. A few minutes later, he was off in the air towards the red flying object.

//--/-/-/-/-//-/

Phoenixman flew directly towards the place he had detected the most human life forms. His plan was simple…extremely simple.

Stopping suddenly into the air, Phoenixman floated over the sight powering up his hands with a powerful dark red aura. "I'll kill a few weak humans and then in their despair I'll wipe those rats out as well…"

"PHOENIXMAN!"

Turning his head slightly, Phoenixman saw that Dragoon, as well with seven other navis flying behind him towards the evil navi. From the reports he read back when he was Bit, he could identify them as Spectre, Breaker, Harddrive, Errorman, Zero, Hybrid, and Flare.

Dragoon flew towards Phoenixman with his fist ready to slam into him; a silver aura flowed around his arm. "You won't have your way!"

Phoenixman didn't even move when Dragoon was only a foot away from him and threw his punch towards the evil navi. However…

The attack was halted by Phoenixman's hand as if it wasn't even strong to begin with. Phoenixman just shook his head and then slammed his leg into Dragoon's stomach making him lose his breath. "…How do you hope to stop me when you can't even get your attacks to scratch me?"

Before Dragoon could reply, Phoenixman used his other leg to slam it into Dragoon's back. The force made Dragoon yell into the air as well making him fall to the ground at top speed. The other NPA agents sweatdropped at the sight of their leader failing miserably. The Delta Brothers shook their heads and raised their arms up. "Spectre! Harddrive! Delta Formation Alpha!"

"Right!" Harddrive and Spectre shouted in the air before flying directly towards Phoenixman.

The evil red navi noticed them, but decided to play along by turning his back to them and looked down where the many people were kept in safety…or so they thought. All of a sudden, Spectre and Harddrive grabbed Phoenixman's arms holding them out. "Breaker! Now!"

Breaker flew in front of Phoenixman readying a powerful sword on his right hand, however, Phoenixman just smirked. "YES! NOW!"

Just as Breaker was about to stab his sword into Phoenixman, the evil navi brought his two arms together to slam Spectre and Harddrive into their brother making them all fall to the ground moaning in pain.

Phoenixman slowly turned to the remaining navis that were floating up to him. "Next…?"

//-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/

Megaman and Protoman watched from the ground, their comrades falling each going down at every other attack that Phoenixman launched. Megaman clenched his fist tightly at the sight of this. "T-this isn't…isn't right."

"We couldn't even scratch him for great damage, and not even they are doing a good job," Protoman sighed at that, his sword returning back into his hand. "Phoenixman was right…we don't have much of a chance…"

"And like I said, this isn't about chances!" Megaman shouted narrowing his determined eyes towards Phoenixman. "Phoenixman may have Bass's data flowing in his programming, and he also thinks like Bass!"

Protoman made a small smirk appear on his face when it dawned on him what Megaman was getting at. "So we should fight him the same way…"

"Right…" Megaman replied when a bright white light began to glow around the two navis.

The two lights grew forming into a single orb of light in the streets.

/-/--/-/-/--//-/-/-/-/

"Pathetic…" Phoenixman chuckled dropping Zero to the ground and then cracked his hands together. "But enough fun for now…times to get serious…"

Phoenixman's hands formed into two large phoenix heads that opened up forming two orbs of red, yellow and white flames in their beaks. "I said I'd make them heroes with a cause…and I'll do that right now! Double Nova!"

Just as the attacks fired towards the ground, a sharp red blur flew past Phoenixman and flew underneath the attack. Phoenixman's eyes widened at the sight of his attack then being cut in half by the red sharp blur and sending the remains of the attack towards two empty buildings destroying them. Returning his hands to normal, Phoenixman just stared at the new form before him. "…I see…I read this in the reports before…so this is the infamous Proto-Soul…"

"That's right…" Megaman replied turning towards Phoenixman. Megaman's blue armor became the same style of the Protoman's red armor and his hair had grown into a long black ponytail. His right hand was a sharp red cyber sword…the very weapon that must've cut right through Phoenixman's attack. Megaman raised his sword towards Phoenixman. "And so you must know the power this has within it…so I am giving you one last chance to give up…"

"Me? Surrender to you? HA!" Phoenixman laughed into the air raising his right arm in the air. "Two weaklings combined is two times the entertainment! Phoenix Claws!"

Phoenixman's right hand became a large talon, and then he flew directly towards Megaman. "Prepare for deletion!"

That's when Megaman slammed his knee right into Phoenixman's face stopping the phoenix themed navi in the air. And then the force sent Phoenixman back a few flying feet in the air, rubbing his nose. "What the hell?"

"CYBER SWORD!"

Phoenixman flew back at the last second to see Megaman slicing at him, missing by only a hair. When Phoenixman raised his leg up to strike Megaman in the head, Megaman placed his other hand on the leg and used the force to propel his leg right into the temple of Phoenixman's helmet.

The force sent Phoenixman flying into an empty skyscraper, shattering the glass all around his body. As the evil navi tried pulling himself from the debris, Megaman just appeared right in front of him and then quickly slammed his left fist in between Phoenixman's eyes, forcing Phoenixman right through the building breaking anything that managed to get in his way.

Debris and dust flew from the opposite end of the building, sending Phoenixman into the air holding his face. "Dang it! This isn't possible…how could two weaklings possibly be this strong?"

Appearing right in front of Phoenixman, Megaman began to ready his cyber sword for a horizontal slash, surprising the evil navi. "CAUSE! WE'RE NOT ALONE!"

"Fire Sword!" Phoenixman shouted forming his left hand into a flaming sword to take Megaman's slash, although the force sent him to the side in the air.

And it didn't stop there; Megaman flew directly towards Phoenixman and kept slashing at the evil N.W.O. navi. Phoenixman was barely able to block the attacks with his weakening fire sword.

"TAKE THIS!" Megaman shouted slashing downwards on Phoenixman's sword, shattering the weapon and sending Phoenixman towards the ground.

However, that's when Megaman noticed where Phoenixman was heading. "…! Not good!"

Phoenixman crashed on the ground, sending dust flying from the ground into the air above him. When the dust settled, Phoenixman rubbed the top of his cracked helmet. "…I hate to admit this…but if this keeps up, then I might actually lose…" His eyes wandered over to his right, where they widened at the sight before him. "…Heh, heh, well then, this is about to turn very interesting…"

Arriving in the air a few yards from Phoenixman, Megaman stopped with a cold drop of sweat beating down the back of his head. "…no…" Phoenixman was standing in front of a knocked out Protoman floating in mid-air from the ground with a light aura around him, Phoenixman's right hand was glowing a pulsing red.

"I figured it out…you were correct," Phoenixman cackled to himself strengthening the aura in his hand. "You weren't alone; this weakling was providing you with his strength while maintaining himself from a safe distance."

A powerful surge of temperature emerged from the aura around Phoenixman's hand. "I wonder what would happen if I blasted this guy from the brink of existence?"

"NO!" Megaman shouted diving towards Phoenixman.

"TOO LATE!"

"VOID JUSTICE SLASH!"

A long katana just sliced right through the back of Phoenixman's stomach, making the evil navi roar out in pain and surprise. Megaman's mouth smiled at the navi standing behind Phoenixman. "Justice!"

"Yo!" Justice replied before Phoenixman pulled himself from the blade and began to fly in the air. Justice raised his hand up and gave Megaman a thumbs up. "Go for it man! I'll keep an eye on Protoman here, so you'll just go after that jerk!"

"Thanks!" Megaman shouted before flying after Phoenixman.

/-/-/-/-/-///-/-//-//

Flying slowly in the air, Phoenixman held onto his de-rezzing side, some blood was coming from his mouth. His eyes were widened at the fact that he was severely wounded. "…How? Why?"

That's when Megaman just appeared before him, raising a cyber sword towards Phoenixman's face. "You really want to know? Fine…my power comes from unity…"

"But, I have the ultimate Navi's strength at my finger tips!" Phoenixman coughed before wiping some blood from his mouth.

"My power didn't come from petty theft, unlike yours," Megaman stated clenching his fist. "You didn't earn that power, so you can't use it properly…"

Phoenixman growled loudly before he raised his left hand in front of his chest. "…I guess you've got a somewhat of a point…but I do have a power source that I was keeping when I had increased the Dimensional Area."

In Phoenixman's left hand formed into a small data that Megaman had seen on the net, only this one was a dark crimson color with black moving spots on it. It looked like black electricity was sparking around it. "Allow me to show you the fruits of my parents work…with a touch of my talent."

"You mean the anti-hacker program?" Megaman questioned raising an eyebrow at the weird data. "How's that going to help you?"

"Heh, you're too simplistic, allow me to explain my program," Phoenixman stated placing the program at his emblem, making him groan in pain as the dark electricity seemed to surge into his emblem. "Grr!... My…program was originally used in firewalls…if a hacker was dumb enough to get through the original program, this program would detect the unauthorized user and implant a very deadly and potent virus. However, with my modifications, if a navi absorbs the data…they will become a virus and increase in all areas…and with Bass's strength…"

Megaman flew directly towards Phoenixman, readying his sword for a quick stab. "I won't allow you to use that!"

"TOO LATE!" Phoenixman laughed when the program fully integrated with his body, creating a large orb of red and black light around his entire body.

For a few seconds, Megaman just stared at the orb. '_Lan…this can't be good at all…'_

"I guess that means that we should probably take this thing out before Phoenixman is finished…" Lan replied to Megaman.

Megaman raised his sword and flew towards the orb, bringing his sword down on the orb. However, just as the blade was about to connect with the orb, a large mechanical talon shot out of the orb and blocked the blade. "What the…?"

Pushing backwards, Megaman pulled his blade back just when the orb shattered into red and black light, making Megaman raise his other arm to block the light.

"HeH, YOu aRE abOUT tO SEE TrUE pOweR!" A distorted voice laughed loudly into the air.

Megaman lowered his arm and saw what was before him, the 'Navi' floating before him must've been Phoenixman…only really different. His legs resembled his previous legs, though, his upper body was extremely different, and his arms were longer and had become red and yellow long talons that both had an extremely large red wing at his bicep. His torso had multiple cybernetic feathers near his distorted emblem. And his head, it was now a large phoenix head that had a metallic face under the beak with glowing red eyes. "In ThIS FoRM yOu cannot Ho…HOPE tO wIn!"

"We'll see about that! Cyber Sword!" Megaman shouted flying towards Phoenixman.

His metallic face not showing any emotion, Phoenixman turned to his side and raised his right wing at the last second and displaced Megaman's attack to the left, sending Megaman flying past him with a confused look in his eyes. "What the?!"

That's when Phoenixman turned around and sent his powerful talons right towards Megaman's back, however, at the last second, Megaman raised his sword up and blocked the attack. Although the force sent him flying backwards into the air.

'_How'd he do that?'_ Lan thought while his cross-fused form looked around to try to locate Phoenixman.

'_It's an old technique Lan, he displaced the blade with his wing, making the angle of your attack change slightly, that made you miss,_' Megaman thought back when his and Lan's cross-fused form spotted Phoenixman floating up a few yards away from him. '_He was able to anticipate the attack…that program may have given him that ability…_'

"Then we'll try something unpredictable!" Megaman shouted raising his sword up into the air. "Sonic Boom!"

Megaman slashed his sword at a horizontal attack unleashing a powerful wave of energy towards Phoenixman. Just as the attack was about to make contact, Phoenixman pulled in his wings, making him fall to the ground dodging the attack in the process.

Before he reached the ground, Phoenixman unleashed his wings once more and dived towards the ground before pulling up and flying directly towards Megaman. Seeing this, Megaman moved to the right before Phoenixman had slammed into him at top speed. That's when Megaman flew towards Phoenixman prepared to slice off those wings. "I'll clip your wings!"

With quick speed, Megaman slashed down towards Phoenixman's unguarded wing, almost catching the evil Navi off guard…

…Almost…

Connecting his four talons together, Phoenixman had created a makeshift sword that blocked Megaman's attack. "Listen…in case you're wondering…As long as I displace blade, no matter how sharp or powerful your weapon is, I am able to dodge…"

"Dodge this!" Megaman shouted lifting his leg up and bringing it towards Phoenixman's head.

In response, Phoenixman just brought his other hand up and caught Megaman's leg. "I can anticipate your speed…"

"…And now, you're defenseless…"

Phoenixman just brought his knee directly into Megaman's stomach making Megaman lose his breath. Phoenixman released Megaman and chuckled to himself. "And to think…you we…were…were…win…winning a…fEW MInuTEs! ARGH!!!!"

Fire began to erupt from underneath Phoenixman's armor and his eyes, making Megaman blink a few times as to what was going on. "Megaman, any ideas?"

'_That program must be backfiring on him…my guess is that he's cracking under the stress on the power.'_

Both of Phoenixman's arms forged into fire and formed into large red phoenix heads with two powerful forms of energy in their mouths. That's when his face morphed once more, this time into a more demonic format. "DeLTe!"

In response Megaman raised both of his arms up, creating two swords at both hands, forming powerful energy around both of the blades. "If that's the case…Then bring it on!"

At the moment that Phoenixman launched his two attacks, Megaman flew towards the evil navi preparing his two swords. Just before the attacks collided, it appeared that many forms appeared behind Megaman, forming into the many people and navis Lan and Megaman met over the course of this tournament. "This is for everyone!"

The powerful red blasts covered Megaman and Phoenixman just laughed loudly, thinking that he had won this battle. That's when two blades pierced right through his side and his emblem, making him growl in pain.

Megaman passed through Phoenixman and lowered his blades as Phoenixman began to de-rezz and fall to the ground. "This is truly the end…"

/-//-/-/--//-//-

One Week Later…

"Okay! Come on people! We've got to get this city back in tip top shape!" Zeek shouted into his megaphone and adjusting the worker's hat on his head.

Lowering his head at this, Lan sighed loudly sweeping away some glass on the ground with his broom that Zeek game him. "Man…how'd I get rope into this? I was the one who beat Bit…"

"Yeah, but you did kind of contribute to the damage to the buildings…" Megaman commented from the PET.

"I get it! But still, you think they could've cut me a little slack…" Lan moaned lifting his PET to his face. "Maylu and the others have already headed back and even Chaud's disappeared…"

"Oh yeah, Zeek told me that since we took Bit down, all the members of the N.W.O. that were caught are being sent to the headquarters for questioning," Megaman stated looking at some files on his PET. "While Bit, he's still in critical condition…"

"I'm surprised he was still able to breathe after our attacks…" Lan pointed out. "I'm just glad that we got the data back to Sci-lab…"

"Get back to work agent Hikari!" Andrew shouted from a far.

"…Didn't I quit the NPA a while back?" Lan asked scratching his head and getting back to his sweeping.

From a few feet away a mysterious shadow watched Lan working. "So…that kid was able to defeat the leader of the NPA? Seems unlikely…"

"Appearances can be deceiving…" an electronic voice replied from the mysterious person's belt.

"True…I'm a good example for that…we'll have to make a note to stay clear from that kid…"

"That reminds me…we got a message, we found someone who knows where 'it' is…"

"Groovy, we better go find them…"

**/-//-/ The End //-//-//-/-/**

**Vyser D:** Thanks for reading! See ya next time folks!


End file.
